Traición
by LoBeZnO
Summary: Harry es enviado a Azkaban durante el verano entre su 6 y 7 año durante 5 largos años. Algo cambia en él después de su primer año.
1. 1er año después de

AÑO 1 DESPUES DE.......

Roger Scoth, era uno de los Aurores encargados de la seguridad en Azkaban, la prisión para gente mágica, su trabajo era sencillo aunque desagradable, vigilar que los verdaderos guardianes hicieran su trabajo, los dementors criaturas oscuras capaces de volver loco a los prisioneros haciéndoles revivir las peores experiencias de su vida. Los prisioneros sumidos en su desgracia eran incapaces de incluso pensar en escapar. A fin de cuentas, esas paredes eran lo único que les salvaba de sufrir una muerte atroz a manos de sus carceleros. El beso de una de esas criaturas infernales. Era la muerte en vida, les era succionada su misma alma convirtiendo su cuerpo en un mero cascarón vacio.

Roger llevaba trabajando en la prisión durante 3 años. Era un trabajo relativamente bien pagado y únicamente estabas de servicio durante una semana al mes, aunque esa semana era una autentica tortura. Los otras tres se las pasaba con su familia en Londres, recuperándose. Aunque los Aurores no tenían prácticamente contacto con los dementors era imposible no sentir un frío espeluznante en toda la maldita prisión, y las pesadillas, o si las pesadillas, ningún compañero se salvaba de ellas. Las más atroces y horrendas pesadillas que un hombre pueda imaginar.

Si tiempo como guardián estaba casi completo, ningún Auror permanecía más de 4 años en ese trabajo. Un año más y sería destinado a algún departamento donde esperanzadoramente nunca más volvería a estar cerca de esas criaturas, manteniéndole un incremento de 25% de su paga por los servicios prestados para toda su vida. Una vida que cada vez era más difícil conservar.

Hacía dos años que el ministerio había dado un comunicado donde se decía que el señor oscuro había vuelto. Había causado una autentica conmoción, COMO ERA ESO POSIBLE, el chico que vivió lo había matado cuando tenía 1 año. Como podía volver de entre los muertos.

Al parecer, el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, el más poderoso mago de estos tiempos llevaba un año diciéndolo, advirtiendo a la comunidad del regreso del innombrable. Pero el ministro de magia no le había creído, había pensado que el viejo hombre estaba ya entrando en un estado senil y había tachado de loco incontrolable a la persona que decía que había visto con sus propios ojos su regreso. Harry Potter.

Pero claro, quien podía hora culparle por dudar de la palabra del héroe caido, Harry Potter, el prisionero 666, encerrado en la más oscura de las celdas en el 7 suelo, la más segura de todas. La que se encontraba más hundida en las fauces de la montaña que era la prisión de Azkaban. Que había sido condenado por la muerte de sus parientes muggles después de haber sufrido un tormento inimaginable en sus manos durante toda su vida.

Cuando la noticia había saltado a la primera página de los periódicos la mayoría había pensado que se trataban de mentiras. Como el esperado salvador podía matar a sangre fría a sus parientes. Pero después, durante el interrogatorio, había salido a la luz todas las atrocidades que sus parientes le habían hecho sufrir desde su más corta edad.

Las caras de los agentes que le habían interrogado no dejaba lugar a dudas, si no estuvieran muertos los matarían ellos mismos. Pero nadie podía tomarse la ley por su cuenta. Aunque el decía no acordarse de nada, que era inocente. Las pruebas no dejaban lugar a dudas, él los había matado, según los médicos enajenación mental transitoria con bloqueo de recuerdos. Había sido condenado únicamente a 5 años de prisión al tener en cuenta el trato recibido por los asesinados. Nadie podía culparle. Más de uno pensaba que por culpa de la Dumbledore ahora en vez de tener un salvador, tenían otro señor oscuro.

Los únicos que seguían creyendo en su inocencia era sus amigos y Dumbledore. Una muggle nacida llamada Hermione Granger y un Weasley, Ron creo que se llama que habían empezado ahora su primer año de adiestramiento como Aurores. El trio de oro los llamaban sus maestros , aunque solo eran dos, siempre decían que cuando demostraran la inocencia de Harry volverían a ser tres. Una creencia infantil si me preguntan a mi.

Estos eran los visitantes que estaba recogiendo en estos momentos. Había pasado poco más de un año desde el encarcelamiento de Harry Potter en azkaban, y el ministerio, después de recibir una solicitud cada mes por parte de la sta Granger había accedido a concederles una visita.

.-Buenos días.- Dijo Roger a los visitantes.

.-Buenos días señor.- Contestó la chica y el Weasley.

.-Me llamo Roger Scoth.- Yo y mi compañero les escoltaremos hasta la celda 666 para su visita. Tendrán 20 minutos.

.-Gracias sr Roger.- Dijo un envejecido Albus Dumbledore.

.-No hay de que profesor.

.-Llamane Albus, ya no estamos en la escuela.

.-Como guste señor.

Empezaron a dirigirse hacia el subsuelo 7, los gritos flotaban en el ambiente mientras Hermione se tapaba fuertemente con la capa que llevaba. El Auror se rió ante el acto reflejo, por mucho que se tapase no podría dejar de sentir el frío en sus huesos.

Por suerte sabía que tenía que hacer para no encontrarse con ningún dementor por el camino, las celdas, excavadas en la roca, desprendían un olor nauseabundo por los excrementos que se acumulaban en ellas. Los gritos y suplicas al pasar en frente de las celdas causaría pesadillas a esos jóvenes durante meses. Estaba seguro de ello, a él le había pasado lo mismo la primera vez.

Fueron descendiendo en el intrincado laberinto de pasajes y escaleras durante 20 minutos. Cada vez el frío y humedad era mayor, el aire era más sofocante como si le faltase oxigeno en la mezcla. Finalmente al final del corredor pudieron apreciar una celda, con la puerta oxidada, con los numero 666 escritos en rojo sangre.

Roger abrió el pequeño portal que permitía tener una vista del interior de la celda.

.-Prisionero 666 tienes visita.- Dijo tercamente el compañero de Roger. Alejándose posteriormente para dejar paso a los visitantes.

.-HARRY, HARRRY, somos nosotros, Hermione, Ron Dumbledore, hemos venido a verte.- Gritó frenéticamente Hermione.

Junto al cuerpo encorvado tirado en el suelo de la pequeña celda se encontraba en pequeño cuenco sucio, a sus pies lo que parecía un cubo que desprendía un olor nauseabundo.

.-Hermione??.- Dijo una voz desgastada por la falta de uso.- Es esto un sueño?

.-No Harry, no es un sueño, somos nosotros, el ministerio nos ha permitido hacerte una visita, aquí está Ron y Dumbledore, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por demostrar tu inocencia. Pronto estarás libre. Tienes que seguir luchando Harry, no puedes rendirte ahora, te necesitamos, nosotros te necesitamos.- Dijo con lagrimas corriéndole libre por la cara mientras sus manos sujetaban fuertemente la reja delante de ella.

.-Harry.- Dijo la voz de Ron, visiblemente impresionado por la visión de su compañero aún en el suelo.- Soy yo Ron. Estamos intentando demostrar tu inocencia Harry, nosotros creemos en ti, aguanta compañero.

.-Ron?.- dijo el prisionera intentando ponerse en pie. La visión les dejó helados, sus ropas eran meros harapos, su cara estaba sucia como el carbón y sus ojos, una vez verdes y luminosos, eran ahora casi grises y sin vida. Los ojos hundidos en la miseria. Su cuerpo delgado hasta resultar grotesco.

.-OHH, Harry que te han hecho?. Que te han hecho?.- Pregunto entre llantos Hermione ante la vista de su amigo.

.-Hermione.

Dumbledore miró de forma asesina a los Aurores allí presentes, el poder que emanaba de esos ojos azules les hizo tragar pesadamente.

.-Como se atreven?.- Dijo en una voz asesina mientras chispas azules se hacían visibles alrededor de su cuerpo.- Alguien pagará por esto, LO JURO.

.-Profesor.- Dijo Harry acercándose a la puerta.

.-Harry, mi niño, que te han hecho?.- Dijo volviendo a la normalidad y acercando su mano temblorosa a la pequeña ventana con hierros.

.-Estoy bien profesor, como están todos? Ha ocurrido algo? Que pasa con Voldemort?.

.-Mi niño, como puedes pensar en eso ahora?.- Dijo el director muy afectado.- como puedes ser tan puro entre tanta miseria?.

.-Voldemort está atacando cada vez con más fuerza, las bajas empiezan a ser caóticas.- enumeró rápidamente Hermione.

.-Y vosotros, como estáis?

.-Hemos empezado nuestros primer año de instrucción en la academia de Aurores. Aunque ya formamos parte de la orden del Fénix, la orden es más numerosa en estos tiempos, muchos miembros del DA son nuestros compañeros en la escuela.

.-El DA?.- Dijo como no sabiendo de que estaban hablando sus compañeros.

.-Si Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, no te acuerdas de ellos?.- Dijo Hermione en un estado de desesperación.

.-Si, claro........ el DA

.-Siento interrumpirles señor pero....- Dijo Roger después de 30 minutos de empezar la reunión.- Dentro de pocos los Dementors empezarán ha hacer su ronda y...

.-Claro, claro... Harry, mantente vivo.. no pierdas la esperanza. Tus amigos están contigo.- Le dijo el director a su antiguo alumno.

Harry cabeceó lentamente mientras veía como Ron y Hermione se despedían en un mar de lagrimas.

.-Vendremos a verte Harry, aunque tenga que enviar una solicitud cada día, no podrán rechazarlas todas......

.-Te he traído esto de....

.-Espera....- gritó el compañero de Roger .- no está permitido entregar nada a los prisioneros. Lo siento mucho.

.-Son solo unos panecillos que ha hecho mi madre especialmente para él.

.-Lo siento hijo, no puedo hacer excepciones.

Ron guardó el pequeño paquete envuelto en un trapo blanco de nuevo en su túnica, con un expresión triste en su cara.

El Auror cerró la compuerta dejando a Hermione en los brazos de Ron, llorando desconsoladamente.

Poco después siguieron a los carceleros hasta la salida. Esta vez fueron bastante más rápido, se notaba que estaban nerviosos para no encontrarse con los dementors.

Una en las puertas Roger les acompaño hasta el lugar donde cogerían el portkey para su regreso.

Encontrándose sólo con los visitantes Roger habó con Ron.

.-Esto, Weasley no?

.-Si señor.

.-Mira, si quieres pueda intentar hacer llegar esto a tu amigo, pero no prometo nada, esta noche tengo que patrullar y... bueno, si se presenta la ocasión podría intentar darselo...

.-Ohh, claro, señor, muchas gracias.- dijo Ron entregándole el pequeño paquete..

.-No hay de que hijo, dentro de poco estaremos todos en el mimo barco no?.

Poco después los tres visitantes desaparecieron en un estallido dejando al joven Auror con un paquete entre las manos.

Esa misma noche, cerca de las 5 de la mañana Roger estaba haciendo su ronda por la prisión, estaba bastante nervioso. Llevaba un paquete oculto en los bolsillos de su túnica, el paquete que un visitante le había entregado un visitante para uno de los prisioneros. Después de comprobar su contenido mágicamente había llegado a la conclusión que se trataba únicamente de un poco de comida. Pero no dejaba de ponerle nervioso tener que quebrantar las normas.

Cuando su compañero se dio la vuelta tras comprobar la presencia de Harry en su celda el se quedó rezagado deliberadamente.

.-Ehh, Potter. Despierte!!!!! Tengo el paquete de su amigo.

.-El paquete?.- Harry se movió lentamente en dirección a su carcelero.

.-Toma Potter, espero que lo disfrutes.

Harry cogió el paquete y cuidadosamente desenvolvió el trapo blanco y dejó a la vista unos jugosos panecillos. Harry estaba seguro que los había hecho la madre de Ron, se notaba el cariño puesto en cada uno de los detalles. Cogió uno y se lo llevó la boca mientras su mente recordaba otras veces en las que había gozado de ese placer. Aunque estaba seguro que ahora, después de comer pan duro durante un año, los sabores estaban amplificados.

Lo comió lentamente, saboreando cada sabor, cada ingrediente, controlando su instinto animal que le decía que se lo comiese todo rápidamente antes de que desapareciera.

El auror lo estaba mirando, el había pensado que devoraría esos dulces en menos de 5 segundos, pero en cambio, saboreó el único que se había puesto en la boca durante más de un minuto con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en la boca.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos. Miro al auror que se los había entregado y cogiendo otro panecillo se lo ofreció por entre las rejas. El Auror estaba helado, COMO PODIA ESE PRISIONERO ENTREGARLE UN PANECILLO. Estaba seguro que para él eso era la cosa más valiosa en esos momentos, Era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en muchos casos. Y se lo estaba ofreciendo como si estuviera cansado de comerlos, como si lo hiciese cada día.

.-Tome, no habrá probado nada igual. Sr....- Dijo tranquilamente.

.- Scoth, me llamo Roger Scoth.- Dijo aceptando el panecillo ofrecido.

.-SCOTH, DATE PRISA SI NO QUIERES ENCONTRARTE CON ESAS CRIATURAS INMUNDAS.- le grito su compañero desde la distancia.

.-VOY....- Justo antes de cerrar la mirilla, pudo escuchar como desde el interior, el prisionero le daba las gracias.

Caminando rápidamente para dar alcance a su compañero, sostenía en su mano derecha el panecillo que le había entregado el prisionera, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin entender nada. COMO UN HOMBRE TAN GENEROSO HABÍA PODIDO MATAR A SU FAMILIA.

Harry escuchó como se alejaba el Auror. Estaba seguro que los dementors no tardarían en llegar a hacer su ronda. Como siempre se agruparían delante de su celda hasta que su mente no pudiera cerrarles más el paso. Al parecer las clases de Oclumency con el director Dumbledore durante su 6 le había permitido crear unas fuertes barreras mentales, eso lo notaron los dementors. Al parecer habían encontrado un placer especial quebrando sus defensas, gozaban permaneciendo cerca de él hasta que sus defensas que desmenuzaban mostrando sus más atroces pesadillas. Al principio tardaban pocos minutos en conseguirlo. Ahora, después de más de un año con la misma rutina día tras día eran necesarios casi media docena de ellos y cerca de una hora antes de que consiguieran romperlas.

Ahora entendía el dicho. Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. En estos momentos dudaba seriamente que alguien aparte de los dementors pudiera entrar en sus defensas. Su imagen mental de ellas había cambiado sin lugar a dudas. Al principio eran meras paredes como los tabiques de las casas. Delgadas, donde podía escucharse que estaba pasando en el otro extremo. Poco a poco. Día tras día. Se habían hecho más gruesas. Más fuertes. Ahora solo podía compararlas con los gruesos muros de Hogwarts. Incluso desprendían una luz tenue al acercarse a ellas.

Los dementors era hábiles en notar cualquier grieta o debilidad. Cada día, con la ayuda de un numero superior de ellas conseguían escabullirse entre los gruesos muros de una forma u otra. Pero Harry estaba seguro de una cosa. Algún día eso no pasaría. Algún día sus defensas serían perfectas y ese día podría dormir en paz.

Por que no hoy?. Pensó. Animado por el delicioso bocado que acababa de comer. Si, hoy era tan buen día como cualquier otro. Al menos lo intentaría con fuerzas renovadas, y tal vez, solo tal vez, hoy sería el gran día.

Bueno, espero que les guste, dentro de unos pocos capítulos la cosa se anima un montón.

Bueno, para los interesados, de momento esta mini serie consta de Aprox 8 o 9 capítulos con una función concreta. De los cuales 6 ya están escritos, serán publicados una vez por semana, a no ser que me olvide.. en ese acaso por favor recordádmelo. Es muy posible, que si lo pidáis tenga una continuación, aunque solo la publicaría cuando prácticamente estuviera completamente escrita. De modo que entre este y la posible continuación pasarán con seguridad algunos meses.

Espero que les guste y por favor dejadme review.


	2. 2o Año después de

AÑO 2 DESPUES DE.......

Roger Scoth era hoy un hombre pletórico, hoy era el gran día su último día patrullando la cárcel de Azkaban, plagada de Dementors.

Eran las 8 de la mañana, su tarea era sencilla, inspeccionar a los presos del 7 suelo, nada complicado, simplemente comprobar que se encontrar en sus celdas. Tarea sencilla si tenemos en cuenta que nadie se había fugado alguna de Azkaban. Bueno solo uno. Un lunar en la historia de la cárcel. Sirius Black. Las razones por las cuales se había fugado había sido tema de conversación entre todos los carceleros de la prisión. Todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Había recibido algún tipo de ayuda. Algún seguidor de quien no debe ser nombrado pensando que liberando a su brazo derecho conseguiría volver a su amo a la vida.

No, el no lo creía. Quien en su sano juicio entraría en azkaban para sacar a un solo preso, aunque se tratase de uno tan importante como ese.

Una por una fue abriendo la pequeñas aberturas que le permitirían una mirada íntima a cada una de las celdas. La mayoría de los presos ni siquiera se movía ante este ritual diario, un pequeño hechizo revelaría si estaba aún con vida para dejar constancia en el pergamino que llevaba. En caso contrario una patrulla vendría más tarde acompañados por un doctor para asegurarse de que el preso estuviera realmente muerto.

Cada semana algún preso moría entre las rocas que formaban la prisión. No era nada fuera de lo común. Tras comprobar todas las puertas del corredor únicamente la más al fondo le quedaba. La celda 666. Como siempre abrió la pequeña apertura para revelar una vista impar.

El preso se encontraba sentado en el suelo, sentado, con sus rodillas recogidas, con las manos apoyadas suavemente en sus piernas y el dedo pulgar (O sea el gordo) y corazón (El 3 dedo, como son 5 no tiene perdida, jejej ) de tocándose en las dos manos. Estaba en una posición de meditación. La verdad, había visto de múltiples formas a los presos, pero ninguna vez, a ningún otro preso le había visto en esa. Parecía como si el preso se encontrase en el salón de su casa.

Durante unos minutos no pudo apartar la vista del preso. No es que dudase de si estaba vivo o no, su respiración lenta pero segura le indicaba que no era así. Más bien era la sonrisa en su cara. Daba la sensación de que se encontrase en el lugar más maravilloso del planeta. En calma. En una especie de isla desierta. Por un momento creyó sentir la misma sensación que estaba teniendo el preso, la calma, la relajación era absoluta. Su cuerpo, su mente estaba en paz consigo mismo.

Cuando finalmente unos ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente la conexión se rompió para volver a la realidad.

.-Buenos días sr Scoth.- Dijo con voz firme.

.-Ehh, .... buenos días sr Potter.

.-Espero que le vaya bien su nueva vida.

Por un momento no supo que contestar, podría ser que supiese que ese era su último día en la prisión. Pero como?, tal vez a algún compañero, haciendo la ronda se le hubiese escapado cerca de su celda. Pero aún así, acordarse de él después de tanto tiempo....

.-Gracias.... Dijo finalmente sin poder añadir nada más.

.-No gracias a usted, fue muy amable de su parte lo que hizo hace un año señor, nunca lo olvidaré. Sabe si podrán venir próximamente?

.-No lo creo señor, el ministerio no acepta visitas fácilmente en estos días, pero puedo decirle que, sus amigos, lo están haciendo muy bien en la academia, la gente comenta que serán una pareja formidable.

.-Si, no me extraña. Son los mejores amigos que puedan tenerse.- Lentamente Harry se levantó y buscó entre los harapos que ahora eran sus túnicas. Y sacó un pequeño trapo blanco que contenía algo en su interior. Se lo pasó por entre el estrecho hueco que quedaba.- Es para usted, tómeselo pronto. No deje que se enfríe.

Tras decir esto volvió al lugar anterior y regresó a la misma posición que antes. El pequeño paquete desprendía un calor moderado, el Auror no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Tal vez se tratase de un pequeño ratón, que más podía ser. Era bastante normal que los presos se comieran cualquier cosa que llegase a sus manos. Al cabo de algún tiempo perdían cualquier tipo de escrúpulo, lo primero solían ser las ratas y las cucarachas. Después moscas, gusanos.

Pero por alguna razón, no creía que se tratase de algo tan grotesco, la forma en que se lo había dado era como si fuera algo delicado, precioso.

Ya alejándose hacia la salida desenvolvió cautamente el paquete. Temeroso de que podría tratarse. Cuando lo vio se quedó de piedra, un panecillo. Uno recién hecho.

Sin poder contenerse, se lo puso en la boca y lo saboreó lentamente. Tenía el mismo sabor que el que le había dado hace un año el mismo preso. Pero eso era imposible. Estaba seguro que no había recibido ninguna visita recientemente. Las visitas, al ser tan escasas eran tema de conversación durante meses por entre los Aurores. Y hacía más de 6 meses que nadie venia de visita. NADIE.

Nervioso se dirigió hacia la oficina principal a dejar el informe y a comprobar la ficha del preso por si había algún error en sus suposiciones. Tras prepararse una taza de chocolate cogió la carpeta con el nombre de Harry James Potter en su tapa. En la hoja de visitas únicamente se encontraba la visita realizada hace una año y que él había asistido personalmente. En una nota a mano figuraba que la Srta Granger llevaba un año enviando una solicitud semanal para realizar una nueva visita pero que por el momento no había sido aprobada por el consejo de brujos.

No le extrañaba en lo más mínimo. El consejo siempre intentaba que se olvidasen de la gente encarcelada en la prisión. No era bueno vivir en el pasado decían. Pero había que reconocer que esa chica era insistente no le extrañaría en la más mínimo que tuvieran que concederle una nueva visita dentro de poco.

Antes de volver a archivar la carpeta decidió dar un vistazo a la ficha del preso, quería ver si algún compañero había notado tb alguna reacción impar.

Por lo que pudo ver, durante su primer año había sido complemente normal. Siempre les costaba superar los primeros 6 meses. La única cosa curiosa era una anotación en la que un compañero había dicho que parecía que los dementors habían cogido cierta predilección en torturar al joven prisionero. En más de una ocasión, al hacer su reconocimiento rutinario habían encontrado varios de ellos justo delante de su celda y habían tenido que utilizar encantamientos patronus para ahuyentarlos.

Les encantaba la carne fresca a esos carroñeros.

Durante su segundo año nada fuera de lo normal. Ninguna anotación especial. Tal vez eso era lo extraño.

Bueno, por que preocuparse... Era su último día.

PERO COMO DEMONIOS PODÍA TENER UN PANECILLO RECIEN HECHO???????

.-.-.-.--.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Era un buen hombre ese auror. Pensó Harry al ver como cerraba la mirilla. Seguro que después de ver su obsequio tendría un gran dolor de cabeza intentando descifrar el enigma. Al menos esperaba que eso no le privase de disfrutarlo.

Había sido un gran año este que había pasado. Tenia que acordarse de darle las gracias a Dumbledore por enseñarle Oclumency. Gracias a eso ahora los dementors le tenían miedo. A él. Un niño que no había ni terminado los 7 años obligatorios en la escuela de magia. Un niño que ahora tenía más conocimientos que cualquier mago vivo. Incluido Dumbledore. O tal vez no. Tal vez algún día. Después de cumplir condena llegaría a saberlo.

Decidió que era el momento para dar un paseo, lo mejor era estirar las piernas, o las alas según se mire.

En un pequeño estallido ya no había ninguna forma humana en su celda, únicamente una preciosa mariposa lo suficientemente pequeña para colarse por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la puerta carcomida por el óxido y la pared de pura roca. Como cada día decidió dirigirse primero a tomar un poco de aire fresco muy consciente que la próxima ronda no sería hasta pasadas 3 horas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias a todos por los review. Ya se que este capitulo es corto, de hecho este es el más corto de todos los que ya tengo escritos de modo que no desespereis.

Hasta la semana que viene.


	3. 3er año después de

AÑO 3 DESPUES DE.......

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Demonios la alarma, pensó Roger al escuchar el maldito pitido que le había despertado. Llevaba 20 horas despierto cuando por fin le habían autorizado a dormir una horas en el cuartel general de los aurores.

Nunca pensó que le llegaría a decirlo pero ahora añoraba un poco la tranquilidad de las patrullas en azkaban. Esto era un completo infierno. Había aprendido pronto a no confiar en nadie. Cerca de un mes había tardado antes de darse cuenta que su actual compañero estaba en la nomina de quien no debe ser nombrado.

Con toda tranquilidad le había ofrecido la paga de todo un año a cambio de permanecer con los ojos abiertos y la boca cerrada. Al principio no lo había creído, pensaba que se trataba de una prueba impuesta por sus superiores que se estaban volviendo paranoicos con todo el estrés. Pero después, tras darse cuenta que la cosa iba en serio su mundo había caído a sus pies. Su compañero le estaba apuntando con su varita en una ronda de reconocimiento en el callejón Diagon. La elección era clara... o hacer lo que le estaba diciendo o morir en acto de servicio. Por suerte para él no había tenido que hacer la elección. Un miembro de la orden del fénix lo había oído todo y había desarmado al Auror.

Ese día le había salvado la vida o su alma.

Vistiéndose rápidamente con un simple movimiento de varita. Cosa que se había vuelto un habito demasiado frecuente para su gusto, se dirigió hacia la sala principal para saber que estaba pasando. Los demás compañeros estaban tan sorprendidos como él.

Al llegar se encontraron a su superior con cara de pocos amigos.

.-Alguien de ustedes ha estado alguna vez en azkaban?.- Preguntó haciendo que todos cerrasen su boca.

4 Manos se levantaron. Era bastante normal ser destinado al menos algún tiempo antes de ser trasladado pero ahora, cada cadete tenía más experiencia en combate de la que él había tenido en sus primeros 4 años como Auror. En la academia cada asignatura que no era considerada como imprescindible había sido sustituida por duelo, defensa contra las artes oscuras o defensa personal

Lo único importante en esta época era lo que te permitía permanecer más tiempo vivo.

Ya nos preocuparíamos más tarde de enseñar lo que hiciese falta cuando terminase esta guerra. Si es que algún día terminaba. Por cada preso que capturaban dos ocupaban su lugar. Por cada Mortífago muerte al menos otro Auror ocupaba su lugar. La escuela empezaba un año temprano a los 10 y la edad para poder hacer magia fuera de ella era a partir de tercer año.

.-Muy bien, vosotros 4 seréis los lideres de escuadrón. No hemos tenido noticias de Azkaban en las últimas 3 horas, no sabemos en que situación están, hemos pedido copias de todos los presos que se encontraban ahí en ese momento así como su localización. Seguramente algunos serán dementes y es posible que estén armados y peligrosos. ALGUNA PREGUNTA???.

.-NO SEÑOR.

.-Pues pónganse en marcha y que díos les acompañe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo más rápido que pudieron formaron 4 batallones de 10 personas cada uno. Los 4 que conocían el funcionamiento les explicaron como estaba distribuido, la zona de aparición, las oficinas.....

Lo importante era controlar el perímetro desde la zona de aparición hasta las oficinas y los barracones donde dormían los aurores. Únicamente una puerta daba acceso a la montaña que era Azkaban una puerta que sería fácilmente controlable con la fuerza de que disponían.

Decidieron aparecerse con 30 segundos de diferencia después de que el primer batallón hubiese afianzado el perímetro y que se dirigirían a las oficinas que se encontraban justo a las puertas de la prisión.

Lo echaron a suertes. Como siempre me tocó bailar con la más fea. Mi batallón sería el primero. Hay que joderse.

Con todo el valor que podía recoger en este momento empezamos nuestra misión.

Al llegar al punto de aparición nos lo encontramos desierto. Normalmente vigilado por al menos 10 aurores en todo momento se encontraba completamente desierto. Eso no era buena señal, no señor.

Ningún amigo a la vista. Ningún enemigo tampoco. Tras lanzar algunos escudos defensivos mi equipo y yo nos dirigimos hacia las oficinas mientras escuchábamos los sonidos del segundo grupo al aparecerse.

Con suma cautela fuimos acercándonos a las oficinas. Al llegar varios cuerpos de auores ensangrentados nos dieron la bienvenida. Algunos eran victimas de los propios carceleros de la prisión. Los dementors. Les había chupado la vida. Los jóvenes que me acompañaban estaban blancos con la impresión. Esperamos ansiosos la llegada de los demás para decidir cual sería nuestro siguiente paso.

Los dormitorios debían ser inspeccionados antes de empezar a explorar la prisión en busca de prisioneros. Estaba vez al menos no me tocó a mi hacer la tarea.

A los pocos minutos pudimos ver como la mitad de los miembros del escuadrón salían tambaleándose y vomitaban con lagrimas en los ojos. Al parecer la vista no había sido buena. No me extrañaba. La más bonito que podías esperar eran cuerpos muertos con el alma succionada por esas bestias.

Una explosión en el punto de aparición nos puso sobre aviso de que podíamos tener problemas. Todos los Aurores se cobijaron rápidamente para hacer frente a los invasores.

Unos hombres vestidos con túnicas blancas encabezados por el director de Hogwarts se dirigían a grandes zancos hacía ellos. Un suspiro de alivio pudo escucharse en muchos de los presentes.

.-Han inspeccionado ya la prisión?.- Preguntó un cansado Albus Dumbledore.

.-No señor, ahora pensábamos hacerlo.- Le contesté como esperando que me reconociese después de tanto tiempo.

.-Envíe grupos pequeños, un miembro de la orden del fénix se les unirá para prestarles tanta ayuda como sea posible.

Siguiendo las ordenes del director del colegio crearon grupos de 5 hombres junto con un miembro de la orden del fénix, cada uno un subsuelo. Analizando celda a celda, subsuelo a subsuelo.

En los exteriores permanecían Dumbledore junto a Scoth, mirando los viejos planos que se encontraban en las oficinas principales. Los nombres de los presos que allí se encontraban.

Al salir el primer destacamento, el que había examinado el subsuelo 1, las noticias no podían ser más desalentadoras. Ningún prisionero, ningún compañero con vida. Ninguna resistencia. Si los demás informes seguían igual, cabía esperar cerca de 40 muertos o desaparecidos. Seguramente unidos ahora en las filas de los mortífagos o cruelmente torturados a placer.

La abarrotada prisión contaba en estos momentos con cerca de 400 prisioneros. Algunos completamente locos o perturbados pero aún capaces de las más horrendas atrocidades. El panorama no podía ser más desalentador. Voldemort contaba con más miembros que nunca, algunos capaces de sacrificarse ciegamente solo para no volver nunca a ese lugar.

El segundo batallón llevó idénticas respuestas. Ningún prisionero, ningún superviviente. El director mandó a un miembro de la orden para una reunión de emergencia con el actual director de los Aurores, el ministro y los miembros del consejo superior de brujos. Tal vez era el momento de volver a combatir el fuego con fuego. No buscar prisioneros, no podían disponer ahora de personal para custodiarlo y tampoco permitir que lo ocurrido volviera a suceder. Tanto esfuerzo desaprovechado, tantas vidas malgastadas para que ahora volvieran a estar libres. Buscados si, pero libres. Cuantas vidas costaría enmendar este error?.

Cada minuto que pasaba el viejo director pareció envejecer 5 años. Finalmente se sentó, incapaz de continuar por más tiempo suportando la gran carga que le mundo mágico le había obligado a tomar. A estas alturas ya no tendría que ser él quien tomara este tipo de decisiones. El destino le había dado un brazo fuerte en el que el mundo mágico hubiera podido sujetarse por mucho tiempo, una persona que todo el mundo conocía desde muy corta edad.

Harry James Potter hubiera estado ahora listo para coger su relevo, con un poder y una decisión que él nunca podría esperar de ninguna otra persona. Estos eran tiempo de grandes magos y brujas. El joven Weasley y la inteligente sta Granger eran un claro ejemplo de ello. Ya en su segundo año como aprendices de Auror su reputación era grande y su poder digno de un general. Pero no era suficiente. No tenían la carisma necesaria ni el poder popular para hacer los cambios que eran requeridos en estos tiempos. Con Harry a la cabeza volverían a formar el trío de oro. Capaces de entrar en las mismas fauces del infierno si fuera necesario.

Si con 11 años habían desafiado al señor oscuro en su misma cara que serían capaces ahora totalmente especializados, su valor y osadía aún seguían siendo leyenda entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Su historia era contada por los propios maestros para infundir valor a la nueva generación.

Por desgracia nuevamente el destino le había dado una sacudida, donde estaría ahora el joven Potter, muerto tal vez? O unido a las filas de Voldemort resentido con una sociedad que le había negado una segunda oportunidad. No quería ni pensar en esta posibilidad, junto a Voldemort, con el potencial que tenía Harry, podían hacer decantar la guerra a su favor en pocos meses. Muchos eran los que aún le consideraban un estandarte. Incluso condenado a 5 años en Azkaban nadie era capaz de culparle por la muerte de sus parientes. Nadie en su sano juicio al menos. Muchos amigos le unirían si ahora estaba junto a Voldemort, incluso Ron y Hermione verían tambalear su lealtad si Harry estaba en el otro lado.

Nunca había visto tanta lealtad en tres personas. Parecían formar un solo cuerpo, una sola mente, unidos ni Voldemort podría pararlos y no quería ni pensar en tener que hacerlo él.

Como entendiendo en que estaba pensando el viejo hombre, Roger le señaló con el dedo la celda 666 en el plano de la cárcel. El nombre de Harry James Potter figuraba en él.

Una simple cabeceada y fuertemente agarrado al bastón de roble que le servía de apoyo se dirigió junto a 4 hombres en dirección a esa celda en cuestión.

En el 4 suelo se encontraron otro escuadrón que subía para informar. Algunos prisioneros permanecían en sus celdas, completamente dementes. Seguramente ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que alguien les ofrecía la libertad.

Casi en el 6 suelo se encontraron al último de los escuadrones.

.-Señor, tendrá que ver esto. Es en el 7 suelo señor. Algo ha ocurrido ahí.

Dumbledore tubo que sujetarse para no perder la calma, que había ahí. El cuerpo de Harry sumido en la tortura?

Al llegar finalmente al 7 suelo, desde el extremo donde se encontraba la comitiva actual pudieron apreciar a dos aurores atendiendo frenéticamente lo que parecían los cuerpos de unos compañeros.

Dumbledore avivó el paso. Tenía cierto sentido, el lugar más protegido tb era el que mejor podía protegerse, ningún enemigo podía venir por la espalda. Con un poco de suerte aún podían celebrar algunas vidas.

A 20 pasos de los cuerpos, el suelo estaba lleno de una sustancia gelatinosa que desprendía un olor nauseabundo. Tubo que taparse la boca para no inhalar los gases que seguían inundando el corredor y que sin lugar a dudas podían resultar nocivos. Con un movimiento de varita creó una corriente de aire que parecía alegre de alejar los humos residentes en el corredor.

Algo había quemado allí, tal vez una última forma de defensa creada por los Aurores?. No lo creía, la magia estaba implicada, una magia muy poderosa. Podía notarla correr por entre sus zapatos como analizando si debía atacar o no.

.-Están vivos señor, muy débiles pero siguen vivos. Debemos llevarles a San Mungo inmediatamente.-

Frente al director se encontraban cerca de 10 Aurores, con muestras de encontrarse muy débiles y a las puertas de la muerte. La perdida de sangre debería haberles costado la vida aunque para su sorpresa ninguna mancha era visible en el suelo que ocupaban en estos momentos.

.-Procedan con máxima urgencia señores.- Dijo el director.- No podemos perder tiempo.

Finalmente solo dos personas permanecían en el corredor, un Albus Dumbledore junto a un Auror que conocía perfectamente ese corredor de la muerte. Roger Scoth. Cuando el último de los Aurores se perdió de su vista los dos se giraron en busca de la anhelada celda a sus espaldas.

La Numero 666.

Cuando la mirilla fue abierta encontraron el cuerpo de Harry Potter de la misma manera en que lo vio hacia ya un año. De cluquillas, con las brazos apoyados suavemente en sus rodillas y los dedos juntos. Meditando.

.-Señor Potter, puede oírnos?.- Preguntó Roger.

.-Ahh, Señor Scoth, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.-Dijo abriendo finalmente sus ojos. La sorpresa del Auror era mayúscula, había compañeros que le veían todos los días que no se acordaban del nombre y este preso, solo hablando con él dos veces en tres años se acordaba perfectamente.

.-Harry soy yo. Albus.

.-Ah Director, me preguntaba cuanto tardaría en llegar.

.-Que ha pasado Harry?

.-Los dementors tomaron el control, supongo que tenían ordenes de Voldemort de liberar a todos los mortífagos.

.-Como es que tu.......

.-Como es que sigo aquí? Bueno, esa es una buena pregunta, digamos que yo y los dementors no nos llevamos demasiado bien. La repulsión es mutua. Señor, diga a Ron y Hermione que no se preocupen por mi, nos veremos dentro de 2 años, yo estoy bien, no hace falta que hagan enemigos por mi. Ya me encargare de mis asuntos cuando termine mi condena.

Sin decir nada más volvió a su posición, cerrando los ojos y entrando en un estado de meditación. El director estaba aturdido, realmente se le veía bien. Si no fuera por esa cara sucia y esos ropajes hubiera jurado que Harry nunca había estado 3 años en azkaban. Algo había cambia en ese chico. Estaba seguro de si mismo, sin ningún signo de locura ni trastorno, parecía bien alimentado y aunque no podía estar seguro, algo le decía que era el culpable de que esos 10 hombres siguieran con vida.

.-Señor Dumbledore, Señor, Le están esperando arriba.- Vino una voz desde las escaleras en el otro extremo,

.-Ahora vamos.

Sin poder extraer más información por el momento decidió que lo mejor sería atender sus deberes. Después podría intentar hablar con los aurores rescatados para esclarecer un poco la situación antes de volver a mantener esta conversación con su pupilo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya el hospital, los cuerpos inconscientes de los aurores eran llevados a la unidad de cuidados intensivos y heridas mágicas. Los doctores y enfermeras, estaban desbordados. Tras un examen preliminar el cirujano en jefe se dirigió a los que habían llevado los cuerpos.

.-Señores debo felicitarles, ha sido una idea fantástica ponerlos en éxtasis hasta que fueran atendidos, eso sin lugar a dudas les ha salvado la vida. De quien ha sido la idea?

Los aurores se quedaron sin decir palabra. Uno de ellos había estado en todo momento con los heridos y nadie les había lanzado ningún hechizo salvo los normales para conocer su estado general. Por lo que sabían sobre poner a un hombre en ese estado era tremendamente complicado por no decir que eran necesario al menos tres magos por cada cuerpo, quedando después totalmente agotados.

.- No lo sabemos señor, nos los encontramos así.

.-Pues quienes hayan sido les han salvado la vida. A estas horas llevarían horas muertos.

Sin decir nada más se volvió hacia sus pacientes y continuó dando instrucciones de cómo atender a cada uno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una reunión especial de la orden del fénix, el profesor Dumbledore era el último en llegar tras mantener una reunión con el jefe médico de San Mungo para conocer el estado de los pacientes enviados especialmente desde Azkaban. El tema del hechizo que había mantenido con vida a los pacientes hasta su llegada al hospital había sido tratada con delicadeza. Él tenía una teoría pero la verdad, ni siquiera él era capaz de creersela.

.-Buenas noches señores. Creo que todos están al corriente de lo que ha ocurrido en Azkaban.- Dijo nada más entrar por la puerta sin esperar a que los miembros comenzaran a lanzarle preguntas.

.- Se sabe algo de Harry señor?.- Preguntó Hermione Granger inmediatamente.

.-Se encuentra perfectamente, no ha salido de su celda. Es el único preso cuerdo que no ha unido a Voldemort en la lucha. Pero permítanme relatar los hechos tal como los conocemos hasta la fecha.

Punto 1.- Durante una hora entre las 5 de la mañana Hora del último informe recibido de la prisión hasta las 8 horas. Azkaban ha sufrido un ataque.

Punto 2.- Los dementors supuestamente bajo las ordenes de quien no debe ser nombrado han tomado la prisión de azkaban matando a cuantos Aurores se han cruzado en su camino y liberado a todos los prisioneros salvo los que se encontraban demasiado idos para serles de utilidad.

Punto 3.- A las 8:30 un grupo de Aures se ha desplazado a azkaban para saber que estaba pasando, se lo encontraron completamente abandonado. Sin ninguna resistencia. Tras registrar toda la prisión únicamente se encontraron 10 aurores inconscientes. Justo en el último corredor, en el 7 suelo.

Punto 4.- Cerca de 375 prisioneras han unido nuevamente las fuerzas de Voldemort, no conocemos si todos les serán de utilidad pero es mejor pensar lo peor.

Punto 5.- Tras el ataque he mantenido una reunión de urgencia con el ministro y los miembros del consejo superior de brujos y el director del departamento de Aurores. El tema de conversación era hacer frente a la actual situación. Tras mucho debate se ha llegado a la conclusión de permitir el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables durante las luchas. Todos los Mortífagos fugados de azkaban serán ejecutados inmediatamente sin juicio pues ya lo tuvieron en su momento los demás serán juzgados en un plazo de 24 horas, si son considerados culpables la pena será la de muerte. No más prisioneros que puedan escapar de sus prisiones.

Punto 6.- Justo antes de venir hacia aquí he estado hablando con el jefe del hospital San Mungo, al parecer los Aurores rescatados estaban bajo un hechizo de éxtasis para salvarles la vida. Nadie sabe quien lanzó ese hechizo ni por que... De momento, en cuando se recuperen de sus lesiones serán interrogados con veritaserum para verificar sus lealtades como medida de precaución.

Punto 7.- Las fuerzas actuales de los Aurores ascienden a 800 efectivos. Si sumamos a los cadetes de último año 1100. Las fuerzas supuestas de Voldemort hasta la semana pasada eran de entre 1000 y 1500, si sumamos los refuerzos actuales..... Nos superan 2 a 1. Eso sin contar las criaturas oscuras que le deben obediencia.. Los dementors en Azkaban eran cerca de 200, suponemos que son los únicos que quedan pero no podemos estar seguros, además, si Voldemort les deja rienda suelta podrán reproducirse rápidamente, en cuestión de un año pueden doblar su numero.

.-Pero como pueden reproducirse esas criaturas?

.-Bueno, de eso no estamos muy seguros, al parecer comiendo almas, llega un momento que un solo cuerpo es incapaz de contener más energía por decirlo de alguna forma, en ese preciso momento se duplican dividiendo la energía por dos.

.-Pero, cuanto tiempo? Cuantas vidas son necesarias antes de que?- Preguntó incrédulamente la Sra. Weasley.

.-No lo sabemos, he dicho un año como podría haber dicho 6 meses, no hay nada seguro con los dementors. Y su dificultad para matarles.... únicamente múltiples patronus son capaces de desintegrar su cuerpo. Hasta la fecha...

.-Como que hasta la fecha??? Hay otra forma.?

.-Esta mañana, en el 7 corredor, estaba impregnado de una sustancia repulsiva y putrefacta, según los análisis se trata de restos de dementors. Era como si hubiesen hervido.

.-No es así como se vuelven al morir por múltiples patronus??

.-No, sus cuerpos no quedan hecho gelatina. Más bien se convierten en polvo.

.-Y entonces? Como ha ocurrido??.- Preguntó Ron intrigado.

.-Pues no lo sabemos y no es la única cosa, el hechizo de Éxtasis inducido, es un hechizo complicado que normalmente solo usan los medimagos, es raro encontrar a alguien aparte de ellos que ni siquiera sepan que existe. Aparte de esto se necesitan 3 magos especializados para conseguirlo con éxito, si tenemos en cuenta que había 10 Aurores eso suma 30 personas que lo supieran y lo realizasen correctamente en medio de una lucha contra dementors. Según el doctor en todo el centro medico de San Mungo únicamente confiaría en 10 para realizarlo.

.-Según yo lo entiendo es muy posible que no terminemos nuestra instrucción, no es así, con la falta de personal los que empiecen tercer curso comenzarán ha hacer patrullas como los auores graduados.- Dijo Hermione como pensando en alto.

.-Eso de momento srta Granger.- dijo suavemente Albus.- Antes de que termine el año es posible que los de segundo y primer año se unan en esto, de momento se intensificará el horario, serán 12 horas diarias de clase, las practicas serán de campo excepto duelos y defensa. Es lo que sabemos por el momento.

.-Que hará la orden del fénix?.- Preguntó una incrédula Molly Weasley preocupada por su hijo menor.

.-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, la perdida Severus el año pasado nos deja prácticamente sin noticias importantes, los demás espías están en círculos poco importantes por el momento y a la vista de lo siguiente es muy posible que siga siendo así por mucho tiempo.

.-Que hay de Harry ahora?.- Preguntó Hermione tras analizar la situación.

.-No lo sabemos.- dijo sin mucho animo Albus.- Le quedan dos años de condena, pero tampoco están dispuestos a dejar un grupo de Aurores en Azkaban solo para guardar a los 15 presos que quedan, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que 14 están completamente dementes.

.-No lo ejecutarán verdad????.- Dijo Hermione muy indignada.

.-No, eso ya ha quedado claro esta tarde, pero tampoco podemos dejarle libre por mucho que queramos, hay una sentencia firme al respecto y ya le fueron perdonados muchos años por atenuantes. Todo lo que se es que será llevado a otro lugar donde permanecerá hasta el momento de su liberación.

.-Pero profesor él es inocente.- Dijo Ron visiblemente irritado.

.-Yo tb lo creo sr Weasley, pero las pruebas dicen lo contrario, ni siquiera el mundo mágico le cree ya culpable, pero si le liberamos ahora.. Sin más, cualquier otro será libre de pedir lo mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres semanas pasaron antes de que trasladaron a Harry. Le pusieron grilletes en las manos y en los pies pero al menos le permitieron darse una ducha antes de salir. Su primera ducha decente en 3 años. Se pasó más de 1 hora debajo del agua caliente fregándose repetidamente un jabón. Después le entregaron nueva ropa, una ropa blanca lisa de dos piezas, parecido a un pijama. Al menos estaba limpio.

Durante el traslado le trataron francamente bien, incluso le dieron un poco de bebida fresca con un emparedado de jamón y queso. Desde luego no sería él el que se quejase por el cambio.

El lugar donde lo llevaron vía Portkey era muy parecido a lo que Harry imaginaba que sería una prisión Muggle, lo único que pasaba era que era el único preso en ese lugar. Elfos domésticos le entregaban dos raciones de comida diaria y se ocupaban de evacuar los desperdicios orgánicos regularmente para luego desaparecer durante varias horas. Por lo que podía verse, no había ninguna puerta que daba acceso al lugar. Pero a fin de cuentas, para que lo querían unos elfos domésticos. Siempre podían aparecerse no???

Una vez a la semana hacían aparecer dentro de la celda una gran tina de agua caliente y le entregaban algo de jabón. Después de estar 3 años en Azkaban para Harry eso era un hotel de 5 estrellas. Incluso disfrutaba de algo de lectura muggle para entretenerse.

Al principio los elfos habían evitado todo contacto con él, pero después del primer mes incluso charlaban un poco. Nada relevante, alguna vez incluso le permitían escoger la comida.

Curioso los elfos domésticos, criaturas tremendamente hábiles y mágicas, condenadas a la servidumbre únicamente por no ser capaces de ver más allá de los usos cotidianos de sus hechizos.

Harry disfrutó con el cambio, después de aprender tanto en Azkaban ahora había llegado el momento de aprender de otras criaturas, los elfos domésticos. Se lo pasaría bien sin lugar a dudas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo.

Simplemente quiero aclarar unas costitas con los lectores asiduos a cualquiera de mis otras historias.

1.- Antes que nada decirles a los lectores de otras de mis historias que no es que esté dando prioridad a este fic respecto a los otros, tal vez es todo lo contrario. Este fic, al menos en su iniciación constará de unos 7 u 8 capítulos (lo entenderéis mejor después) de los cuales ya están escritos desde hace algún tiempo 6, es decir me quedan 2. Yo reconozco que hace algún tiempo que no actualizo ni el legado del tiempo ni la orden del fénix II pero algunos cambios en mi vida personal me impiden encontrar el tiempo para ello.

Cuales son esos cambios??? Algunos se preguntarán. Pues bien 15 Dias de vacaciones. Donde en un principio quería adelantar algunos capítulos de las dos historias y por motivos complicados de explicar en el fic me han resultado imposibles de realizar.

Segundo cambio, un cambio de trabajo, por una parte los 15 días de rigor antes de dejar la empresa me obligaron a destinar más horas de las normales para dejarlo todo más o menos listo.

Tercero, la nueva jornada laboral y nuevas obligaciones: Eso quiere decir que ahora trabajo una media de 10 horas cada día. Cuando antes solo hacía 8, además me levando 1,5 horas más temprano y yo siempre he dicho que mi inspiración suele presentarse a las tantas, cosa que antes no me importaba demasiado pero si ahora, al poco de empezar me presento con cara de haber dormido 5 horas nada más. Pues pueden echarme de patitas en la calle.

Como comprenderéis hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbre al nuevo horario me resulta imposible avanzar en las historias salvo en fines de semana.

ASI QUE DE MOMENTO PACIENCIA, la verdad es que me sabe tan mal a mi como a vosotros pero lo primero es lo primero, de modo que disfrutad de este fic que de momento es lo único que puedo ofreceros.


	4. 4to año después de

AÑO 4 DESPUES DE.......

Después de unos meses Harry había deducido donde se encontraba, los elfos lo llamaban simplemente escuela, pero tras una observación del entorno más detallado y alguna que otra escapadita por la noche.......

Se encontraba en la academia de Aurores, MADRE. La llamaban ellos. Era más pequeño que Hogwarts pero igualmente llena de vida, cerca de 400 estudiantes estaban ahora terminando de prepararse para sus exámenes de final de curso. Más de 50 habían muerto durante ese año, ni siquiera habían podido llegar a graduarse.

Harry les miraba con cariño durante sus largas horas de estudio en su forma animaga preferida desde sus días en Azkaban. Un mariposa. Le permitía acceso libre por todo el castillo sin que nadie llegase a reparar en un pequeña y preciosa mariposa que se escurría entre las puerta mal cerradas y los agujeros sin tapar.

Nunca se había sentido tan libre, lleno de vida. El clon que se encontraba meditando en su celda hacía prácticamente imposible que nadie se diese cuenta de su ausencia. Incluso le avisaba si alguien se encontraba a 20 metros de él. Para que pudiese volver antes de que la falta de reacción por parte del clon pudiese generar alguna sospecha.

Durante todo el año había estado muy cerca de sus amigos aunque estos nunca llegaron a saberlo. Vio como en varias ocasiones tuvieron que pasar varios días en la enfermería para recuperarse de sus lesiones. Según la enfermera, tenían el record de permanencia en ella, aunque siempre les decía que eran los que antes se recuperaban de sus lesiones. Harry tenía parte de culpa en eso, siempre les ayudaba cuando estaban profundamente dormidos y aunque en más de una ocasión hubiera podido curarles complemente era preferible que no pareciese un milagro.

Ellos siempre decían lo mismo. "Eso es por que no conoces a Harry, él se pasaba más tiempo en la enfermería que en el dormitorio". A Harry le hacía mucha ilusión ese tipo de comentarios. No había semana que no pudiera escuchar algún comentario por el estilo."Si Harry estuviera aquí él sabría que hacer......" o "Dentro de un año volveremos a estar completos".

Harry no guardaba ningún aprecio por el mundo mágico, ya no.... Su encarcelación injusta había causado eso.... No debía lealtad a ningún estado o nación. Con los únicos que se sentía en deuda era con sus amigos, Albus, toda la familia Weasley. Eran los únicos que habían creído ciegamente en él. Nunca le había puesto en duda ni siquiera cuando el propio Harry las tenía. Y el último merodeador, Remus, había llovido durante 15 días seguidos en Azkaban cuando Harry se enteró por casualidad de su muerte. El comedor de la muerte que lo había hecho pagaría, Lucius Malfoy, como lo haría la prima de Sirius.

Tal como dice la gente sabia el venganza en mejor servida fría. Y en este caso llevaba 4 años enfriándose pero no por eso había dejado de hervir.

Llevaba todo el día revoloteando con la escuela sin encontrar ni a Hermione ni a Ron. Seguro que habían tenido que salir en alguna misión, con un poco de suerte esa noche se enteraría de los detalles.

Tres días pasaron sin tener noticias de ellos. Empezaba a preocuparse, nunca antes había tardado tanto en completar una misión. Confiaba completamente en ellos, eran buenos, los mejores de su promoción sin dudarlo pero el enemigo no era fácil de batir y luchando siempre en desventaja era sencillo caer en el campo de batalla.

Por mucho que intentó enterarse por sus compañeros donde se encontraban o que misión estaban realizando no obtuvo respuestas. Ninguno de ellos tenía la información. Ni siquiera el director lo sabía, simplemente conocía que la orden había llegado de lo más alto y que era una misión extremadamente peligrosa. Harry estaba realmente preocupado.

Esa misma noche, tres Aurores llegaron donde se encontraba él. Eso era extraño, después de un año allí nunca había recibido ninguna salvo los elfos que se encargaban de sus necesidades. Al parecer llevaban a un prisionero con ellos.

.-Lo hemos capturado hace una hora, tenemos que interrogarlo inmediatamente.- Dijo el más alto de los tres.

.-Estás seguro que sabe algo?

.- Seguro, Weasley le marcó como siempre hace para seguirles después, estaba allí ayer por la noche.

.-Maldito bastado, por tu culpa un compañero está en el hospital, pagarás por esto.

.-Antes debemos saber donde está Granger, no estaba junto a Weasley. Seguro se la llevaron a algún sitio.

Tras atarle fuertemente le administraron tres gotas del suero de la verdad.

.-Cual es tu nombre?

.-Wilson Mcnoll

.-Atacasteis ayer por la noche a unos Aurores?

.-Si.

.-Quien estaba contigo.?

.-No se sus nombres. Nunca nos damos los nombres.

.-Donde se encuentra la Auror.

.-Nos la llevamos, al parecer uno de los preferidos de nuestros señor tiene especial predilección por esa sangre sucia.

.-Cual es el nombre de ese preferido?

.-No se su nombre, solo que no está marcado, es de los pocos que no está marcado.

.-Hace mucho que sirve a quien no debe ser nombrado?

.-Solo unos años, después de salir de Hogwarts, era....

No pudo continuar, la puerta de la celda donde se encontraba Harry estalló en mil pedazos, la ira, lo que estaba escuchando, Ron y Hermione tenían problemas.

Los Aurores levantaron sus varitas en dirección a la nube de polvo que inundaba el lugar. Que estaba pasando, únicamente Potter se encontraba ahí, nunca había dado problemas, por que ahora?

Únicamente unos ojos verdes relucientes podían verse entre la polvareda, unos ojos verdes que no estaban contentos. Esos Aurores era muy experimentados, gente curtida en la batalla pero esos ojos, ninguno pudo pronunciar ningún hechizo para defenderse, estaban completamente congelados en su sitio sin poder moverse, ni decir nada mientras la figura de Harry se les acercó, el prisionero estaba paralizado por el miedo. Como sabiendo que la ira de esa bestia era por su culpa.

Dejando de lado a los Aurores se acercó al prisionero, no tenía ningún sentido seguir haciéndole preguntas, no sacaría nada de él, no al menos con preguntas.

Poniendo su mano encima de su cabeza, el prisionera empezó a chillar. Las imágenes desde su niñez hasta apenas unas horas antes pasaron por su cabeza en segundos. Cuando finalizó se desmayó.

El hombre no era inocente, desde luego, ahora sabía lo mismo que este hombre, hasta que notas había sacado en la escuela, un montón de información sin valor, despreciando toda la información irrelevante se quedo únicamente con lo que realmente importaba. El nombre y la ubicación de su punto de encuentro después de capturarla. Una taberna llamada Serpiente divina en el callejón Knockturn. Su punto de enlace el tabernero de ese local. Seguramente no era más que un intermediario sin importancia pero al menos era un punto de partida.

Andes de ir allí tendría que hacer unas cuantas cosas. Ron estaba muy grabe en el hospital, seguramente no pasaría de esta noche, las heridas eran demasiado severas y su nivel mágico bajo mínimos.

Poniéndose de nievo delante de los Aurores inmovilizados les dijo.

.-Volveré en una semana, tengo algo que hacer.... Por vuestro bien espero que no interfiráis, a mi me da igual matar mortífagos que Aurores. Volved a vuestras casas y encerraros en ella durante una semana. Será mucho más seguro.

Tras decir esto chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció.

Inmediatamente los Aurores quedaron libres del hechizo inmovilizador pero seguían sin moverse. Como demonios había desaparecido? Ellos había llegado por Portkey, era imposible desaparecerse en un radio de 5 Km. de la escuela.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

Cuando reapareció se encontraba vestido de verde con una careta del mismo color y un gorrito a juego en la cabeza. Estaba en san Mungo su mejor amigo estaba allí con su vida pendiente de un hilo. Necesitaba respuestas y las quería ya. Se dirigió al mostrador donde se encontraba la recepción.

.-Perdona Ana.- dijo mirando la tarjeta que llevaba en su bolsillo. Tan disimuladamente como pudo hizo aparecer otra igual con el nombre de Miguel Strogof.- Me han informado que un amigo de cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts se encuentra en el hospital muy grave. Su nombre es Ron , Ron Weasley

.-Espere un momento doctor Strogof , enseguida lo busco.- tras agitar varias veces su varita dentro de un mar de fichas apareció la requerida.- Ron Weasley, habitación 204 en la segunda planta. Al parecer tiene las visitas restringidas y un grupo de Aurores custodia la entrada.

.-No se preocupe srta. Muchas gracias.

Al llegar allí se encontró con dos Aurores custodiando la puerta, pero igual que los que se encontraban en su celda no pudieron ni pedirle el nombre.

Tranquilamente se adentró en la habitación, la luz era tenue y podían escuchar unos llantos ahogados. La sra Weasley se encontraba sollozando sentada en un cómodo sillón. Al parecer los médicos había sido muy francos con ellos y no le habían dado falsas esperanzas.

.-Se encuentra bien señora?.- Preguntó tímidamente.

.-Sniff, snifff, si doctor, ha venido a examinar a mi pequeño Ronny?. Es el más valiente de todos los hermanos y el más inteligente. Es una desgracia que no se pueda vivir en paz.

La verdad es que Ron no tenía buena cara, cerca de una docena de hechizos impedían que perdiera la vida aunque no le ayudaban en nada para recuperarla. Con mucho cuidado se aproximó, leyó el informe medico que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Heridas internas de extrema gravedad, fuerte contusión en la cabeza. Exposición a varios Cruciatus. Por suerte en Azkaban había aprendido medicina que si no.....

Lo más peligroso para su vida eran las heridas internas si no curaban rápidamente su corazón no lo resistiría y había una posible falta de riego sanguíneo en el cerebro. Poniendo sus manos en el pecho empezó a concentrar su energía. Inmediatamente sus manos empezaron a brillar con luz cegadora, palabras susurras como un cántico celestial que nadie en aquella sala podía entender, si alguien supiese la lengua se daría cuenta que se trataba de arameo antiguo, si alguien las conociera, se daría cuanta que eran las mismas palabras que Jesús utilizaba cuando se le atribuyeron curaciones milagrosas.

Durante más de 10 minutos continuó con esta operación desplazando lentamente sus manos por todo el tronco. Ningún cambio parecía haber sufrido el convaleciente cuando el sudor perlaba la frente del doctor y sus oraciones detuvieron, aunque una leve sonrisa denotó cierto aire de victoria.

Poniendo las manos en la cabeza del enfermo, volvió a empezar el ritual. Las palabras llenaron la estancia del mismo modo que lo hacia la cegadora luz. Como si de un interruptor se tratase, cuando el doctor detuvo sus cánticos los ojos de Ron Weasley se abrieron lentamente.

.-Hermione...

.-Juuuu, descansa. Yo me encargo de eso....- Dijo Harry posando sus dedos en sus párpados e induciendo al enfermo en un sueño restaurador.

La sra Weasley lloraba viendo la escena, no sabía que había hecho el doctor pero estaba segura que su hijo viviría. Había abierto los ojos y eso era buena señal. Esperó paciente hasta que el doctor volvió a acercársele.

.-Se pondrá bien.

.-Gracias doctor, no se como agradecérselo.

.-Soy yo quien estaba en deuda contigo.

La señora Weasley miró a los ojos del doctor, unos ojos verdes luminosos, unos ojos que la miraban como lo hacían sus hijos. Con cariño.

No llegó a decir nada, el desconocido desapareció delante de ella. Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde la noche anterior una tormenta desgarradora asolaba Londres. Había aparecido de golpe y unas negras nubes habían cubierto todo el cielo descargando una tormenta eléctrica de proporciones gigantesca. Los rayos iluminaban fugazmente antes de volver a la penumbra en que estaba sumido el día.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando se dirigió a su trabajo, era un trabajo sencillo. Era vigilante de cementerio mágico de londres. No era el mejor de los trabajos pero era una forma decente de ganase la vida y no solía tener problemas.

Al llegar entró en la pequeña cabina que daba a la entrada del cementerio, era pequeña pero acogedora, una pequeña estufa mantenía la estancia siempre a la misma temperatura. Fuese verano o invierno. Decidió prepararse una taza de chocolate antes de empezar su ronda. La verdad es que este tiempo no invitaba a hacerlo pero cuanto antes la hiciera antes podría descansar.

De lo único que tendría que preocuparse era de los nuevos visitantes que no conocían la ubicación de la tumba de sus seres queridos. Les vendería un plano detallado de la zona en el que diciendo el nombre o el apellido mostraba la forma más rápida de llegar a ella. De todas formas no esperaba que hubiera muchas visitas este día. Quien en su sano juicio iría a un cementerio en un día como este.

Tras tomarse el chocolate, su cuerpo pareció recuperarse el frío día. Cogió una capa tupida y reforzó los hechizos impermeables que contenía.

Empezó como cada día en el ala este, aunque el día era oscuro, los frecuentes rayos iluminaban perfectamente su camino y las tumbas circundantes. Tardó 20 minutos en llegar a su último destino el ala Sur. En 5 minutos volvería a encontrarse en su pequeña cabina, a cobijo del tiempo. Con paso firme y seguro abrió la verja, esa ala era la de más categoría, descansaban los miembros de las más antiguas de las familias mágicas. Era algo parecido a las bóvedas de Gringotts, la bóvedas por debajo de la 100 eran ocupadas por las más ricas y prestigiosas.

Cuando casi estaba terminando la ronda le pareció ver una figura bastida de blanco, sentada en el suelo. Tubo que esperar verías rayos antes de estar seguro que la vista no le hubiese engañado. Al penos lo parecía, sería mejor echar un vistazo, no fuera que algún gamberro hubiera entrado sin permiso. Esas familias no eran muy tolerantes a los fallos.

Tal como fue acercándose pudo percibir más detalles. Era un joven, sus ropas eran sencillas, blancas aunque ahora empapadas completamente. Estaba calado hasta los huesos. Estaba sentado en el suelo mirando las lapidas y moviendo los labios como si estuviera hablándoles.

.-Señor, se encuentra bien?.- Pregunté desde la distancia. El desconocido se giró. Tenía unos ojos verdes que parecían desprender una luz tenue. Tal como fui acercándome pude apreciar su cara.

Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, aunque en estos momentos no podía decir si estaba o no llorando, por la cara totalmente mojada que tenía.

.-Cogerá frío señor, será mejor que vuelva en otro momento.- Dijo un poco nervioso el vigilante a pocos metros de donde se encontraba Harry.

Una mirada bastó para hacerle comprender que al visitante no le importaba coger frío y que deseaba seguir solo. Viendo que no estaba haciendo nada malo decidió dirigirse hacia su cabina, pero antes de dio una mirada a las tumbas donde se encontraba.

Las dos primeras eran muy conocidas, James Potter, junto a él Lily, su esposa. A cada lado se encontraban unas más recientes, la de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, sus mejores amigos. El visitante se encontraba sentado entre la de Lily y James, aunque más de una mirada se escapaba a la de Black y Lupin. Al parecer les conocía a ambos. Sin poder contenerse le preguntó al desconocido.

.-Por favor, podría indicarme su nombre, es para el registro.- El desconocidó volvió a mirarle antes de contestar.

.-Harry James Potter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden dejar su apinión, es el motor que inspira a mi musa.

UN saludo


	5. 1er día después de

1er DIA DESPUÉS DE.......

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba mirando los informes que le llegaban del ministerio, como cada día varias decenas de lechuzas esperaban sus contestaciones. Durante los últimos años, pasaba más tiempo haciendo de enlace con el ministerio que en su cargo como director del colegio.

La mayoría de ellas eran informes rutinarios que lo único que hacían eran hacerle perder su tiempo. Antes de poder continuar con su rutina antes del desayuno una lechuza entre disparada por la ventana y voló incontrolada por la habitación. El color rojo del pergamino que llevaba atado en su pata denotaba la importancia de la información que transportaba.

Tras una pequeña pausa la lechuza aterrizó en el escritorio delante del director y alzó su pata derecha portadora de noticias.

Con movimientos rápidos y eficaces, fruto de una larga practica Albus echó un vistazo a su contenido.

Su ojos surcaron entre los párrafos absorbiendo la información que contenían. Básicamente se resumía en la siguiente. Harry Potter, escapado, poderes indeterminados. Dice que volverá en una semana. Busca y captura.....

Releyó la carta varias veces captando lo que no estaba escrito. Harry había escuchado lo que había pasado a sus amigos. Había hecho algo al prisionero y había salido en busca de Hermione. Magia sin varita a un nivel indeterminado. Una advertencia.... No se crucen en mi camino hasta que la encuentre.

Si lo que decía era verdad, y no dudaba que lo fuera. En estos momentos Harry era un peligro para si mismo. Sin poder determinar su estado mental, su estado emocional estaba alterado. Su mejor amiga estaba desaparecida, su mejor amigo en las puertas de la muerte, no dudaría en entrar en la misma guarida de Voldemort para rescatarla aunque supiese que le costaría la vida. El problema es que si alguien se lo cruzaba antes no dudaría en utilizar la fuerza. Una fuerza que por otro lado no podían determinar.

Nunca había podido interrogar a Harry sobre lo ocurrido en azkaban, los Aurores que se encontraban ahí habían despertado semanas después del incidente y no recordaban nada de lo sucedido. Los médicos decían que era normal después de una experiencia tan traumática.

Y un cuerno, él estaba seguro que había un hechizo desmemorizante de por medio. El único problema era que no lo podía demostrar ni contrarrestar. Cuanto más analizó la situación más veía que Harry había hecho algo, que tenía todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Ahora había hecho cosas que habían asustado a Aurores experimentados, desaparecido de un sitio cuando se suponía que era imposible. Que sería lo proximo resucitar a los muertos??.

Como contestanto su pregunta el fuego en su despacho aumentó de intensidad, desde que esa dichosa tormenta había empezado la noche anterior siempre se encontraba encendida y con intensidad.

Entre las llamas un hombre de cabellos rojizos requirió su atención.

.-Albus, soy Arthur, tienes unos minutos?

.-Claro, Arthur, pediré que nos traigan aquí el desayuno. Un poco de te mientras tanto.

.-Si gracias, este maldito tiempo lo está complicando todo.- Dijo el patriarca de los Weasley apareciendo entre las llamas.

.-Como se encuentra tu hijo, se que has pasado la noche en el hospital, ha habido cambios?

.-Si, de eso quería hablarte, esta noche, sobre eso de las 5, un doctor ha entrado en la habitación de Ron, únicamente estaba Molly, yo estaba en la cafetería, cuando he vuelto Molly estaba llorando encima de Ron, la verdad. Pensé lo peor y fui a consolar a mi esposa con lagrimas en los ojos. Cuando finalmente se tranquilizó un poco me dijo que el doctor había hecho algo a Ron, que durante unos segundos se había despertado incluso. El mismo doctor le había dicho que se pondría bien.

Podrás imaginar mi sorpresa, estaba pensando que mi hijo menor estaba muerto cuando mi esposa me dice que se pondrá bien. No sabiendo muy bien que hacer, salí para pedir a los Aurores que guardan la puerta el nombre del doctor..- En ese momento Arthur daba un sorbo en su té, mientras le temblaban las manos.

Los Aurores juran que nadie aparte de mi y mi esposa entró en la habitación.- Durante unos segundos no dijo nada, mirando la reacción de Dumbledore que permanecía impasible como si lo que le estaba contando fuera lo más normal del mundo.- Entonces llamé a un doctor, alguien había entrado en la habitación sin autorización, podría haberle hecho algo a mi hijo. Cuando los doctores le examinaban no daban crédito, estaba mucho mejor, no completamente bien, pero desde luego fuera de peligro. SE PONDRÄ BIEN ALBUS SE PONDRÁ BIEN, en unas semanas estará como nuevo. NO ES INCREÍBLE????

Aunque Albus estaba tremendamente contento por la recuperación de Ron, el seguía pensando en el misterioso doctor que le había ayudado, cosa que por la emoción Arthur parecía haber ignorado.

.-Me alegro mucho Arthur , pero.... sabes algo de ese Doctor?

.-Bueno, al preguntar en recepción nos dijeron que un tal Doctor Miguel Strogof preguntó por la habitación de nuestro hijo, pero no han podido dar más detalles. Estoy ansioso por poder estrechar las manos de ese hombre, lo que ha hecho es poco más de un milagro.

Albus sonreía ante la mención del nombre. Miguel Strogof (como demonios se escriba) es el protagonista de una novela muggle de aventuras en las que el enviado del Zar tiene que pasar múltiples penurias antes de completar su misión.

.-Arthur, lee esto.- Dijo entregándole el pergamino Rojo de encima de su mesa.

Durante unos segundos Arthur leyó el contenido del mensaje sin poder dar credito, díos, por que ahora, el pobre chico sería buscado vivo o muerto. Estaba en un gran problema.

.-Esto ocurrió sobre las 4 de la mañana.- Dijo Albus dándole una indirecto a Arthur que se quedo pensando durante un momento.

.-CLARO, era él Albus, era él, el doctor tenía ojos verdes. Según Molly le miró como lo hace un hijo a una madre. ERA Él, por eso se escapó, para poder ayudar a mi hijo.

.-No creo que esa fuese su única razón aunque si parte de ella.- Por un momento Arthur no entendió lo que el viejo hombre le estaba diciendo.

.-Hermione....- Albus cabeceó.- Pero tenemos que ayudarle, los Aurores irán a por él, los Mortífagos también. Por lo que sabemos Hermione podría estar a manos de quien tu sabes... Eso, eso..... sería un suicidio Albus.

.-Lo se Arthur, lo sé. Pero hay ciertos detalles que no encajan y Harry parece ser capaz de hacer ciertas cosas que escapan a mi comprensión. No sabemos donde se encuentra en estos momentos. Los únicos a los que podría tener intención de avisar o están en el hospital o desaparecidos.

.-No se lo que piensas hacer tu, o la Orden al respecto.- Dijo Arthur poniéndose de pié.- pero yo, mi familia, le debemos una deuda a Harry, una deuda de un mago. Los Weasley no podemos ser los más ricos del mundo, pero te juro que pagamos nuestras deudas.- Dijo golpeando la mesa con su puño.- Harry es de la familia, por el amor de Dios.

.-Tranquilízate Arthur, estoy de tu parte.

.-No, no puedo tranquilizarme, he de hablar con Molly, con los chicos, tenemos que buscarle, ponerle a salvo.

.-Arthur, espera un segundo, llamaré a los miembros de la orden, buscaremos a Harry. Si le encontramos antes que los Aurores o los Mortífagos aún hay esperanza. Nos reuniremos esta tarde, si alguien se lo encuentra que intente traerlo aquí, pero Arthur.- dijo Albus muy serio.- Harry puede ser peligroso.

.-Albus, por dios, es como un hijo para mi.

.-Si, pero ha pasado 3 años junto a los Dementors en la peor prisión del mundo. No sabemos como eso le ha podido afectar.

.-Sirius pasó 12 años y....

.-Si, pero Sirius era un animago, por eso pudo resistirlo. Harry no lo era. Además Sirius era un adulto y sabes lo mucho que le afectaban a Harry los Dementors.

.-No puedes estar seguro de que él no era....

.-Arthur, enseñé a Harry Oclumency, si solo, por un segundo hubiera pensado en aprenderlo clandestinamente, lo sabría. Habíamos quedado en que Minerva le enseñaría a principio de 7 curso, justo cuando paso..... No te pido que le des la espalda, solo que tengas cuidado, no quiero que por salvar a uno de tus hijos tengas que perder a otro.

Arthur cabeceó y se dirigió inmediatamente al hospital, tenía que decírselo a Molly, después llamaría a sus hijos. Ellos le ayudarían a encontrarlo. Aunque fuera la último que hiciera, encontraría a Harry y lo pondría a salvo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una figura oculta en una gruesa capa y tapado con un capucha negra, se movía sigilosamente entre la tormenta entre los callejones que componían el callejón Knockturn, en un día como ese, ni siquiera los delincuentes, rateros y asesinos que solían deambular por ellos se atrevían a salir.

Frente él se encontraba su destino, la taberna Serpiente divina. Sin importarle el hombre que se encontraba delante de la puerta se dirigió con paso firme hace ella. Al subir el último de los escalones delante de la puerta una mano le trabó el camino.

.-Quien eres?.- Dijo el hombre rudamente. Al parecer era una especie de portero, no es que le extrañase, con la clase de cliente que debía frecuentar el local debía disponer de algún tipo de seguridad.- No me has oído o eres sordo?.

Lo siguiente que vieron los clientes de tan distinguido local era como un cuerpo humano rompía la puerta y se derrumbaba a 5 metros de la entrada. Al girar su mirada, solo vieron oscuridad....... hasta que un relámpago mostró una persona con una capa negra y capucha entraba por el agujero que antes era una puerta.

Sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a los clientes fue directamente a la barra. Tras mirar minuciosamente a las dos personas que se encontraba tras ella se dirigió al de su derecha.

.-Tu eres el dueño?.- Preguntó como sabiendo la respuesta.

.-Lárgate de aquí, no nos gustan los desconocidos.....

.-Responde a una simple pregunta y me iré. A quien se efectuó la entrega de ayer por la noche.

.-No se nada de ninguna entrega. Ahora márchese.- Dijo visiblemente nervioso.

.-Yo creo que estás mintiendo.- Dijo con una voz cada vez más fría.

.-Estás llamando a mi amigo mentiroso?.- Dijo un hombre cercano a él con cara de pocos amigos.

.-Si este es tu amigo... si, le estoy llamando mentiroso.- el tabernero se alejó sabiamente del desconocido.

Inmediatamente el hombre intentó sacar su varita antes de conseguir siquiera acercase a ella un cuchillo estaba clavado hasta la empuñadura en su corazón. A partir de ahí se desató un auténtico infierno.

Los abundantes clientes sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a maldecir al desconocido, principalmente usando las maldiciones imperdonables. Antes de que la primera de ellas llegara a su destino, el desconocido había desaparecido y aparecido en el otro extremo del local con las dos manos extendidas hacia sus atacantes pronunciando extrañas palabras en un idioma desconocido.

Aunque esos hombres no lo supieran, era egipcio, y el hechizo una antigua maldición usada para guardar las tumbas de los faraones y en los juicios para determinar si un hombre debía o no ser condenado a muerte. Si un hombre de buen corazón sufría esta maldición no le ocurriría nada. Sería como respirar en el interior de una niebla. En cambio, si el hombre merecía la muerte o sus intenciones no eran buenas, sufriría una muerte horrenda.

Eso era precisamente lo que les estaba pasando a los clientes de la taberna. Sus gritos de dolor de buen seguro podrían escucharse desde el callejón Diagon.

Cuando la niebla se disipó mostró un espectáculo grotesco de cuerpos muertos con una expresión haber muerto en un profundo sufrimiento. Algunas mesas mostraban las marcas de los arañazos producto de un intento infantil de escapar del dolor. Cuanto más culpable era la victima más dolor sufría antes de su muerte. Al parecer de Harry, esa era un justa manera de enmendar sus pecados y al ver el estado de algunos cuerpos, podía decirse que algunos de ellos eran realmente merecedores de ese castigo.

El tabernero estaba libido ante lo que estaba pasando en su local. Un completo desconocido había aniquilado a todos los presentes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, usando alguna clase de maldición o hechizo que nunca antes había visto. Y realmente había visto muchos.

Sin esperar para saber que pasaba corrió hacia la puerta de atrás sin mirar si el hombre le seguía o no. Cuando dobló el último recodo antes de la puerta trasera se encontró con que el desconocido estaba esperándole ahí.

.-No hemos terminado nuestra conversación.- Dijo tranquilamente.

.-Márchese, déjeme en paz, yo no se nada, lo juro. Solo hago las entregas, no me importa que son o quien lo quiere....... Juro que no se nada más.

.-Bueno, eso es lo veremos.- En un rápido movimiento puso su mano en la cabeza del tabernero y las imágenes de su vida empezaron a pasar a cámara rápida. En cuestión de segundos había terminado. El tabernero era un hombre interesante, un gran negociador. Conocía perfectamente los nombres y las personas adecuadas para cada situación. Multitud de contactos, contraseñas. Lugares de reunión. Y lo más importante, otra pista que podía conducirle hacia Hermione. No es que supiera mucho en ese asunto en particular. Solo la persona que había recogido el paquete. Un hombre que solía ir todos los Martes, jueves y sábados por la noche a un almacén oculto en la zona industrial de la ciudad. Oculta a ojos muggles como un almacén de suministros alimenticios. Allí intercambiaban mercancías entre los asistentes en una puja, según el día podían encontrarse suministros muy interesantes, aunque el precio a pagar dependía de los asistentes.

Mañana por la noche volvería a ir de caza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Arthur llegó al hospital se encontró a su esposa acompañada de su hija menor y a dos de sus hijos, Bill y Charlie. Con toda la calma que pudo explicó a su familia lo que le acaba de explicar el director del colegio. Lo que Harry había hecho y la decisión de la orden de buscarle y llevarle con vida a Hogwart. No hizo falta decirles que su padre consideraba que estaba en deuda con Harry. La deuda de un mago. Todos ellos sentían de la misma forma. Por segunda vez, le debían la vida de uno de sus hermanos. Y tal como había dicho su padre. Los Weasley siempre pagan sus deudas.

Cuando su padre dijo que se marcharía para hablar con los gemelos en su tienda en el callejón Diagon Bill decidió acompañarle. Así, después, iría un momento a Gringotts para ver si circulaba algún rumor sobre el paradero de Harry. Los duendes eran auténticos imanes para la información y ahora sacaría el máximo provecho a ello.

Los gemelos escucharon atentamente el relato de su padre de cómo Harry había escapado y salvado a Ron de una muerte segura. De cómo se encontraba ahora buscando a Hermione con los Aurores y dentro de poco a los Mortífagos en sus talones y ellos en medio.

.-Le debemos dos deudas de magos, ha arriesgado dos veces la vida por un Weasley y es hora de devolvérselo.- Dijo Bill mirando a sus hermanos a los ojos.

.-Vosotros le debéis dos, nosotros tres.- Dijeron los dos gemelos al mismo tiempo.- El financió la tienda con el dinero del premio del torneo de los tres magos. Cerraremos inmediatamente. Le buscaremos por donde haga falta... no te

No pudo terminar podían escucharse unos gritos desde la calle, la gente se aglutinaba señalando hacia el callejón Knockturn. Inmediatamente toda la familia Weasley salió para ver que estaba pasando.

.-Que son estos gritos.- Preguntó Bill a un hombre que hacía unos momentos se encontraba gesticulando airadamente.

.-Se han escuchado gritos desde el callejón Knockturn.- Dijo el hombre.- un grupo de Aurores han ido a investigar. Al parecer están buscando a un fugado o algo así.

Inmediatamente los chicos miraron a su padre y se dirigieron hacia donde se habían dirigido los Aurores del ministerio. No tardaron en llegar, numerosos curiosos parecían indicarles el camino adecuado. Al parecer la lluvia intensa no había disminuido las ansias de curiosidad de la muchedumbre.

Al acercarse se encontraron con un grupo de 10 Aurores rodeando la taberna de la Serpiente divina. No era el mejor de los lugares y su numero no era sinónimo de victoria, Si tenían que tomar la taberna a la fuerza necesitarían al menos 50 hombres. Arthur reconoció al líder del escuadrón y se le acercó.

.-Que está pasando aquí Tomas?.

.-Se han escuchado gritos provenientes de la taberna Arthur. Estamos esperando refuerzos para entrar. Con nuestro numero seríamos carne de cañón.

.-Crees que están torturando a alguien?

.-No, no era solo un grito, era más como si 30 personas gritaran a la vez, era aterrador. Mira como está la puerta. Alguien la ha cruzado sin abrirla.

Antes de que los Aurores pudieran detenerlos los gemelos y Bill se habían acercado a las escaleras de la taberna y subido los escalones. Con cuidado asomaron sus cabezas por el agujero y vieron múltiples cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo.

.-Dios mío.- Dijo uno de los gemelos.

.-Que demonios ha pasado aquí?.- Preguntó el otro.

Bill miraba los cadáveres resultándole vagamente familiar la expresión de sus caras y el estado de sus cuerpos. Tardó unos segundos en hacer las conexiones. Sus tiempo desactivando maldiciones en Egipto darían sus frutos.

.-Justitia caecus.- Dijo como dando sonidos a sus pensamientos. (Justicia ciega en latin)

.-QUE?.- preguntaron sus hermanos.

.-Es una maldición Egipcia, la encontramos en algunas pirámides, solo los hombres de buen corazón son capaces vivir para contarlo. La utilizaban los faraones para eliminar a los saqueadores de tumbas que únicamente querían sus tesoros. Su propia codicia era la que les provocaba la muerte. Parece la niebla se ha disipado, podemos pasar.

.-No sería mejor informar a los Aurores?.- Preguntó Fred a su hermano.

.-Tal vez, pero si Harry tiene algo que ver en esto, prefiero ser el primero en llegar a él. Es mejor si permanecen al margen. George, será mejor que vuelvas, entretenles un poco, unos minutos únicamente. Diles que estoy mirando si la maldición se ha desvanecido y si hay alguna otra. Fred tu bienes conmigo, no se lo grande que es esto.

Inmediatamente los dos hermanos entraron por el agujero mientras George regresó donde estaba su padre junto al Auror.

.-Es que se han vuelto locos?.- Preguntó muy enfadado el Auror.

.-No ha pasado nada, al parecer alguien lanzó una maldición egipcia en el interior de taberna. Bill está mirando si sigue activa y comprobando que no haya otras. Démosle unos minutos.- Dijo George esperando que los adultos creyeran sus palabras.

.-Que maldición era esa?.- Dijo el Auror como no creyéndole del todo.

.-Bill dijo algo como Justitia Caegus. Explicó que....

.-Se que maldición es.- dijo el Auror completamente blanco, al parecer sabía que era lo que se encontraría en el interior y no le hacia gracia..- Voy a hablan con mis hombres, le daremos 10 minutos.- Dijo antes de marcharse.

Tal como el Auror iba explicando a sus hombres que estaba pasando las caras de estos se pusieron blancas como la nieve. Por suerte para ellos, la lluvia impedía que fuera demasiado patente el miedo que sentían en sus cuerpos.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente. Ninguno de los Aurores alejó su vista ni un momento de la puerta de la taberna. Si lo que decía Thomas de la maldición era cierto, ahí no debía quedar alma con vida. Esa taberna congregaba a lo peor de su mundo y esa maldición la exterminaba sin contemplación.

A los 10 minutos salieron Bill y Fred por el mismo agujero por el que habían entrado. Lo primero que hizo Fred fue vomitar al lado de la puerta. Su hermano Bill, le ayudaba a sostenerse. Él estaba más acostumbrado a ver los efectos de este tipo de cosas, aunque normalmente los cadáveres tenían cientos de años cuando el los descubría.

.- El lugar está limpio, al menos de maldiciones, hay uno que sigue vivo en la parte de atrás pero como no soy medico he decidido no tocarlo. No hay rastro de ninguna otra maldición que yo haya notado.

.-Gracias sr Weasley, estoy más tranquilo después de que usted haya comprobado el lugar, ahora mis hombres y yo terminaremos la inspección.- dijo Thomas a Bill.

.-No hay de que.- le contestó este.- me quedaré con ustedes por un tiempo para estar seguros. Fred, George, papa, será mejor que continuéis sin mi. Nos veremos más tarde.

Con estas palabras Fred señaló a su padre y gemelo para que le siguieran.

.-Que ha pasado ahí dentro?.- Preguntó su padre nada más estar lo suficientemente apartado para que no le oyeran.

.-Alguien se ha cargado a todo el mundo, todos eran mortífagos. Todos muertos, el único que sigue con vida era el tabernero, estaba desmayado de modo que no podemos estar seguros de que es lo que ha pasado pero es importante. Bill dice que se trata de una maldición egipcia muy antigua, actualmente se conocen sus efectos pero no como lanzarla. El secreto se lo llevaron los faraones a la tumba. Yo creo que ha sido Harry, lo ha hecho él. No me preguntes como pero lo se.........

.-Pero como demonios esperas que creamos que una persona que ha pasado los últimos 4 años en prisión salga de repente diciendo maldiciones que ningún ser vivo conoce?.

.-Ehhhh, es una teoría, si tu tienes otra estaré encantado de escucharte.- Dijo a su hermano que permaneció cayado.

.-Bill dice que los duendes de Gringotts pagarían lo que fuese por conocer como lanzarla, es tremendamente efectiva y las personas con buen corazón son totalmente inmunes. Sería una protección mejor que cualquier dragón o criatura contra intrusos no deseados.

.-Bueno, pensemos por un momento que ha sido Harry. Cual puede ser su próximo paso?.

.-Sea lo que sea, el tabernero era el que sabía la información, los demás no le importaban eran solo un estorbo. Es posible que entregaran a Hermione al tabernero después de raptarla.

.-Si, eso es una posibilidad, pero si es así. Cual será el próximo paso, eso solo lo sabe el tabernero, y aunque despierte pronto, cosa que dudo, no creo que desee decírnoslo.

.-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos si quiere hablar o no.- dijo Fred muy convencido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa misma tarde Arthur se reunió con la orden del fénix en el despacho del director de Hogwarts. Era el único Weasley que asistió, los demás continuaban buscando incansablemente a Harry. No querían perder su tiempo en reuniones banales, si alguien sabía algo de Harry su padre se lo diría.

La mitad de los asistentes estaban impacientes cuando Albus apareció.

.-Buenas noches, señores. Todos saben el motivo de esta reunión. El joven Potter se ha escapado de la prisión donde residía esta mañana.

.-Que tiene ese que ver con nosotros?.- Pregunto Stallone, un reciente miembro que era tb miembro del cuerpo de Aurores del ministerio.

.-Bueno, aparte de que es un conocido de la mayoría de los componentes actuales de la orden del fénix, tenemos la creencia que la súbita escapada de Harry se ha debido a que le llegó la información en la que Ron y Hermione estaban en apuros. No tengo que recordar que los dos mencionados forman parte desde hace varios años del a orden del fénix.

.-Si.- continuó Arthur.- Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al hospital y salvarle la vida a mi hijo Ron, ahora mismo Molly y los demás están en su búsqueda.

.-Sr Weasley no quiero ser parecer insensible o algo parecido, pero creía que esta orden tenía como principal preocupación luchar contra Voldemort y todo lo que este representa. No que se dedicaría a buscar a un fugitivo requerido por el ministerio.- Stallone les contestó.

.-Y así es señor Stallone.- Continuó Albus.- Hay cierta profecía que se encontraba en el departamento de misterios que fue destruida a finales del curso en la que Harry cursaba su 5 año. Aunque nadie pudo escucharla antes de ser destruida hay una persona en esta sala que la escuchó en el momento en que fue dicha por primera vez. Esa persona soy yo.

Los miembros de la orden escuchaban con gran interés las revelaciones que su líder les estaba contando.

.-Básicamente lo que esa profecía dice es que el único con el poder para vencer a Voldemort es según todos los indicios Harry.

Estas palabras causaron gran conmoción entre los asistentes. El que debía vencer a Lord Voldemort era un preso que se había pasado los últimos 4 años encerrado en prisión por asesinar a sus parientes muggle.

.-Teniendo esto en cuenta, creo que está en nuestros mejores intereses velar por la vida de esta persona. No solo está en peligro por ser un claro blanco de Lord Voldemort, sino que ahora, tb lo es de los Aurores del ministerio. Si cualquiera de estas dos grupos lo encuentra antes que nosotros podría ser el fin de nuestra lucha

.-Albus, no puedo creer lo que nos estás diciendo, crees sinceramente que el salvador del mundo mágico será un prófugo de la justicia?. Estás perdiendo el norte Albus, escucha mis palabras.

.-Stallone. Conozco perfectamente que las predicciones son un tema poco consistente, pero no podemos negar que las que son autenticas terminan por cumplirse aunque el destino muestre extrañas cartas. Podríamos discutir si Harry es o no el que la profecía marca como el único con el poder de matar a Voldemort. Pero aunque solo tuviera un 1 por ciento de posibilidades de ser él, no podemos perderle. Es nuestra mejor baza a jugar en estos momentos. No quiero que luchéis con Aurores por Harry, ni que os pongáis en las fauces de lord Voldemort por él.

Solo quiero que lo busquéis y en caso de encontrarlo, intentad hacedle entender que lo mejor para él es que se entregue.

.-Hay algo más.- continuó Arthur Weasley.- supongo que os habéis enterado de lo sucedido en la Serpiente divina, una taberna del callejón Knockturn. Según los informes ese local es conocido por todos los delincuentes de Inglaterra, es un lugar de reunión para todo tipo de negocios. Tengo la suposición que Harry fue el causante de toda la destrucción, está siguiendo el rastro de la srta Granger. Por suerte mi hijo Bill iba conmigo, al parecer usó una maldición egipcia de la que solo se conocen sus efectos, ni los duendes saben como realizarla. Es muy posible que los duendes se sumen a su búsqueda. Están muy interesados en esa maldición para proteger sus bóvedas.

.-Estas diciendo que una persona que se ha pasado los últimos 4 años encerrado en prisión de golpe y porrazo se escapa y es conocedor de uno de los secretos del antiguo egipto?.

.-No solo eso, según los médicos de San Mungo mi hijo Ron, no pasaría de esta semana. No podían hacer nada por impedir su muerte. Los mejores especialistas nos dijeron que no había esperanzas. Según ellos, la recuperación de mi hijo es poco más que un milagro. Molly me dijo que únicamente le puso las manos encima y recito algo en un idioma que desconocía.

.-En la profecía hacia mención a un poder que Voldemort desconocía, es posible que se trate de eso, no lo sabemos. Hace un año, cuando Azkaban fue asaltada, Harry fue el único prisionero que no escapó.

.-Eso es por que no les dio tiempo, Albus.

.-No, no creo que sea eso. He hablado con los únicos supervivientes y el ataque se produjo muchas horas antes de que llegaron los primeros aurores a investigar. Además, ellos no saben por que sobrevivieron. Algo les salvo en esa ocasión. Yo creo que fue Harry, había restos de dementors en el pasillo, algo los destruyó completamente.

Uno de los aurores indicó que en los últimos meses los dementors parecía que no quisieran acercarse a la celda donde se encontraba Harry, como si le tuvieran miedo. Cuando durante su primer año, era todo lo contrario, algo pasó durante su estancia en azkaban. Algo que desconocemos, tal vez, su poder desconocido se puso activo. No tenemos ni idea. Eso solo lo podrá confirmar o desmentir el propio Harry.

Los miembros de la orden del Fénix presentes en la reunión parecían sopesar la nueva información. Algunos lo miraban con cierta esperanza, si realmente tuviera poderes desconocidos posiblemente pudiera enfrentarse al señor oscuro. Otros en cambio lo miraban con nerviosismo, que pasaría si se aliase con el señor oscuro??????

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, comienza la acción, ya era hora, espero que les siga gustando y mandando tantos review como hasta ahora.

Un saludo a todos y hasta la próxima semana.


	6. 2do día después de

2do DIA DESPUÉS DE.......

Harry se despertó pronto esa mañana. Había dormido de un tirón durante 12 horas. No había tenido tiempo de inspeccionar su nuevo hogar. Un esplendoroso castillo. El lugar era indetectable y no había poseído visitantes desde hacía al menos 700 años.

Los dueños del castillo habían pasado a ocultarse durante los tiempo de la guerra de la independencia entre las casas reales escocesas e Inglaterra. Sobre el 1300 DC. Se trataba de unos magos de sangre noble, parientes del rey Eduardo I, rey de Inglaterra por aquel entonces. Tras varios años ocultos decidieron intentar llegar hasta la frontera inglesa atravesando el bosque de los aullidos, como lo llamaban los autóctonos de la zona. Para su desgracia, estaba infestado de Dementors que no tuvieron ningún reparo en administrarles su precioso beso.

Muriendo de esa forma el guardián confidencial y con él, el secreto de la localización del castillo de San Jerardo.

Por suerte para él.

El castillo estaba situado en el borde de un acantilado, con grandes rocas afiladas bañadas por el incontrolable rugido del océano. La única forma de acceder a él, era por medio del puente levadizo. Númerosos hechizos y protecciones evitaban la llegada de desconocidos o personas no deseadas.

Cuando Harry había llegado, encima del acantilado únicamente había visto una roca enorme como si el acantilado diera paso a una pequeña montaña, concentrándose en su ubicación la imagen había cambiado hasta mostrar el castillo actual. Al parecer el mismo castillo había notado su presencia, su nuevo dueño, bajando inmediatamente el puente como dándole la bienvenida después de 700 años.

El acceso daba paso a un pequeño patio con escaleras a los lados para subir a la muralla exterior.

A unos 60 metros de la entrada se encontraban algunas puertas pequeñas, justo en el centro una gigantesca puerta de madera en medio de unas columnas de piedra con runas grabadas en ella. Seguramente la puerta a la parte del señor del castillo.

Sin demasiadas ganas de batallar con polvo acumulado por 700 años había optado por dormir en una pequeña alcoba a la derecha de la puerta principal, usada antiguamente por la servidumbre pero comparada con Azkaban era toda una habitación 5 estrellas. Lo único que había hecho antes de acostarse era eliminar todo el polvo de la habitación y de la cama. Lo demás, bien podía esperar un día o un año.

La lluvia no había cesado ni un segundo y cada vez el viento soplaba con más fuerza. Él estaba seguro de una cosa, no cesaría hasta que encontrase a Hermione mientras pronunciaba un juramente silencioso, el que la había raptado lo pagaría aunque para ello tuviera que eliminar a todo el ejercito de Voldemort por el camino.

Era irónico como había cambiado su vida en los pocos años que habían pasado desde el juicio durante el verano antes de su último año en Hogwarts.

El 6 año había resultado agotador aunque muy productivo, Snape, muy a su pesar, había concedido la petición de Dumbledore para que Harry y Ron pudieran entrar en las clases especiales de pociones aunque no habían conseguido el requerido Excelente para ello.

Lo único malo era que Hermione se lo había tomado como algo personal y no pasaba día sin que ella les hiciera estudiar pociones. Era peor que el propio profesor.

El profesor Dumbledore había acogido a Harry en sus clases de Oclumency durante varias horas a la semana. Al finalizar el curso se había convertido en un auténtico amo en la materia, no había sido hasta que había podido aguantar 4 horas seguidas de continuo asedio por parte de Dumbledore y Snape que el viejo director se había dado por satisfecho. En ese momento le había parecido una completa exageración pero había sido gracias a ello que ahora se encontraba vivo y con más poder del que hubiera soñado nunca.

Todo parecía ir mejorando poco a poco. Voldemort no estaba consiguiendo el apoyo tan rápido como esperaba Dumbledore y eso les dejaba con un poco más de tiempo para prepararse.

Para su desgracia había llegado el final del termino y con él su estancia en Hogwarts. Por orden directa de Dumbledore Harry tenía que pasar hasta su cumpleaños junto a sus parientes para que la protección de su madre no se debilitase.

Sus parientes se habían comportado como auténticos perros carroñeros, la comida era escasa y el trabajo duro, los comentarios ofensivos. Muchas veces Harry se preguntó si realmente valía la pena luchar contra Voldemort y salvar a esas ratas. Vivió contando los días hasta su 17 cumpleaños, sería mayor de edad y tendría acceso libre a toda su herencia. No podrían obligarle a quedarse nunca más con sus parientes lamentables. La protección de su madre ya no dependería de su estancia con ellos si no que permanecería donde él se encontrase.

Los días fueron pasando, lentamente, muy lentamente. Hasta que todo pasó.

Era la noche antes de su 17 cumpleaños, después de la cena, bueno si puede llamarse así a un plato de sobras y un baso de agua, notó su cuerpo soñoliento, tal vez demasiadas horas bajo el sol arreglando el Jardín de Tia Petunia, pensó él y tan pronto como pudo se acostó con una leve sonrisa pensado que esa sería la última noche en esa casa.

Fue despertado por el sonido de la puerta al estallar en mil pedazos, no sabía donde se encontraba, su mano frenética buscaba la mesita para coger sus gafas para poder dar sentido a las manchas grises que se movían por la habitación. Pronto se dio cuenta que no encontraría su gafas en la mesita, si ni siquiera había una mesita..... No estaba en su cuarto. Donde demonios estaba???????

Cuchicheos callados podían escucharse desde la lejanía.

QUE ESTABA PASANDO? Le había capturado Voldemort???, estaba en una sala de torturas. Miles de preguntas agolparon su mente, un sudor frío cubrió su frente. Su varita, donde estaba su varita.

Frenéticamente buscó entre su camiseta holgada, ningún rastro de ella. Su corazón bombeando pura adrenalina, su mente buscando una salida.

.-Sr Potter, tranquilícese por favor, me llamo Edgar, soy Auror del ministerio, se encuentra seguro, no se preocupe.

.-Mis gafas, donde están mis gafas? Y me varita? Donde estoy?- Un silencio se apoderó de la estancia, sin poder verlo supo que todas las miradas se posaron en él, tenía demasiado practica en eso para ignorarlo.

.-Donde dejó sus gafas?.

.-En la mesita de noche, antes de acostarme, pero no se donde están ahora. No se donde estoy.

.-esta en su residencia Sr Potter, donde está su cuarto?

.-Subiendo la primera habitación a la derecha..... COMO QUE ESTOY EN MI CASA??

.-Tranquilícese Sr. Enseguida se las traigo.

Tras unos minutos de autentica desesperación intentando aclarar su mente, alguien le puso sus gafas en su mano derecha. Inmediatamente se las puso y una escena atroz se aclaró de repente.

Estaba en el comedor, todo el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, había tanta que en muchos sitios era rojo oscura como siguiendo el cauce de un riachuelo. Colgado de la pared se encontraba su primo Dursley clavado con clavos como si fuera Jesucristo con el pecho abierto como un cerdo. Su tío se encontraba más hacia la puerta de salida, al parecer quien le atacó lo hizo por la espalda cuando este intentó huir. Menudo cobarde cochino era su tío, su familia muriendo y él intentando escapar. Al parecer le habían clavado tantas puñaladas que prácticamente su espalda parecía un colador.

Donde estaba su tía, no la veía por ningún lado, tal vez había podido escapar????

El cuerpo de los Aurores, abrió la puerta de la alacena debajo de las escaleras, al parecer la sangre se colaba por debajo, cosa que indicaba otra fuente que no eran ni el primo Dursley ni el tío Vernon. No se equivocaron. Tía Petunia estaba degollado y abierta en canal con una cara de autentico pánico en la cara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante el juicio quedó patente que todos los indicios apuntaban a Harry James Potter como el causante de las muertes de sus parientes. Los investigadores habían rastreado palmo a palmo para intentar encontrar indicios de alguna manipulación por parte de Voldemort. Los miembros de la orden del fénix habían asistido personalmente a toda la investigación para que no fuera manipulada por personas malintencionadas.

Ninguna puerta ni ventana había sido forzada por medios mágicos, todos los accesos habían permanecido cerrados hasta la llegada de los Aurores quienes habían sido alertados por el uso del imperdonable Imperius en casa de un menor. ( Como comprendereis normalmente no es posible detectar el uso de este tipo de maldiciones)

Cuando el propio Harry había sido interrogado con el veritaserum no había aportado ningún dato y además el abogado acusador le había ametrallado a preguntas de índole personal sobre su relación con su familia.

Para todo el mundo Harry tenía muchas razones para querer verles muertos. Había salido a la luz las palizas que su tío le dio hasta los 6 años. Cesaron al recibir una advertencia de los profesores muggles de Harry que de continuar así le denunciarían a la policía. Después empezaron con la tortura sicológica que al menos no dejaba señales a simple vista y mucho más difícil de detectar por profesores entrometidos. Su estancia hasta los 11 años en la alacena de debajo de las escaleras.... Las noches de insomnio debido a les numerosas pesadillas. Las comidas furtivas en medio de la noche por que sus parientes se negaban a alimentarle durante días.

A ser posible tres preguntas terminaron dejarlo sin cuartada, ni esperanzas.

.-Es posible que se encontrase bajo el efecto del Imperius?

.-No, soy inmune a esa maldición.

.-El director Albus Dumbledore ha comentado que en una ocasión fue poseído por el propio Voldemort, es posible que ese caso se volviera a producir.

.-No, el año pasado el director me enseñó personalmente Occlumency, soy bueno en el, me abría dado cuenta y podido resistir.

.-Sr Potter, tiene alguna idea de cómo pudo según usted irse a acostar en su cama en un primer piso y despertarse en el comedor, manchado de sangre de las tres victimas, con su varita clavada en la espalda de su tío, sin darse cuenta de absolutamente nada????

.-No señor...- El silencio se apoderó de la sala, en el momento en que Harry terminó de responder supo que su sentencia estaba asegurada. Su propia fuerza se había vuelto contra él, su fuerte mente, capaz desde 4 año de oponerse a la maldición imperdonable y ahora inexpugnable después de su entrenamiento con el director, parecía que ahora sería la causa de condenarlo..... El único cabo suelto era como era posible que no se acordase de nada de lo sucedido.

El abogado de la acusación un encontró la forma de explicarlo, subía al estrado el doctor Anival Lecter, psicólogo y doctorado en enfermedades mentales, ciencias del comportamiento y desdoblamientos de personalidad.

Según el doctor era posible para la mente humana, en momentos de gran presión como era el caso, desdoblarse en dos o más entidades completamente separadas unas de las otras, aunque el cuerpo era siempre el mismo las acciones de una de las mentes no sería recordadas por la otra, normalmente la otra mente, se encargaría de hacer frente a situaciones difíciles de realizar por la mente primaria, como asesinar a sangre fría. Una mente podría ser un niño completamente puro y la otra un sicópata homicida de primer orden.

Eso según el doctor explicaba como, incluso con el uso de veritaserum, el acusado no pudiese recordar nada de lo sucedido.

El tribunal, aunque conmocionado por estos datos y consternado por la brutal actuación de sus parientes no podía si no condenarlo. Nada había podido probarse de un intento por parte de Voldemort de condenar a su más ferviente enemigo.

Normalmente la sentencia por la muerte de 3 personas no serían menos de 10 años por cada una en la prisión de Azkaban, pero teniendo en cuenta los motivos, problemas psicológicos y demás, su condena habían sido únicamente de 5 años por los tres.

Algunos podían decir que habían sido piadosos con el alma de Harry Potter, el chico que vivió. Los que le conocían como Ron y Hermione, sabían que esos cinco años eran como 5 siglos para él. Reviendo cada día la muerte de Sirius, Cedric, sus padres y quien sabe cuantos más frutos de sus visiones....

Todos le creían culpable involuntario de los abusos sufridos durante años por sus victimas. Todos Excepto los que le conocían. Los testimonios de Hermione, Ron, los profesores de Hogwarts, Dumbledore. Lo único que hacían eran según el abogado de la acusación era dar testimonio del comportamiento de la mente primaria, una persona amable y cariñosa que detestaba cualquier injusticia. PERO QUE PASARIA SI EXISTIA OTRA MENTE EN ESE CUERPO.

Si ese tribunal fuera uno muggle hubiera sido condenado a permanecer en un hospital psiquiátrico hasta que hubiera estado complemente curado, pero en el mundo mágico únicamente existía una prisión, únicamente un posible destino. AZKABAN.

Hubo momentos que hasta Harry se creyó culpable, durante algún tiempo pensó que su peor enemigo estaba dentro de él. Pero ya no, YA NO, desde su estancia en Azkaban había tenido tiempo de pensar, de conocerse a si mismo en aspectos que antes pensaba imposibles. Ahora sabía la verdad, el no podía haberlo hecho. Ahora conocía su mente a la perfección, mejor que sus propias manos. Alguien le había parado una trampa lo único que le faltaban eran los detalles y poder demostrarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-TOMMY!!!!

Con un suave plaf un duende de la casa se presentó delante de su dueño.

.-Señor, ha llamado señor?

.-Si, me gustaría saber como está la invitada.

.-Está bien señor, tal como ordenó.

.-le diste lo que te pedí?

.-Si señor, si.

.-Como está reaccionando?

.-La primera vez tuve que usar la fuerza señor, costó mucho hacer que se tragara la poción mi señor.

.-Y la última?

.-Aunque mostró cierta resistencia inicial al entrar la poción en la boca se la bebió sin mayores problemas señor.

.-Bien, bien, dentro de poco rogará para que le demos esa poción, suplicará y hará lo que se le pida a cambio de unas gotas y entonces....... entonces será una esclava complaciente y sumisa. Sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra Tommy.

.-Si señor, claro señor, desea algo más?.

.-No Tommy, puedes retirarte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habiendo descansado todo el día, a cobijo de la tormenta que seguía asolando toda Inglaterra en el castillo que ahora era de su propiedad. Harry se mantuvo en un estado de meditación. Analizando toda la información de que disponía.

Se acercaba la hora de ir en busca de su siguiente victima, la persona que había recogido a Hermione de la taberna "Serpiente divina" que había servido de punto de unión.

Harry estaba seguro que esa persona no la había querido para si. Alguien le había hecho la petición. Al parecer alguien muy poderoso en esos círculos. Alguien que gozaba de las simpatías del emperador oscuro. Alguien que, aunque sirviente fiel, no estaba marcado como tal.

Y esta noche. Sabría el nombre del desdichado que había despertado a un dragón durmiente......

Algunos pensaban que no era bueno meterse con los sirvientes del demonio encarnado que era Voldemort, no era una buena opción para hacer. De hecho, muchos antes lo habían intentado y como tales, habían pagado su ofrenda de sangre.

Pero hay, si bien es cierto que nunca es bueno entrometerse en planes demoníacos, no menos cierto era, al menos para los creyentes, que DIOS, en momentos de cólera era mucho más sangriento y cruel. Si Satanás, Lucifer o cualquier otro nombre que los hombres o magos llaman al puro mal tenía su siervo en la tierra llamado Voldemort. Dios tendría tb el suyo, su ángel vengador, que llevaría antes de hora a los sirvientes con su amo......

(no creais que a Harry le ha entrado una vena divina, que se cree el enviado de dios o algo por el estilo aunque bien lo parecen estas palabras. Lo único que pasa es que en estos momentos he terminado de leer una gran obra..... El conde de Montecristo.... por recomendación de una de las lectoras.... y bien, supongo que este humilde escritor está aún pasando una pequeña crisis de identidad.)

Harry desapareció del castillo, dejándolo de nuevo en penumbra. Después de pasar un día en él. Haciéndolo por una noche su guarida. Convirtiéndolo en su hogar aunque únicamente fueran unas horas habían devuelto la vida a un castillo olvidado, recordándole una vida anterior. Una vez desapareció de entre sus muros, el castillo pareció volver a dormirse en su sueño..... que tan podía durar unas horas, como otros 700 años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry apareció en el complejo industrial a poco más de 100 metros se encontraba lo que a simple vista era un destartalado almacén de productos alimenticios. La cortina de lluvia hacía imposible que alguien pudiera ver su figura oculta entre las sombras.

Era temprano, según su fuente el local volvía a la vida a partir de las 11 de la noche, cuando los habidos compradores empezaban a llegar. Todo tipo de material robado, ingredientes exóticos o personas se podía comprar aquí a un precio razonable.

Harry esperó impaciente a la espera de que llegase el hombre al que buscaba. El primero en llegar fue un hombre gordo envuelto en una capa que podía darle la vuelta dos veces.

Pom..... Pom..................................................................................................Pom......

PoPom.

Hizo al llamar a la puerta, al parecer era una especie de contraseña para decir si esa persona era fidedigna antes de que una pequeña compuerta a la altura de los ojos revelara dos orbes escrutadores.

.-Quien eres?.- Preguntó una voz desde dentro.

.-Un comprador interesado en ciertos artículos oscuros.

.-Tienes dinero para pagar lo que quieres?

.-Claro amigo, claro.- Dijo el tipo fuera antes de enseñarle una gran bolsa tintineante.

.-Llegas pronto, la subasta no empezará hasta pasadas las 11 de la noche, puedes esperar en la cantina.- Dijo el portero antes de abrirle la puerta y dejar entrar a la figura.

Después de observar durante algún tiempo pudo ver a varias personas que entraban en el local, la mayoría eran conocidos, pero algunos como el primero era la primera vez que iban por ahí. Tal vez algún cargamento especial se había extraviado recientemente y los compradores potenciales habían decidido probar fortuna.

Sinceramente a él no le importaba, lo único que le preocupaba era un tipo con pata de palo como ojo loco, comadreja se hacía llamar. A él le importaba un comino lo que se vendiese esa noche él solo tenía una presa.

Finalmente un sonido llamó su atención, alguien llegando al local produciendo un sonido embotado al contacto con el asfalto. Un sonido repetitivo. ESE ERA SU HOMBRE.

Al llegar a la puerta usó su pierna de madera para llamar produciendo un sonido mucho más fuerte que los demás.

Pom..... Pom..................................................................................................Pom......

PoPom.

La puerta se abrió directamente, sin siquiera verificar de quien se trataba, al parecer era un cliente y vendedor habitual, el portero le reconoció inmediatamente sin necesidad de verificar su identidad. Al abrir la puerta solo encontró una cortina de agua sin nadie esperando por la puerta a ser abierta.

.-Comadreja? Donde demonios estás?.- Preguntó el portero mirando a ambos lados de la calle sin ver a nadie.

Ninguna respuesta.........

.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un callejón cercano.

.-Qui... quien es usted?. Que quiere de mi?.- Dijo histéricamente, lo único que podía ver claramente de donde provenía la voz eran dos orbes verdes que desprendían un brillo sobrenatural.

.-Solo quiero información. Hace 2 noches vendiste una mercancía, una chica... Quiero saber quien es el comprador.

.-Una chica?.- dijo visiblemente nervioso.- No se de que me está hablando.

.-MIENTES. No me gusta que me mientan, me pone enfadado.- Un rayo iluminó completamente el oscuro callejón mostrando a una figura cubierta de la cabeza a los pies. Únicamente podían verse sus ojos visiblemente enojados.- Veamos que puedo hacer para remediar eso.......

Con un movimiento de su mano la pierna de madera fue arrancada de cuajo de ese hombre, no era una visión agradable, no era como si le hubieras arrancado una pierna de verdad ni nada por el estilo pero al parecer había algunos hechizos uniendo entre lo que le quedaba de pierna y la pierna de madera. De modo que al arrancársela de golpe empezó a sangrar profundamente y el dolor al parecer tampoco era apacible.

.- AHHHHHHHH, maldito gusano, pagaras por esto....- Dijo comadreja sujetando con fuerza lo que le quedaba de pierna para evitar más perdida de sangre.

.-Dime quien fue el comprador.

.-Muerete.

Harry cerró su mano derecha y esta brillo suavemente. Al abrirla de nuevo estaba llena de una sustancia blanquecina que tiro a la pierna sangrante.

.-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

.-No grites tanto, que solo era un poco de sal.

.-MALDITO HIJO DE --------- ( ya se supone no?) NO SABES DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO, ESE CABRON DIENE PODER, SI LE TRAICIONO SOY HOMBRE MUERTO, ES LA MANO DERECHA DE QUIEN NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO. TE MATARA Y YO ESTARE AHÍ PARA VERLO- Dijo rápidamente echando saliva por la boca.

.-Ese es un pensamiento interesante, que te hace pensar que yo no te mataré? Tal vez si te arranco la otra pierna pensarás que estoy hablando en serio, Tu que crees? Pruebo suerte?.

.-no, no, nooo.- dijo lastimosamente.

.-Se me está acabando la paciencia y a ti la sangre, dentro de 10 minutos no podrás ni moverte.

.-No por favor, por lo que más quieras no.

.-LO QUE MAS QUIERA. Sabes que es lo que más quiero?.- Dijo con voz visiblemente irritada y mortal.- Lo que más quiero está ahora prisionero de alguien al que no conozco su identidad para poder sacarle sus entrañas y hacérselas comer por culpa de un maldito lisiado que ahora mismo suplica por la misma cosa que robó.- Con cada palabra el espacio entre los dos se acostaba, cada palabra era un signo que el hombre no había dicho la cosa correcta.- ESO ES LA QUE MÁS QUIERO y quiero que me lo devuelvan.

Con esa última palabra puso su mano en la cabeza del hombre mientras y grito sobrenatural salía de su garganta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, otro capitulo, se que me retrasado una semana, lo sé....... pero capitulo aún no estaba terminado de modo que he tenido que hacerlo para poder publicarlo.

Ya queda poco, uno o dos capítulos a lo sumo. Depende de la inspiración que tenga, si me enrollo mucho dos, si no pues uno. Con eso terminaré lo que sería la primera parte de este Fic y ahí se quedará por algún tiempo. Esa era mi idea inicial, Terminarlo en ese punto, pero puede que este fic tenga algo de chispa para poder continuar un poco más aunque tendrá que esperar un poco, hay otras historias que tienen que continuarse y terminarse antes que esta.

Ya se que a algunos no os gustará, pero pensadlo de otra forma, mi visión inicial era no continuar, de modo que entre no continuar y tener que esperar un poco para hacerlo que preferís?

Decídmelo en un review Please. Por cierto, algún sospechoso de quien tiene a Hermione???

UN SALUDO MUY FUERTE.

Pd.- Con un poco de suerte hoy mismo tengo que publicar un capitulo que estoy terminando del legado del tiempo, espero terminarlo hoy ya que durante la semana tengo poco tiempo y los próximos 2 fines de semana los tengo llenos (Dos bodas) que suerte la mía este año.


	7. 3er Día después de

La tormenta pareció estar incrementándose cada minuto que pasaba, el viento sobraba descontrolado y más violento que en la vida. Algunos muggles se habían agolpado en las iglesias pensando que díos habían enviado un segundo diluvio a la faz de la tierra.

Las predicciones meteorológicas avisaban de no salir de sus casas bajo ningún concepto y daban consejo de cómo cerrar puertas y ventanas seguramente.

Los magos por otra parte permanecían en sus casas notando el poder creciente de los elementos, preguntándose si era este el principio del reinado del innombrable. Por suerte, ningún incidente se había registrado por parte de Voldemort desde el inicio hace 2 días del diluvio universal como algunos lo llamaban. Dándoles de ese modo algo de esperanza.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en Hogwarts mirando por su ventana como las gotas golpeaban incesantemente el cristal de su oficina, como esperando la señal para introducirse dentro.

Todas la ventanas se habían reforzado convenientemente y los prefectos estaban en sus cuartos comunes tranquilizando a los primeros años. Los duendes de la casa tenían la orden de llevar continuamente chocolate caliente a las casas comunes para intentar paliar el creciente insomnio.

Cada momento que pasaba la tormenta se volvía más violenta y feroz al igual que el poder mágico que los alimentaba. Oh si, el sabía que alguien era el responsable de esta tormenta, y más pretenciosamente el nombre. Harry Potter. De algún modo sus emociones se conectaban a los elementos y al parecer no se encontraba de buen humor en estos momentos.

Había historias antiguas, que se remontaban a la era de los fundadores en los que se narraban sucesos parecidos. Una era en que había magos con la habilidad de doblegar los elementos. Los elementales eran llamados, aunque nunca, en ninguna de sus historias había nada parecido a lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Toda Inglaterra estaba siendo afectada, el epicentro de la tormenta cambiaba continuamente moviéndose de un lado para otro sin razón aparente a ojos muggle.

Pero él lo conocía, el primer movimiento significativo se había centrado en San Mungo, después en el cementerio donde Harry había sido visto por el guardia después el callejón diagon. Después pareció calmarse durante la noche, continuando lloviendo pero sin centro fijo hasta que de nuevo había empezado peor que antes.

Harry estaba rastreando a su presa como un animal salvaje. Se movía entre sombras con una rapidez y ferocidad dignas del mejor depredador.

Muchos aurores se habían negado a intentar apresarle. Algunos habían dejado el servicio alegando enfermedad o por tomarse vacaciones. Muchos le habían visto como el único capaz de salvar a un compañero. Hermione Granger. Su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Pero Albus creía que Harry tenía sentimientos más profundos por su amiga. La falta de aprecio de este hasta su llegada a Hogwarts le habían hecho incapaz de identificar sus propios sentimientos. Pero su corazón los conocía, y cada gota de agua era una lagrima suya, cada aullido del viento un grito de dolor.

No quería ni pensar lo que podría pasarle al infortunado que había despertado al dragón durmiente.

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todas las innumerables chimeneas que habían en la mansión estaban encendidas pero aún así la humedad era patente en el ambiente. Era el problema de tener una casa tan grande, era difícil mantener todas las estancias a una temperatura agradable con el tiempo que hacía en estos momentos.

Por suerte, su despacho disponía de múltiples sistemas mágicos para compensarlo. Su señor no había dado señal de vida en casi una semana, cosa que agradecía. No le sería grato tener que dejar la comodidad en la que se encontraba para tener que dar cuenta de sus acciones o para escuchar las torturas de otros.

Además, esta noche disfrutaría de su último trofeo, la srta Sabelotodo, la sangre sucia Gryffindor que tantas veces se había salido con la suya durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Miembro del trío destronado de oro. Formado por cara rajada, pobretón Weasley y como no Hermione Granger. La estudiante de la cima. Como disfrutaría de aquello. Casi tanto como cuando se enteró de los planes de su señor para mandar a cara rajada Potter a un infierno en Azkaban.

Al principió pensó que Potter podría de alguna forma salir bien librado, huidizo como era a los planes perfectos de su amo. Pero no había sido así. Había sido una obra maestra ejecutada magistralmente por la rata de Pettigrew.

En su formulario de rata, había entrado en el santuario de Potter e introducido una dosis de somnífero muggle en su comida, no tan eficaz como las pociones pero mucho menos rastreable que estas. Toda prueba de su ingestión desaparecía a las 24 horas, y claro, los estúpidos del ministerio habían tardado casi 3 días en hacerle las pruebas que habían dado negativo. Su señor había sido hábil, como solo un Slytherin puede serlo, utilizando su propia fuerza en su contra, conocedor del entrenamiento en Occlumency que había sufrido a manos del muggle amoroso Dumbledore y de su capacidad innata para resistir los efectos de la maldición imperius.

El supuesto salvador del mundo mágico se había enviado derechito a Azkaban sin terminar siquiera su 7 año. Su amo se había librado de su peor enemigo sin siquiera derramar una gota de sudor. Usando el sistema que él quería derrocar en su propio beneficio.

El único lunar en ese plan majestuoso había surgido cuando los dementores habían unido las filas de su señor. Al parecer, una gran numero de Aurores se encontraba justo en el pasillo donde Potter se encontraba. Haciendo imposible conseguirlo para su nuevo amo. Le hubiera gustado ver a un Potter destrozado por su estancia en Azkaban rogar por su vida y unir como un esclavo a las ordenes del señor oscuro.

Pero ese tiempo aún podría venir, su amo era paciente cuando lo consideraba necesario, su destierro le había enseñado a serlo. Cuando el mundo estuviera sumido en las más oscuras de las tinieblas buscaría el lugar donde escondían a Potter y le sometería. Y cuando eso sucediese, él se encontraría a su derecha, y junto a él, una esclava sumisa totalmente controlada por su adicción, la droga más potente que el mundo había conocido jamás. Mucho más potente que le cocaina muggle y mucho más adictiva que una vez ingerida durante 5 o 6 tomas convertía al enfermo en dependiente para el resto de su vida.

Él mismo le daría la 5 toma a Granger, quería ver sus ojos cuando comprendiera que el resto de su vida dependería de él para detener el dolor provocado por la abstinencia, no de sus supuestos amigos, no de su preciado Potter. El Draco Malfoy, la mano derecha del innombrable sería el único al que podía acudir para que su sufrimiento cesara durante unas horas. De su voluntad únicamente dependía las pocas horas de paz que una toma podía concederle hasta que la próxima fuera necesaria.

No había escape posible. Podría dejarle las puertas abiertas y ni siquiera intentaría escapar de él. No cuando era el único que podría darle su preciada toma. La formula, inventada hace siglos por uno de sus antepasados y olvidada en el tiempo entre sus innumerables posesiones había sido encontrada por él por pura casualidad entre un montón polvoriento de libros y diarios de sus ancestros.

Y ahora conseguiría para él un interminable flujo de esclavos deseosos de cumplir sus más oscuros deseos. Disfrutaría viéndole rogar por toma de poción, le haría traicionar todos sus secretos a cambio de unas horas de paz. Y lo disfrutaría inmensamente.

Mientras nuestro querido Draco Malfoy se deleitaba con sus oscuros pensamientos la tormenta que asolaba toda la zona movía su epicentro en su dirección. Mientras una sonrisa cruzaba la cara de la mano derecha del peor señor oscuro de todos los tiempos un figura misteriosa parecía moverse velozmente en su dirección con una sed de venganza que haría temblar a su preciado señor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Moviéndose entre la tormenta Harry James Potter llegó a la entrada principal de la Mansión Malfoy, el lugar, donde el único descendiente de la familia Malfoy habitaba era bien conocido en la comunidad Mágica. Al parecer, no tenía miedo de posibles ataques a su persona. Como demonios iba a tener miedo siendo como era su familia una de las que primero había jurado lealtad a la propia oscuridad.

Por lo que se había enterado, Draco había sabido mover sus fichas después de que se hiciera patente que su padre era uno de los más fervientes partidarios del innombrable. Había repudiado públicamente el nombre de su padre, diciendo que era una deshonra para el buen nombre de su familia y tomando el control de su fortuna.

Incansables obras de caridad y una mano dulce con los miembros del Wizargamon habían conseguido que mantuviera su fortuna y su posición en estos tiempos difíciles.

El callejón Diagon estaba bajo su completo dominio, la mayoría de las tiendas, teniendo que ser reconstruidas una y otra vez por culpa de ataques del señor oscuro no habían tenido más opción que cerrar sus puertas o pedirle dinero prestado al único que parecía deseoso de dejárselo. Malfoy.

Malfoy era la viva imagen de lo que puede conseguirse con el dinero y paciencia. Una imagen externa intachable y unos contactos de toda clase esparcidos por el mundo. Desde capos de la mafia muggles hasta el propio Vaticano estaban entre sus muchas amistades. Nadie parecía ver que se trataba de un lobo con piel de cordero.

Y todo ese conocimiento estaba ahora en manos de alguien al que le había robado lo que más amaba, a Hermione, SU Hermione. No sabía en que momento dentro de la búsqueda había llegado a esa conclusión. Ella siempre había sido una amiga, casi como una hermana. Hay un dicho Muggle que dice que no sabes que amas a una persona hasta que la pierdes, y eso exactamente era lo que estaba pasando ahora.

En su corazón sabía que la estaba perdiendo, él, que había visto más torturas y crueldades de los que 100 hombres habrían visto en 1000 años se le ocurrían miles de cosas que podrían estar haciéndole en estos momentos. Y ninguna de ellas le gustaba.

Cuanto más se acercaba más rabioso estaba, sabía que tenía que contenerse si no quisiera volar toda la casa en su ira con su querida Hermione dentro, pero la verdad su sed de sangre le dominaba en cada nuevo pensamiento de lo que podrían estar haciéndole en ese preciso instante.

Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión, entrar arrasándolo todo a su paso o intentar burlar los sistemas defensivos de la mansión. La opción más rápida sin duda atacar brutalmente las defensas, en cuestión de minutos estarían hechas añicos sin posibilidad de restauración, pero entonces todas las alarmas se activarían y llegarían todos los aurores del ministerio pensando que se trataba de un ataque de mortífagos.

El maldito cabrón había armonizado sus sistema de defensa con el ministerio alegando que él, como figura publica renombrada podría sufrir un ataque de este tipo y al mismo tiempo que estaría más tranquilo si las fuerzas de seguridad del wizargamon velaban por su seguridad. Eso había inflado los egos de los funcionarios, el propio sr Malfoy confiaba su vida a las fuerzas del estado.

En estos momentos lo último que quería era tener enfrente a un posible inocente, tal como estaba sus ánimos no dudaría en quitarlo del medio sin tener en cuenta las repercusiones posteriores.

Tendría que ser discreto, doblar las defensas a sus testamento, buscar una posible entrada. Si algo sabía de Malfoy es que al menos tendría una salida no conocida por el ministerio para usar en caso de necesidad. Sería cuestión de averiguarlo.

Poniendo sus manos en la tierra empezó a pronunciar un cántico, sus manos brillaron y la luz empapaba la húmeda tierra de las cercanías. Hundiéndose, investigando, buscando. Por más de 30 minutos el cántico no cesó, al contrarío cada vez se hacía más fuerte y rápido. La tierra empezó a temblar suavemente por la tensión pero no le importaba, quien se daría cuenta de un suave temblor cuando la tormenta estaba justo encima iluminándolo todo con su luz celestial. Poco a poco Harry expandió sus sentidos como el árbol que expande sus raíces, tocándolo todo, acariciando las formas, formando un plano de lo que tenía enfrente de él. Ningún hechizo ocultador podía resistirse a ese scanner, era como si la misma tierra le susurrase sus secretos.

La mansión........... un único pasaje hacia lo que parecían unas catacumbas a más de 20 metros de profundidad, imposible que ningún ruido llegase jamás a la superficie, sin contar con múltiples hechizos que impedían que nadie del ministerio sospechase lo que el mecenas de la sociedad tenía escondido bajo su casa.

Un cementerio a casi 800 metros de la casa, la cripta de los Malfoy, una ruta de escape.

Inmediatamente dejó de cantar y empezó a respirar trabajosamente. El hechizo que acababa de realizar era realmente agotador, pero al menos había resultado tal como esperaba.

Había visto una ruta de escape desde las catacumbas de los Malfoy hasta el cementerio situado a la derecha de la casa. Por ahí sería por donde entraría. Las defensas serían considerablemente menores por no decir nulas. Y me llevaría directamente al sitio donde previsiblemente se encontraba Hermione.

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Un leve temblor sacudió toda la casa interrumpiendo el trabajo de amo de la mansión. Maldita tormenta pensó, parece que está justo encima.

Decidiendo que ya era hora de encontrarse con su invitada, se dirigió a los estantes de libros situados a su derecha y recogió una redoma pequeña de un color plateado. Con movimientos ágiles cambió un par de libros de sitio y de ese modo activó el mecanismo que abría la trampilla hacia las mazmorras de los Malfoy.

Puso la poción en uno de los bolsillos de su capa ,cubrió su rostro con ella y descendió por las oscuras escaleras en forma de caracol que parecían descender al mismísimo infierno.

Antes de entrar observó a su cautiva por la mirilla. Unos grilletes la sujetaban fuertemente a la pared contraria, en sus muñecas y tobillos podía apreciarse la carne desgarrada por los intentos de esta de escapar.

Sus ropajes medio hechos jirones por la batalla al capturarla mostraban parte de una espléndida figura fruto de un intensivo entrenamiento. Si, disfrutaría mucho de ella, pensó al ver la imagen delante de él. El pelo enmarañado por encima de la cara solo dejaban ver unos ojos llorosos.

El sonido al abrirse la puerta pareció despertarla de sus pensamientos.

.-Hola mi querida dama. Como se encuentra mi invitada?

Ella ni siquiera contestó, no valía la pena.

.-Veo que no está muy habladora, bueno he pensado que podía traerle personalmente tu "medicina",. Dijo mostrando la redoma de poción plateada. Sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en la poción.

.-Muérete quien quiera que seas, LARGATE.- Aunque sus palabras decían lo contrario sus ojos no apartaban la vista de la posición con mirada suplicante.

.-Uiiii, que modales son estos, tal vez si que deba marcharme y volver en otra ocasión.- Draco se regocijaba en la mirada de ella. Ni siquiera le estaba mirando a él. Solo a la poción, su querida poción.- Además como mínimo podrías mostrar cierta cortesía por un antiguo compañero de colegio.- Le contestó mientras levantaba lentamente su capucha.

.-Malfoy.- Llegó a decir en un susurro.- Debí imaginármelo.

.-Si Granger, debiste hacerlo.

.-Que quieres de mi Malfoy?.

.-De ti, nooooo, creo que la pregunta más acertada sería que és lo que tu quieres de mi.- Dijo jugando con la poción entre sus dedos.- Que estarás dispuesta a darme a cambio de esto.

.-Maldito cabrón, tendré tu pellejo por esto.- Dijo intentado agarrar a Malfoy por el cuello olvidándose de que estaba sujeta por grilletes.

.-No, yo creo que no, soy el único que puede proporcionarte tu medicina, NUNCA OLVIDES ESO!!!!!. Como tu mente deductiva habrá supuesto ya a estas alturas es una poción altamente adictiva que nadie más en el mundo mágico o muggle es capaz de reproducir.

.-Alguien me vengará. Pagarás por esto Malfoy- Dijo dando su batalla por perdida.

.-A si?????, quien????, lo último que supe de pobretón Weasley era que estaba a las puertas de la muerte en San Mungo donde los medimagos no le daban más que unas horas de vida. San Potter? Sigue prisionero de tus propios compañeros. Dumbledore???? Es demasiado viejo y amante de las normas para ni siquiera irrumpir en la mansión aunque supiese que estabas en ella. La famosa orden del Fénix, ninguno de sus miembros actuales es capaz de preocupar en lo más mínimo a nuestro señor, por eso siguen con vida, son meros estorbos a algunos planes menores. QUIEN??? DIME, QUIEN VENDRÁ A RESCATARTE???

.-Yo

. (Sería un buen momento para dejar el capitulo no???????)

Malfoy giró su cuerpo en dirección a la voz que había contestado. Delante de él un hombre completamente empapado vestido con una capa que le cubría hasta la cabeza.

Gotas de agua que se desprendían de su indumentaria y que goteaban hasta el suelo de la mazmorra.

Con un rápido movimiento su varita apareció en sus manos solo para encontrarse sumido en dolor. Su gritos se propagaron por el interior de las catacumbas como la fría luz de la noche.

.-Malfoy.- Gruñó el hombre que tenía frente a él.- Dame una razón para no despellejarte vivo.

.-Que es lo que quieres, Dinero????? Cuanto quieres?- Llegó a decir

.-Me crees tan estúpido como para venir aquí por dinero??????? MIRAME A LOS OJOS!!!!

Draco hizo lo que le dijo el hombre, situó su mirado en el negro agujero donde estaba su cara, y entonces tubo miedo, más miedo del que había sentido jamás en presencia de su amo, dos orbes verdes era lo único visible, dos orbes verdes sedientos de sangre y venganza. Dos orbes verdes que conocía demasiado bien de sus tiempos en Hogwarts.

.-Potter

El hombre delante de él se despojó de su capucha para mostrar la cara llena de ira de su antiguo Némesis escolar. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Mirándole a la cara supo muy bien que ese sería su último día.

.-Harry???.- Llegó a decir Hermione impactada al ver después de tanto tiempo a su amigo delante de ella. Aunque este ni siquiera la miró, su mirada asesina se encontraba centrada íntegramente en su capturador.- Harry no.....

.-No te preocupes Mione, no voy a matarlo, aunque creo que se lo merece más que cualquier otro que conozco. Sería demasiado sencillo..... demasiado misericordioso para él.- Sus palabras eran frías y cortantes. Pronunciadas lentamente para que llegaran con todo su poder a su victima.

Malfoy empezó a gritar apretando sus manos contra su pecho, un grito desgarrador. Harry únicamente mantenía su mano derecha en su dirección murmurando unas palabras. Una extraña fuerza levantó el cuerpo de Draco empezando a brillar. Una luz brillante del tamaño de una nuez podía verse subiendo por su estómago hasta su boca. Cuando llego a su garganta ya no podía ni gritar.

De su boca salió una pequeña pelota de energía, brillante en su interior pero ennegrecida en los bordes dirigiéndose hacia la mano extendida de Harry.

Cuando la tubo encima de su palma, cerró bruscamente la mano convirtiéndola en meras chispas como si fueran fuegos artificiales. El cuerpo de Draco calló pesadamente al suelo, dejándole semiinconsciente.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se giró en busca de Hermione que estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Antes de llegar a ella sus ataduras desaparecieron fundiéndose los dos en un abrazo de esperanza.

Cuando Hermione posó su mirada en el rostro de sus amigo se quedó maravillada, ningún rastro de ira quedaba en ella, solo amor, cariño podía verse en esos ojos verde luminosos que tanto tiempo hacía que no veía.

.-Ohhh Harry, Harry..... Ron está…. Está……..

.-Jjjjjjjjjjjj, no te preocupes por Ron, ya me ocupé de eso..... se pondrá bien.... volveremos a estar juntos..... no te preocupes......

.-Ohhh Harry, cuanto te he echado de menos..... No sabíamos donde estabas, no nos permitían verte... oh Harry yo..... yo....- Hermione empezó a temblar ingobernablemente.

.-Es esa poción verdad????.- Dijo Harry dulcemente en su oido.

Hermione únicamente podía llorar más ruidosamente abrazado a su amigo.

.-Entre los dos superaremos esto, como siempre hemos hecho antes. Yo...

.-AHORA PAGARAS POR ESTO POTTER.- Dijo una voz desde su espalda. Hermione dejó de llorar inmediatamente para mirar a Draco Malfoy apoyándose trabajosamente en las paredes para no caerse al suelo con su mano izquierda mientras con su derecha sujetaba su varita firmemente.- NO SE QUE ME HAS HECHO POTTER, pero te prometo que te aré sentir haberme dejado vivo. CRUCIO....

Nada pasó, ni siquiera una tenue chispa de magia salió de la varita de Malfoy. El hechizo de Potter me ha agotado más de lo que creía pensó. Concendrando su fuerza volvió a gritar con fuerza. CRUCIO. De nuevo nada pasó.

-.No te imaginas que ha pasado Malfoy???? Que era ese hechizo que he lanzado?????? Te has convertido en lo que más odias....... un ser sin magia............- Dijo Harry mientras dejaba suavemente el cuerpo de Hermione en el suelo y encaraba a su enemigo..

.-Eso.... eso es imposible.- Gimió Malfoy.

.-No, no lo és...... Ya no posees ni pizca de magia, ni siquiera puedes considerarte un Squib, ellos al menos la sienten..... Y lo peor de todo Malfoy, aun no he terminado contigo, cuando menos te lo esperes, cuando más confiado te sientas... Yo volveré para terminar lo que hoy he empezado.- Con cada palabra iba acercándose más a Draco.- Vivirás con la incertidumbre de nunca saber cuando será tu último día, tal vez una semana, un més???? Un año????? No tengo prisa, he esperado mucho tengo paciencia, cuando sientas que alguien te observa seré yo mirándote para ver si ha llegado el momento de terminar mi obra.

Los que considerabas tus amigos, ahora te darán caza como el perro que eres. El que considerabas tu señor, ahora te despreciará como hace con todos los que le sirven.

Yo te maldigo Draco Malfoy, a ser el último de tu estirpe.... a que el nombre de los Malfoy muera contigo.... a que tu nombre sea repudiado por todos y cada uno de los magos. A vivir de la forma que más odias, a sentir el mismo dolor que has infligido en los demás.- Mientras Harry pronunciaba estas palabras llenas de poder, había cortado una de sus muñecas y dejado caer su sangre al suelo.- Yo Harry James Potter te maldigo a una vida sin amor y sello esta maldición con el poder de mi sangre.

La cara de Malfoy era simplemente fantasmal. Nunca antes había escuchado una maldición, era una rama demasiado imprecisa de la magia negra como para decidir dedicar su tiempo a estudiarla.... pero, por alguna razón, sabía que esta lo era, había notado el poder en cada una de las palabras pronunciadas, en cada gota de sangre que goteaba de la muñeca abierta de su enemigo. Estaba condenado........

Cuado los dos se encontraron frente a frente Harry posó su mano en la cabeza de Draco para absorber sus conocimiento. Un alud de recuerdos pasaron de una mente a otra en el espacio que dura un parpadeo. Dejando la figura de inconsciente de Draco apoyada contra la fría roca.

Ahora Harry sabía de que constaba de poción que Malfoy le había dado a Hermione, uno de sus ingredientes era sangre de unicornio y recordó inmediatamente su primer encuentro con Firenze.

"Solo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio de mantiene con vida, incluso si estas el borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si alguien mata algo tan puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios."

Ahora, como demonios curo a Hermione se preguntó........

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les guste...... y que mantenga la emoción hasta el final.

Un saludo. REVIEW PLEASE


	8. El desenlace I

EL DESENLACE

Llevando a una Hermione inconsciente en sus brazos entró en el castillo de san Gerardo y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación que le había servido de alcoba la noche anterior depositándola cuidadosamente encima de la cama.

Recogió una silla cercana e hizo aparecer con una ola de su mano una pequeña palangana y un trapo limpio.

Hermione estaba sudando en su sueño intranquilo, a Harry no le extrañaría si dentro de pocas horas empezaba a tener fiebre.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo humedeció el trapo y lo escurrió antes de limpiarle la cara con él. Hermione, inconscientemente pareció calmarse ante el toque frió y delicado que Harry estaba dándole. A los pocos minutos su sueño se volvió mucho más sosegado y continuo aunque Harry no paró en ningún momento de acariciarle la cara y sujetarle la mano.

Su mente mientras tanto estaba repasando todo su conocimientos en pociones para encontrar una posible cura a la poción que Malfoy le había dado. Su mente trabajo mentalmente en intrincados modelos, combinando unos ingredientes con otros pero siembre se encontraba con un muro insalvable, la sangre de unicornio, nada en el mundo mágico podía oponerse a sus efectos... a su maldición. Prácticamente nada se conocía de sus efectos, el unicornio era de las pocas criaturas junto con los Fénix que por su naturaleza y belleza eran unos completos desconocidos después de miles de años de coexistencia con los magos. Se conocían los efectos del poderoso cuerno empolvado en numerosas pociones y remedios, los efectos de su pelo, piel y demás componentes en numerosos campos de la magia, la mayoría de los cuales era entregado por el propio unicornio libremente o ya cuando la muerte le había arrebatado toda su vida. Pero matar a un unicornio simplemente para conseguir esos ingredientes era no oído en estos días.

Remontándose a la era griega o Romana los conocimientos no eran mejores, la mayoría de las culturas habían reverenciado al unicornio como a un dios salvador no como a un animal al que tiene que estudiarse. Habían mostrado más interés en buscar su bendición que en el poder de su sangre. Numerosos rituales eran presentes en esos días en los que una familia de magos pedía su bendición a un unicornio durante el nacimiento de su hija, salud para los suyos, o abundantes cosechas para sus campos.

Su conocimiento del antiguo Egipto no era importante en estos momentos, al parecer al unicornio no le apetecía demasiado el clima seco y árido del desierto de modo que el contacto entre el animal y esa cultura había sido prácticamente inexistente.

En estos momentos Harry sentía únicamente impotencia como hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía, frente a él estaba la única mujer que siempre había estado con él cuando le había hecho falta, le había ayudado incontables ocasiones aunque eso significara ir en contra de sus propias creencias, en contra de la escuela entera y justo ahora, en su momento de mayor necesidad... él le estaba fallando...

Un gran trueno iluminó la habitación mostrando un cara pálida medio acurrucada en una pequeña habitación con un hombre joven sosteniendo un pañuelo húmedo sobre su frente y las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su cara.

Desde el momento que Harry había encontrado a Hermione la lluvia torrencial estaba menguando rápidamente, pero la frecuencia y ferocidad de los rayos parecía mantenerse si no aumentar. Para todos los ojos el peor diluvio de la historia de Inglaterra iba a dar paso a una colosal tormenta eléctrica de proporciones gigantescas.

En Hogwarts, un hombre viejo estaba mirando fijamente por la ventana de su despacho, intentando discernir que había provocado el cambio. Un cambio de humor tal vez? Si hacía caso de sus instintos y su corazón, Harry había encontrado a la sta Granger aunque no estaba demasiado contento con su estado. Sentía compasión por el desdichado que se hubiera encontrado en el extremo de su cólera. El hecho de que la tormenta eléctrica no hacía más que aumentar le hacia pensar que el estado de salud de su gran alumna no era demasiado bueno. Harry había pasado de un estado de ira y venganza a uno de extrema preocupación. Lo único que le quedaba era rezar que este nuevo ciclo autodestructivo se cerrase antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

A las pocas horas la fiebre hizo su aparición y con ella los delirios, Hermione parecía recordar algunos sucesos de cuando eran estudiantes en Hogwarts, cuando la vida no había sido tan complicada como era ahora. No paraba de pedir perdón por no poder ir a las clases que le tacaban esta mañana y prometía una y otra vez que presentaría los trabajos en cuando la sra Pomfrey la dejara abandonar la enfermería.

Harry no podía sino intentar darle palabras de animo y consuelo.

Cuando no consiguió bajar los 40 de temperatura durante 15 minutos su corazón se desesperó. Sabía que no moriría, noooooo, ese uno de los efectos de la poción podía estar así durante años y su cuerpo se negaría a morir, su propia magia la mantendría viva el tiempo que pudiese. Y ese podía ser un tiempo muy largo.

En un intento desesperado intentó curarla del mismo modo que curó a Ron, sabía que no podría pero al menos esperaba aliviar un poco su sufrimiento.

Puso la mano izquierda en la sudorosa frente de su amada mientras la derecha se situó encima de su pecho como queriendo asegurarse que seguía subiendo y bajando al son de su respiración.

Palabras olvidadas brotaron de su boca y una luz emanó de sus manos. La primera inspección de lo que pasaba le sobresaltó, la poción actuaba como un virus que se propagaba por su cuerpo como sanguijuelas, todo el cuerpo parecía afectado en cierto grado por la enfermedad. Cuando su energía mágica pulsó más fuertemente el virus pareció congelar su avance devastador. Moviendo su mano por toda la cabeza dándole más poder que el que nunca se había usado en este hechizo el virus pareció desaparecer, desintegrarse inocuamente en el torrente sanguíneo. Eso animó a Harry a continuar con su labor. Aún había esperanza.

Dos horas de intenso trabajo finalmente pasaron factura a un ya agotado Harry. Era imposible derrotar la poción. Si solo una célula del cuerpo de Hermione se mantenía infectada en cuando la magia poderosa de Harry dejaba de actuar empezaba de nuevo el proceso de infección por todo el cuerpo. Lo único que su esfuerzo titánico había conseguido era comprar tiempo, un par de días a lo sumo antes de tener que volver a realizar la misma operación si no quería ver a su amada sumida en el dolor.

Harry juró que si ese fuera su destino hasta el fin de sus días que lo pagaría alegremente con tal de que Hermione estuviera con él. Sin poder aguantar más la tensión se desmayó con los brazos arropando el cuerpo tranquilo de su mejor amiga.

Cuando Hermione recobró el conocimiento se encontró que el dolor la había dejado aunque comprendía que era únicamente algo temporal hasta que volviera. No conocía donde se encontraba, la luz del alba entraba tímidamente por la única ventana de la antigua habitación. Se encontraba desorientada. DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABA? Finalmente notó el peso muerto encima de ella y fijando su mirada vió a la única persona que jamás volvería a ver.

.- Harry? HARRRYYYYYYY.- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.- Oh Harry, pensé que todo era un sueño.- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Unos ojos verdes completamente agotados se abrieron mirándola como si fuera un angel.

.-Hermione, yo tb me alegro de verte.

.-Oh Harry, no sabes las cartas que envié al ministerio para que nos permitieran venir a verte, Ron, Dumbledore, todos los Weasley nunca dejamos de pensar que eras inocente, de pedir una y otra vez que nos dejaran venir, en navidad, en tu cumpleaños... oh Harry tienes que perdonarnos por no intentarlo más difícilmente... Harry yo...

.-Lo se.- dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca para que se callara.- se perfectamente que lo intentasteis y por eso nunca podré pagároslo. Ya pasó...

.-Pero Harry, como es que ya no estás en prisión, tu condena., no termina hasta dentro de otros 8 meses. Ohh Harry, de nuevo de has arriesgado para salvarme... El ministerio de buscará, te considerará un prófugo peligroso. Deberías haberme dejado a mi suerte, por mi culpa ahora...

.-No te preocupes ahora por eso Hermione, mis mejores amigos me necesitaban no podía permanecer impasible por más tiempo. En cuando estés recuperada volveré a prisión y asumiré el castigo que tengan que darme. Un par de años a lo sumo, siempre he sido un preso modelo, es posible que sean solo unos meses más de condena.

.-Pero que pasará si deciden darte el beso del dementor, si no quieren arriesgarse a una nueva fuga...

.-No creo que tengas que preocuparte por los dementors, ellos no se atreverán a estar a menos de 50 metros de mi, digamos que nos hicimos grandes amigos en Azkaban.

.-Que pasó en Azkaban Harry, cuando Voldemort fue a liberar a los presos, se que a partir de ese día tu ubicación ha sido uno de los grandes secretos del ministerio, ni siquiera mis superiores en la academia sabían donde estabas encarcelado. He hablado algunas veces con Dumbledore y siempre me dice que el único que sabe todas las respuestas eres tu. Tu salvaste a esos guardias de perecer entre esas paredes. Pero Harry como...?

.-Tu hambre de conocimiento nunca ha dejado de asombrarme Hermione, incluso ahora, después de tantos años tus ojos siguen brillando a la expectativa de nuevos secretos.

.-Venga Harry... no te hagas derogar.- Dijo abrazándolo más fuertemente.

.-Muchas cosas han cambiado desde mi encarcelamiento en prisión, es un poco complicado explicarlo, no se muy bien por donde empezar.

.-Empieza por el principio.- Dijo ella sensualmente al oído.- no pienso moverme hasta que haya escuchado toda la historia.

.-Los primeros años en esa prisión fueron una autentica tortura, mis habilidades en oclumency me permitían combatir en cierto modo los efectos de los dementores, pero al parecer eso no hacía sino incitarles más, pronto corrió la voz de que uno de los prisioneros tenía un testamento fuerte capaz de oponerse durante algún tiempo a sus efectos. Cada noche, 3 o 4 dementors acudían a las puertas de mi celda y disfrutaban rompiendo mis barreras mentales.- Al principio no tardaban más de 4 o 5 minutos, al cabo de los meses podía permanecer más de 30 minutos sin sucumbir. Al finalizar el año eran casi una docena de dementors los que venían cada noche a mi celda. Yo era su presa favorita, disfrutaban con cada grito que daba, con cada lagrima que conseguían hacer brotar de mi alma.- Dijo recordando algunas de sus más atroces visiones.

Hermione lo atrajo más hacia ella, dándole un calor moderado que le permitiera continuar su historia.

.-Una noche, una nueva bestia vino a mi celda, estaba solo, pero su fuerza era mucho mayor que la docena de dementores de la noche anterior, mis defensas fluctuaron inmediatamente ante la fuerza del ataque, al cabo de un minuto ya no podía más, en un acto de pura desesperación mi mente reaccionó de la única manera que pudo, atacando.

.-Atacando?.- Dijo incrédulamente Hermione.

.-Si, intenté hacer un legimency. No se muy bien como funcionó. Supongo que cogía la criatura desprevenida, su propia fuerza se volvió en su contra, en cuestión se unos segundos cientos de vidas entraron en mi mente, cientos de recuerdos, visiones, sensaciones pasaron de esa criatura a mi. Todas los recuerdos de las personas que esa criatura había besado durante sus miles de años de vida fueron míos. Era como de golpe tener todo el conocimiento de la biblioteca de Hogwarts i mucho, mucho más. Idiomas olvidados, pociones perdidas en los albores del tiempo. Culturas desaparecidas que eran conocidas por mi como si fueran mias.

Hermione estaba pasmada, lo que Harry le estaba contando era simplemente increíble.

.-El grito que vino de ese ser, aun me hiela la sangre, estoy seguro que pudo escucharse por toda la prisión. Su cuerpo se volvió humo negro en las puertas de mi celda y yo caí inconsciente en su interior.

.-Pero que era eso, otro de los guardianes de Azkaban?- Preguntó intrigada Hermione que nunca había oido hablar de una criatura así.

.-Entonces yo tampoco lo sabía, pero se trataba de un dementor, uno de los señores dementos, uno de los primeros 6.

.-Un señor dementor? Que se supone que es eso?.

.-Que se sabe de la creación de los dementors Hermione?.- Preguntó intrigado Harry, si alguien sabía todo lo conocido sobre esas criaturas esa era sin lugar a dudas Hermione.

.-No mucho la verdad, se sabe que son prácticamente inmortales, solo la unión de varios Patronus especialmente fuertes pueden provocar su muerte. Traen los peores recuerdos de las personas que están lo suficientemente cerca de ellos. Hay algunos papeles confusos de criaturas que podían ser dementors desde el Egipto antiguo pero nunca se ha podido demostrar.- Por un momento Harry se perdió en pensamientos.

.-Los primeros seis dementors eran los sacerdotes de uno de los primeros faraones de Egipto, se crearon por un gran mago bajo el deseo del faraón de que esos seres custodiasen su tumba una vez estuviera muerto para el resto de la eternidad. Esos 6 sacerdotes sufrieron un ritual después de otro hasta que sus almas se volvieron lo que ahora conocemos como dementors y fueron encerrados en la tumba de su faraón. Por desgracia esa tuba como tantas otras en un futuro fue abierta por saqueadores y liberó a esas horrendas criaturas. De ahí las leyendas mugles sobre la maldición que habita dentro de las pirámides egipcias. Los 6 señores dementores se esparcieron por el mundo sembrando terror por donde pasaban y absorbiendo todo tipo de información de los desdichados a los que besaban. Conocimiento que ahora está a mi disposición.

.-Pero Harry eso, eso es... INCREÍBLE. Pero no explica como pudiste salvar a esos hombres, por mucho conocimiento que tubieras no tenias tu vara y ... y...

.-Sabías que los Egipcios no utilizaban varas para canalizar sus poderes, si bien la mayoría de sus magias se limitaba a rituales pero aún así no utilizaban varitas, y ha habido magos durante diferentes periodos que han especulado que realmente, con el entrenamiento adecuado no es necesario el uso de varas para acceder al poder mágico en tu interior. Como comprenderás no hay mucho que hacer durante las largas horas del día durante un encarcelamiento, de modo que empecé a expandir mi centro mágico por mi cuerpo. No es un proceso sencillo ni exento de dolor, pero cuando no tienes nada más que hacer...

.-Pero como funciona, es decir, la varita es necesaria para canalizar la magia, al menos eso es lo que todos los libros exponen.

.-Tal como yo lo veo, imagina tu centro mágico como una gran central eléctrica de alto voltaje recubierta de carne, nervios, arterias como si fuera un aislante, cuando tu varita está en tu mano se produce un arco eléctrico que une en cierto modo la central de alto voltaje con el exterior pudiendo realizar la magia. Básicamente lo que yo hice es expandir la central eléctrica hasta que no fuera necesario ese arco para que la energía estuviera en contacto con el aire. Para decirlo de una forma simple, todo mi cuerpo es ahora una central eléctrica, la varita ya no tiene su función. Ya no hay ningún aislante que impida utilizar esa energía libremente.

.-Si eso es cierto, cualquiera puede hacerlo!.

.-Técnicamente si, pero has te tener en cuenta que a mi me costó cerca de 2 años hacerlo sin nada más que hacer durante las largas horas de cautiverio. Mi centro mágico estaba deseando expandirse al no usarlo en absoluto, cada vez que tu centro de expande provoca un dolor por todo el cuerpo, calambres y entumecimiento. Si no hubiera estado prisionero en Azkaban dudo sinceramente que lo hubiera logrado, dudo que hubiera estado tan deseoso de experimentar tal dolor cada minuto que pasaba.

Hermione podía apreciar el dolor que estos recuerdos estaban provocando en Harry, al parecer no había sido un paseo de rosas.

.-Y los dementors, que pasó después de que destruiste a su Señor?

.-Pronto empezaron temiéndome, había eliminado a uno de los más poderosos de su tipo y pronto aprendieron a dejarme solo, sobretodo después de eliminar con el mismo sistema a casi una docena de ellos. Los dementors me tienen miedo, miedo de lo que puedo hacerles, miedo de lo desconocido, se más de ellos que ellos mismos, hay varias maneras de destruirlos, de ahuyentarlos que únicamente ellos conocen, conozco su idioma, sus costumbres, sus debilidades.

.-Y donde te encarcelaron después Harry?

.-Más cerca de lo que imaginas.- dijo sonriendo Harry al pensar en la sorpresa que sería para Hermione cuando supiese que había estado encerrado en su preciosa academia de Aurores, en madre.

.-No digas que te encerraron en Hogwarts?.- Dijo intrigada.

.-No, no en Hogwarts, en madre...

.-En la cademia?

.-Sip.. supongo que creyeron que en caso de una emergencia sería fácil de reducir, con tanto auror de por medio, además, el lugar era solo accesible por medio de portkey o por los duendes de la casa.

.-Pero eso no te detuvo, verdad?. Oh Harry, no sabes las veces que creí sentir tu presencia, tu olor, tu mirada. El lugar que más me gustaba era la esquina en la biblioteca, junto a la ventana, el lugar parecía impregnado de ti, cuando estaba allí pensaba que tu estabas a mi lado, estudiando. Me sentía segura y arropada. Al igual que en la enfermería... Siempre sospeché que algo estaba haciendo nuestras recuperaciones más rápidas de lo normal, y cada vez que estábamos allí, tanto Ron como Yo, nos reímos con la posibilidad de que esa vez fueras tu el que tendría que venir a vernos a nosotros.

.- No podía dejar que batieseis mi record de permanencia en el ala del hospital, podía yo?

.-Tonto.- dijo Hermione dándole una palmada en la cabeza.

.-Auuuu.- Dijo exageradamente Harry.

Durante unos minutos las risas ocuparon el viejo castillo medieval

.-Pero cuéntame más cosas de ti.- Dijo finalmente Harry.- cuantos extasi sacasteis? Algún amigo especial?.

.-Saqué 13 extasi.- Dijo orgullosamente la joven bruja.- y bueno, tengo amigos en la academia, pero Ron y yo, bien, siempre hemos estado como en un mundo aparte para poder coger demasiada confianza con cualquiera, somos un blanco demasiado deseado de Voldemort, hay pocos que realmente quieran relacionarse con nosotros por el miedo a represalias, y los pocos que quieren serlo siempre tenemos la duda si es realmente por nosotros o es algún espía de modo que...

.-No es eso lo que quise decir con "un amigo especial"

.-Lo se... Ron y yo salimos juntos unas veces pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que lo más teníamos en común eras tu de modo que... no me malinterpretes lo quiero como a un hermano pero es tan cabezota como en la vida... después de eso he salido con algunos chicos, algunos en la academia, pero nada serio, el trabajo, la academia, Voldemort. Creo que simplemente no eran las personas adecuadas.

Tras la declaración de Hermione la mente de Harry empezó a funcionar a mil kilómetros por hora, tal vez era a él a quien había estado esperando tanto tiempo? También ella tenía sentimientos hacía él que no fueran únicamente los de amistad.? Ninguna relación había pasado de meros encuentros efímeros por que su corazón deseaba estar con él tanto como el de Harry deseaba estar con el de ella?. Meros encuentros ocasionales... nada especial... virgen?...

.-Hermione, sigues siendo virgen?.- Preguntó nerviosamente Harry.

.-Ehhhh, no creo que eso sea una cosa que se suela preguntar a una señorita...- Dijo Hermione un tanto indignada.- Sabés que hay una estadística en la que la mayoría de los jóvenes pierde su virginidad a los 16 años o a más tardar cuando dejan de dormir en casa de sus padres? Teniendo en cuenta que desde los 11 años que paso más tiempo durmiendo fuera de casa que en ella... pues... en mi caso tendría que ser a los 11.

.-Entonces no eres virgen!.- Dijo cuando un mundo de esperanzas se desplomaba delante de él.

.-Yo tampoco he dicho eso.- dijo un poco avergonzada Hermione.- La verdad es que no es un tema que me preocupe demasiado, todas las demás chicas en la academia ya han dejado de serlo, algunas incluso antes de dejar Hogwarts y...

.-Contesta la pregunta demonios..- dijo ya un impaciente Harry.

.-Si, lo soy, que pasa, no creo que sea nada para estar avergonzada...

.-HERMIONE, NO SABES CUENTO TE QUIEROª!

.-Tampoco creo que sea para tirar cohetes, si se lo dices a alguien juro que te maldeciré como nunca nadie lo ha hecho...

.-NOOO, NO ENTIENDES.- Dijo un muy excitado Harry.- Hay una posible cura, pero no la había contemplado. Ha sido como un flash en mi mente... A lo mejor es posible curarte...

Ahora era Hermione quien no entendía nada, que tenía que ver su cura con ser virgen.

Sin poder contenerse de la alegría Harry le propino un beso en la boca quedándose helado en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron. Los ojos de Hermione estaba abiertos como platos ante la reacción hiperactiva de su amigo. En cuando se recuperó del susto Harry se separo como dos metros de la cama de Hermione.

.-Lo... lo siento, ha sido la alegría, no... no...- y sin decir nada más desapareció...

Hermione no sabía que hacer, que decir, simplemente Harry su mejor amigo, al que no veía desde hacía casi 5 años, que se había enfrentado a Mortífagos, Aurores, maestros.. y al propio Voldemort, ASUSTADO... por besar a una chica... a ella!

Y DONDE DEMONIOS SE HA IDOOOO.!

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione no sabía que hora era, hacía poco que había anochecido y aún esperaba el regreso de Harry, se había pasado la mayoría del día despierta esperando su regreso, lo que más temía era que no regresase nunca más. Los temblores habían ido en aumento tal como habían pasado las horas y ella sabía en su interior que muy pronto volvería a estar bajo los terribles efectos de la abstinencia.

Sin poder esperar más, se envolvió con la fina manta que cubría la cama y decidió al menos conocer un poco donde se encontraba. Tal como había esperado se encontraba dentro de un castillo, con murallas altas y robustas de más de 4 metros de altura. La puerta principal era fácilmente reconocible aunque al parecer ni siquiera Harry había entrado en su interior de modo que decidió que ella tampoco lo haría.

Un patio de armas espacioso donde fácilmente podían acampar medio millar de personas, con algunos hierbajos por falta de cuidado. En el fondo lo que parecía un gran establo ahora en desuso junto a él un pozo.

Al ver la forma inequívoca del pozo su sed pareció aumentar inmediatamente, de modo que se dirigió hacia él para ver si con un poco de suerte contenía agua. Al llegar, vio que a pocos metros se encontraba un cuenco atado a una cuerda. Manos a la obra pensó. Tiró el cuenco por la boca del pozo teniendo mucho cuidado de que el extremo de la cuerda estuviera atado a la viga de madera que lo franqueaba. El sonido del contacto del cuenco con agua era inequívoco de modo que empezó a recoger la cuerdo con vigor renovado segura de que en el otro extremo estaría su premio.

No se equivocaba, el cuenco rebosaba de agua cristalina que volvía al lugar de donde procedía. Con las dos manos sujetó el cuenco que asomaba por el boca del pozo y sin pensarlo bebió de él.

Cuando el agua fresco pasó por su garganta le pareció que nunca en su vida había bebido un agua tan buena.

.-Nunca has probado nada igual verdad?.- Dijo una voz bien conocida desde su espalda. Durante unos segundos Hermione no dijo nada, solo siguió bebiendo como si hiciera semanas que no lo hiciera. La voz volvió a hablar.- Agua limpia, que nadie ha bebido desde hace siglos. Sin contaminar, sin adulterar.

.-Harry, me alegro de verte.- Dijo Hermione finalmente mirándole fijamente a los ojos.- Como conseguiste conocer este lugar? seguro que no se encuentra en las guías turísticas de Azkaban.- Dijo son un sonrisa en los labios.

.-El guardián confidencial fue besado por uno de los dementors, al absorber sus memorias al parecer tb me hice guardián confidencial de este lugar. Te parecería increíble las cosas que la gente llega a esconder, uno de ellos escondió con ese mismo sistema su baño personal. El único problema es que ni siquiera sus duendes domésticos podían acceder a él para poder limpiarlo...

.-Eso me hubiera gustado verlo...

Estuvieron un rato hablando de cosas banales, mirando las estrellas y disfrutando de la brisa de la noche repleta de magia. Para una persona normal esas cosas no tienen importancia, para Harry, era lo más maravilloso que había hecho en años. Finalmente Harry decidió que era el momento de continuar.

.-Hermione, es momento para el ritual.

.-Que ritual?.- Preguntó ella asustada, la idea de participar en un ritual no le apasionaba demasiado.

.-No te preocupes.- dijo inmediatamente Harry.- Es un ritual que hacían los griegos en la antigüedad, pedían la bendición de su hija recién nacida por un unicornio, para que le diese salud de cuerpo y de espíritu. Hace años que no se realiza. Como sabrás los unicornios solo se llevan bien con las vírgenes. Por esa razón salían hacer el ritual nada más nacer para evitar que fueran corrompidas. Tengo la creencia que si sale bien podría llevarse la maldición de su sangre, creo que solamente un unicornio puede hacer tal cosa.

Las palabras de Harry eran terriblemente serias, todo lo contrario a lo que había sido su conversación de hacía unos minutos.

.-Crees que funcionará?.- Dijo aún asustada Hermione.

.-No creo que perdamos nada probándolo.

.-Y donde conseguiremos un unicornio?

.-En el único lugar que conozco donde aún quedan, el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Una reunión estaba teniendo lugar en ese momento en Hogwarts. Toda la familia Weasley estaba en ella a excepción de Ron y su madre que permanecía en el hospital vigilando la recuperación de su hijo. Aunque los médicos le decían que había pasado el peligro no lo dejarían salir en menos de 4 días por si había alguna recaída.

El patriarca de la familia estaba caminando de un lado al otro en muestra de su nerviosismo. Ninguna noticia había desde lo sucedido en el callejón Diagon. Los duendes estaban moviendo sus fichas aunque según Bill tampoco ellos sabían nada.

Los gemelos habían cerrado su tienda y visitado todos los lugares donde Harry hubiera podido pensar en visitar, incluso la antigua casa en Surrey, la choza chillante , según Dumbledore no habían podido acceder a la cámara secreta en el baño de las chicas que si no...

El hombre viejo que presidía la reunión tampoco tenía mayores noticias, solo su intuición y los cambios climáticos esporádicos le hacían tener un poco más de información que los demás.

.-Como está el tiempo?.- Preguntó como si tal cosa.

.-Al parecer el temporal está desapareciendo a la misma velocidad con el que apareció, solo quedan algunos signos menores que de buen seguro desaparecerán mañana.- Contestó de mala gana uno de los gemelos.

.-Bueno, eso es buena señal

.-Si, no nos mojaremos cuando busquemos sin éxito a nuestro hermano adoptivo.- Dijo el otro sin ver a lo que venía.

.-Aunque no lo parezca tengo la creencia que Harry ha tenido que ver mucho con el tiempo últimamente, aunque es posible que de forma totalmente inconsciente el ha sido el causante de todo lo sucedido. El hecho que este menguando me hace pensar que los cosas volverán pronto a su lugar. Que Hermione no tardará en volver a nosotros en perfecto estado.

.-Que quieres que hagamos Albus, que nos quedemos en casa por que según tu ya ha pasado todo basándote en el tiempo?.- dijo incrédulamente Arthur Weasley.- Eso me suena más una predicción de Trelawney que a ti.

.-Es posible que así lo parezca, pero basándome en ese mismo tiempo he podido reconstruir parcialmente los hechos que han sucedido esos últimos días. Después de lo que pasó en el callejón Diagon nuestro querido Harry se pasó por un lugar donde se hacen subastas clandestinas, no hace falta decir que no subastan nada que se pueda encontrar en cualquier tienda.- Dijo mientras miraba a los asistente por encima de sus gafas de medialuna.- Allí sin lugar a dudas consiguió la información que le hacía falta que creo que era el comprador "anónimo" que adquirió recientemente a nuestra querida amiga la srta Granger. Poco después esa misma tormenta se dirigió como llevada por el diablo a una zona residencial especialmente importante, uno de sus más honorables miembros es el sr Malfoy, aunque claro hay otros que podrían estar interesados en ella aparte de él.

.-Y a que esperamos, vamos a sacarle a palos las respuestas que necesitamos.- Dijo Fred levantándose de su silla.

.-NO HE TERMINADO sr Weasley.- Pasadas unas pocas horas la tormenta prácticamente desapareció aunque aumentó en intensidad electrica, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Es mi suposición que la srta Granger se encontraba en esos momentos en manos del sr Potter aunque en un estado lamentable, no ha sido hasta hace poco que al parecer se ha solucionado eso y por tanto la tormenta esta paulatinamente desapareciendo...- Terminó agregando el director como quien expone unos hechos cotidianos.

.-Eso que quiere decir?.- Preguntó Bill.- Que Hermione está con Harry y bien? O solo con Harry? AHHHH yo no entiendo nada.- Dijo frustradamente.

El director se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana sin contestar a la pregunta. Mientras tanto los gemelos y el resto de la familia Weasley hablaba en voz alta todo tipo de posibles guiones a lo que director les había contado hacía unos segundos.

.-Y he de agregar algo más a esas suposiciones.- Dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes.- Lo que queda de la tormenta se está dirigiendo en estos momentos hacia aquí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, hasta aquí, quería terminar esta primera parte del fic en este capitulo pero se ha alargado demasiado.

Para alegría de algunos y sorpresa de otros no he dejado de escribir, es cierto que no lo hago con la misma asiduidad con que solía hacerlo pero en eso, de momento no puedo poner remedio. He tenido que esperar a las fiestas de semana santa para poder dedicar unas pocas horas a terminar lo que ya tenía a medias. Pero creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo que es mejor esto que no continuarlo.

Puedo prometer que más pronto o más tarde terminaré con todas mis historias, a no ser que pase algo muy drástico que no se me ocurre en estos momentos, puede que tarde más o menos pero tened en cuenta que cada vez que cierro los ojos al acostarme pienso en como continuar estos fics.

Siempre he dicho que mi gran afición es la lectura no la escritura, si bien es cierto que vuestros ánimos en los review valen más que 100 páginas, además leer, puedo hacerlo en cualquier lugar y escribir, bien, no es tan sencillo.

SI me permitís me gustaría contestar a algunas dudas que tenéis, sobretodo me ha hecho sonreír un review que decir se este es una copia de traicionado? Pues no se, la verdad, traicionado, traicionado, me parece que no he leído ninguno, al menos en español, si te refieres a "Betrayed", realmente hay varios con ese nombre te puedo asegurar que la idea de meter a Harry en Azkaban salió de ahí.

Si os gusta el tema de Harry en Azkaban puedo aconsejaros algunos de muy, muy buenos, incluso hay un grupo dedicado a eso. Precisamente todos los fics que he leído tenían ciertos puntos en común que he intentado no repetir en el mío, para entendernos, si ya se ha escrito y es bueno? Pa que seguir con lo mismo? Por ejemplo: Hay fics en los que Harry es traicionado por Hermione, otros por Ron, Otros por ambos, Otros solo Ginny le creee inocente, otros que solamente Snape, otros que los dos junto con... Creo que este es el único fic que realmente todos le creen inocente y que sigue estando en prisión... Irónico no? Otra cosa que se diferencia este fic de los demás es la forma en que Harry adquiere los poderes... Por cierto os ha gustado lo de los dementors realmente ese fue mi principio de fic a partir de ahí se ha escrito toda la historia. Sobre como Harry adquiere los poderes hay pa todos los gustos en los diferentes fics (creo sinceramente que ninguno de esta manera pero nunca se sabe con los miles que hay...), siempre me han gustado esas partes de modo que prefiero hacer algo diferente. Estoy seguro que a algunos de los que lees fics tb os paso lo mismo a partir de una idea, que no tiene que ser precisamente vuestra (A fin de cuentas Harry Potter pertenece a Rowlin) podéis hacer algo nuevo, algo que sea diferente y a eso os animo con todo mi corazón. Esos fics siempre los leo pq a partir de ahí puede abrirse todo un horizonte de posibilidades nuevas y por que no mejores.

Nunca copiéis implícitamente cambiando las palabras y las formas, eso cuando lo lees 30 veces al final cansa un montón. Siempre intento sorprender en cierto modo a la gente que lee uno de mis fics, por desgracia hay veces que cosas que he hecho pensando que a nadie más se le había ocurrido poco después de doy cuenta que a alguien, hace tiempo tb se le ocurrió, no penséis que se lo copié a el, nada más lejos de mi intención, donde estaría así la sorpresa?

Bueno, sin nada más espero poder continuar pronto con alguna de mis historias, tal vez esta, tal vez el legado o la orden del fénix II, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEW. Sin ellos seguro que esta y muchas otras historias nunca llegarían a terminarse.


	9. El Desenlace II y el principio del Fin

Primero que nada dedicar este capitulo a mi gran amiga BlackSpirit, una madrileña de ventitantos que ha utilizado el nombre de "Lobezno" como parte de su fic, "Harry Potter y la marca de shtaths". Muchas gracias Black por ese honor.

PD.- Supongo que ya pensaste que no me acordaría de dedicarte mi próximo capitulo, como puedes ver te has equivocado.

A otra cosa, muchos de vosotros me mandáis review, cosa que agradezco con todo mi corazón, muchos pensáis que no terminaré con los fics que tengo comenzados. La verdad eso solo el tiempo podrá decirlo, aunque a día de hoy mi intención es terminar con todos ellos aunque.. no tengo fecha prevista para conseguirlo. Sin ir más lejos, estaba esperando este puente fantástico ( en principio tenía puente desde hoy jueves 8-12-05 hasta el proximo lunes 12-12-05) para avanzar con alguno de mis fics, al menos un capitulo de cada uno de ellos, pero se jodió el invento. NO TENGO PUENTE. Resulta que a una compañera la tienen que operar y afortunado de mi, la tengo que sustituir. Menos mal que no tenía más planes que los indicados que si no...

Bueno, siguiendo el consejo de uno de los lectores, escribo el último capitulo de lo que sería la primera parte de este fic, de ese modo lo dejaré aparcado hasta que los vientos soplen más favorablemente para continuarlo (esa ha sido siempre mi intención) y de ese modo podré centrarme en los otros que tengo "a medias" por decirlo de algún modo.

Sin más comentarios el fic que estais esperando..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TRAICIÓN: Desenlace II, y " el principio del fin"

Harry y Hermione se movían tan rápidamente como podían por entre los frondosos árboles que componían el bosque prohibido. Hermione, aunque un tanto débil seguía ignorando su creciente ansiedad fruto de la abstinencia por la pura adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

Desde su punto de vista analítico esta era una misión suicida, estaban ella y su tan ansiado amigo de la infancia en medio de uno de los lugares más peligrosos de la tierra, lleno de criaturas que podían atacarles en cualquier momento solamente para poder realizar un ritual del que hacia, posiblemente miles de años que nadie sabía nada con la delgada esperanza de que pudiera quitar la maldición de ingerir sangre de unicornio. Aun con todos esos puntos en contra su corazón no anhelaba estar en cualquier otro lugar. Su corazón bombeaba con un ritmo que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía, estar ahora, en este preciso instante junto a Harry, le recordaba todas las locas historias de su niñez, todas las aventuras que ningún otro niño había afrontado y GANADO. Y aunque solo fuera una efímera esperanza, tenia la sensación que cuando Harry estaba involucrado en algo, aunque las desigualdades siempre estaban en su contra el nunca había perdido, NUNCA, siempre había salido victorioso de todos los convites que la vida había soltado a su paso.

Harry estaba casi corriendo con la mano de Hermione fuertemente agarrada por entre la negrura del bosque prohibido solo entrecortado por la fugaz luz de la luna cuando los densos árboles milenarios dejaban pasar su dulce luz. Harry corría como poseído por una nueva ansiedad, ignorando los sonidos misteriosos que continuamente podían escuchar en medio de la noche, la mitad de los cuales ellos mismos producían y la otra mitad no valía la pena considerarlos a menos que impidieran su camino.

Tras media hora de continua correría por un camino en medio del bosque que solo existía en la cabeza de Harry Hermione interrumpió bruscamente para recobrar el aliento.

.-Solo unos minutos, no...- dijo tragando aire pesadamente.- no puedo más.

.-Solo unos minutos Hermione, no estamos precisamente en la parte más seguro del bosque, este es un lugar de caza, muchos depredadores rondan por la zona en busca de presas fáciles.

.-Solo unos segundos... mas.

.-Aun tenemos un buen trecho, al menos media hora más a este ritmo, hay un pequeño claro cerca de un río que será perfecto para realizar el ritual, es una zona "neutra" donde puede que haya unicornios cerca debido a la existencia de agua..- Por desgracia tal como Harry había predicho su viaje por el bosque no había pasado desapercibido por las criaturas de bosque que en ese preciso instante decidieron mostrarse a nuestros amigos.

Un rugido resonó a la derecha de donde se encontraban nuestros amigos poniendo todos sus sentidos alerta. La mano de Hermione empezó a temblar ingobernablemente mientras con la otra sujetaba su varita con ojos miedosos pero determinados a vender cara su vida. Su instinto tomó.. y intentó seguir corriendo para dejar más espacio entre su asaltador y ellos pero Harry la detuvo..

.-No, noo, tranquila, eso es lo que quiere, no agotemos nuestras fuerzas en una carrera que seguro que perderemos, si quiere algo de nosotros tendrá que venir a buscarlo. Te aseguro no seremos las presas él cree... – Le dijo Harry al oido mientras con sus sentimos mágicos investigaba la fuente del rugido. Un felino y uno grande...

El gato grande llevaba unos minutos observando a nuestros amigos cuando decidió que era hora de empezar su caza nocturna y revelar su presencia. A los pocos segundo de su rugido notó, con su fino olfato el olor característico del miedo en sus presas, al menos en una de ellas, pero a su sorpresa no empezaron a correr intentando despistarlo. Una de dos o eran unas criaturas más estúpidas de lo que pensaba o más peligrosas. Usando sus poderosas patas acolchadas decidió que sería mejor acercarse sigilosamente y determinar de más cerca si valía la pena el riesgo...

Los segundos parecieron minutos a Hermione mientras lo único que parecía escuchar era el sonido de su corazón completamente desbocado. Harry estaba tan alerta como en la vida, de espaldas a ella, protegiéndola de lo que fuera que estaba acechando en el bosque con su propio cuerpo.

.-Lumus...- Gritó Harry enviando en bola de luz blanca hacia unos 10 metros a su derecha. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. No podía estar equivocada, un Nindu.

.-Un NINDU!- dijo Hermione tan suavemente que no estaba segura si realmente lo había hablado o solo lo había pensado.

.-Dios.- Dijo Harry.- No se supone que estos bichos viven en África?.- Dijo sin apartar la mirada del majestuoso animal que había detenido momentáneamente su avance a la espera de que se apagara la luz extraña.- Este maldito bosque parece el arca de Noe, todos los animales peligrosos tienen su propio lugar aquí. Te juro que si Hagrid tiene algo que ver con ella estando aquí me lo voy a cargar, aunque sea amigo mío. Me lo voy a cargar!

.-Ella?

.-Si es una hembra... una joven además. No puede tener más de 6 o 7 meses, aunque nunca lo dirías por el tamaño que tiene.

.-Eso no es ningún consuelo.

.-Súbete al árbol Hermione.- Dijo Harry muy tranquilo.

.-Que vas ha hacer tú?.- Dijo Hermione mientras intentaba agarrar las ramas más bajas para poder encaramarse al árbol que había servido de parada en su improvisado viaje.

.-Yo voy a intentar convencerla que hay presas más fáciles y suculentas esperándola en este bosque.

.-No me dejes sola!.- Dijo con un marcado miedo.

.-No te preocupes Herm... No tengo la intención de terminar muerto por una gatita.

Justo cuando Hermione pudo finalmente subir 3 metros sobre el majestuoso árbol la luz que Harry había conjurado se extinguió dejándola en una oscuridad mucho peor que la anterior. Ahora no veía absolutamente nada debajo de ella y había visto una criatura que muy pocos magos habían visto y podido contarlo después. Un nuevo rugido inundó la oscuridad y puso su miedo en un nuevo límite. Lo peor vino después, los sonido ininteligibles que su imaginación ponía en un millar de situaciones posibles y ninguna buena para Harry. Si su mente hubiera estado fría se hubiera dado cuenta que ninguno de esos sonidos venía de un humano.

Casi dos minutos pasaron sin ningún sonido hasta que pudo escuchar el ronroneo plácido que tan bien conocía de su mascota gatuna. Definitivamente eso no pintaba bien para su amigo. Armada de coraje y decidida a vender cara su vida cogió su varita y todo su valor de Gryffindor y pronuncio un hechizo.

.-Lumus...- Nunca... ni en sus sueños más salvajes se había imaginado ver la escena que estaba ocurriendo tres metros bajo el árbol donde ella se encontraba.

Harry estaba tumbado en el suelo con la enorme gata a su lado con la barriga mirando al cielo y ronroneando al ritmo en que Harry le pasaba la mano suavemente por su vientre mientras de vez en cuando le lamía con su enorme lengua la cara de su amigo.

.-Harry?.- Dijo pensando que su mente le estaba causando una mala pasada.

.-Hermione, puedes bajar... no es una amenaza...puajjj.- dijo escupiendo al haber recibido un lengüetazo en la boca mientras hablaba con Hermione.- Ehhh gata mala... me has cogido a traición... ven... quiero presentarte a una amiga.

Como si se tratara de un animal adiestrada su puso rápidamente en sus 4 patas y esperó paciente hasta que Hermione recogió suficiente coraje para bajarse del árbol.

.-Deja que te huela Hermione, es su forma de presentarse... no te preocupes no te hará nada.

.-Estas... estas seguro?

.-Siiii, es muy cariñosa una vez consigues conocerla...- Dijo Harry acariciándole la cabeza.- y muy inteligente...

.-Harry, esa es una de las criaturas mágicas más peligrosas que existen, se supone que no pueden ser amaestradas.- Dijo Hermione como si diciéndole que lo que estaba pasando no era posible.

.-A si... eso no lo sabía... bueno, esta no está amaestrada.

.-Y como llamarías tu a que está tranquilamente a tu lado lamiéndote la mano?

.-muestra de Cariño?.- Dijo Harry como si no entendiendo el problema de Hermione.

Cuando Hermione se acercó la Nindú le enseñó sus blancos dientes cosa que hizo retroceder un poco a Hermione.

.-Ves lo que has conseguido?.- riñó Harry al hermoso animal como si se tratará de un niño pequeño.- Ya te he dicho que es un amigo de modo que pórtate bien.

El animal pareció encogerse un poco ante la riña de Harry como si se tratase de su madre que la estuviera riñendo, poco después se acercó a Hermione y empezó a olfatearla. Cuando terminó su inspección puso mansamente su cabeza en la mano de Hermione y la movió mansamente por su mano.

.-Quiere que la acaricies Hermione, ves... ya te he dicho que era muy cariñosa...

Hermione hizo como Harry le había indicado y a los pocos segundos estaba disfrutando completamente por la situación.

.-Como se llama?.- Le preguntó a Harry.

.-Nombre? No tiene nombre... solo nos conocemos desde hace unos minutos..- Dijo Harry como su fuera la casa más sencilla del mundo.

.-Que te parece...(ayuda para el nombre please de momento lo dejaré en XXXX hasta que me guste alguno de los que me degais vale?)

.-Me parece bien.- Dijo Harry gustándole el nombre.- te gusta el nombre de XXXXX gatita?.- Un nuevo rugido como aceptando inundó la oscuridad del bosque.- Pues decidido... venga, ahora tenemos que continuar, XXXXXX tu te quedas aquí no puedes acompañarnos, espantarías a los unicornios, los caballos blancos, entientes?.

Tras una pequeña despedida y un par de promesas de volver otro día Hermione y Harry continuaron su viaje, les costó un poco convencer al Nindú que no podía venir con ellos pero pareció que finalmente cogió el mensaje y les dejó proseguir su marcha.

Una nindú miraba como sus nuevos amigos se alejaban precipitadamente por el bosque, quien hubiera creído que conocería a unas criaturas tan fascinantes. Lo que en un principio había creído que sería una caza fácil se había convertido después de que la hembra hubiera subido al árbol en el peor momento de su vida. Los orbes verdes se habían convertido en blancos radiando tal poder que su lomo se había erizado complemente consciente que su vida estaba en peligro. Estas no eran decididamente unas presas fáciles. No había miedo en los ojos de esa criatura, ni siquiera cuando había intentado intimidarla enseñándole sus mandíbulas y garras al "humano", tal como él se había identificado después, el que había acercado la mano, parecía emanar tal paz de su mano brillante, era tan dulce el olor que por primera vez desde que podía recordar tenía la sensación de estar en el lugar donde había nacido. Con su camada.

Como saliendo de su pensamiento la joven nindú, decidió que sería mejor seguir a sus nuevos amigos. Este lugar era peligroso y estaba segura que podría dejar suficiente espacio para que los caballos blancos no se sintieran intimidados por su presencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Harry... Harry me contarás lo que ha pasado realmente?.- Dijo Hermione intentando no levantar la voz más de lo necesario.

.-Lo que ha pasado? No se a que te refieres?.- Dijo sin saber a que se refería su amiga.

.-Como que no sabes a que me refiero? Eso era un Nindu por el amor de dios.. Cientos de magos han intentado domarlos durante generaciones y ninguno ha tenido éxito. Dicen que sus instintos son tan salvajes que no pueden domesticarse. Se necesitan una docena de magos especializados para rechazar su ataque. No me dirás que tu lo has hecho en 5 minutos...

.-Bueno, como ya te dije era un ejemplar joven , yo creo que ella tenía tanto miedo de nosotros como nosotros de ella. Una vez convencida que no éramos ninguna amenaza ha sido sencillo. A lo mejor es ella la rara... a mi no me digas nada...

Comprendiendo que nada más sacaría de él decidió dejar el tema y concentrarse de nuevo en la misión que tenían por delante.

Durante 15 minutos Hermione siguió como buenamente pudo el ritmo frenético que Harry estaba imponiendo hasta que este detuvo abruptamente su camino y pareció inspeccionar su ambiente.

.-Que pasa ahora?.- Pregunto Hermione si saber que estaba pasando y la razón por la que se habían detenido, aunque no era que le importase demasiado, la parada sería bien recibida para descansar un poco.

.-Jiiiiiii, no hables... Estas un poco lejos del territorio de los centauros no?.- Dijo a nadie en particular y desde luego no a Hermione.

Durante unos instantes nada contesto a la pregunta que había formulado Harry hasta que desde una zona especialmente espesa empezaron a moverse las ramas dejando ver a un centauro armado con una ballesta.

.-Hola Harry Potter, que las estrellas te sean propicias.- Dijo solemnemente el centauro. Harry solamente cabeceó sin dejar de mirar su ballesta en ningún momento.- Las estrellas me han enviado con una advertencia...

.-Una advertencia? Nada mi impedirá completar la misión que me trae a este bosque..- Dijo Harry con una clara voz amenazante.

.- No se trata de esta misión, las estrellas han mostrado una gran cambio en pocos meses, asuntos tan mundanos como la misión que te trae aquí no traen la atención de los centauros, aunque nos hemos asegurado que ninguna criatura entrará en tu camino en lo que queda de travesía.

.-Habla entonces centauro.- Dijo Harry un poco más relajado.

.-En 6 meses un gran cambio en la magia se avecina, algo tan grande que cambiará el mundo tal como lo conocemos... Marte se volverá oscuro y dominará el firmamento de principio a fin...

.-Por que me das a mi esa advertencia? Y por que os inmiscuís? si algo he aprendido de los centauros es que nunca revelan lo que ven en las estrellas.- Dijo Harry firmemente.- Yo solo soy un preso fugado... intentando ayudar a un amigo.. Hay otros que apreciarían vuestra ayuda y están en mejor posición para impedirlo.

.-Este tiempo no tenemos opción más que inmiscuirnos, las estrellas presagian el fin de todo lo que conocemos. Nada más puede leerse de las estrellas después de ese cambio, no hay ningún futuro que nosotros podamos encontrar en el firmamento.

.-Que no hay esperanza, ESO ES LO QUE HAS VENIDO A DECIRME!.- Dijo Harry empezando a perder el nervio.

.-No joven mago, digo que las estrellas no saben el desenlace, solo una débil luz quedará en el firmamento, una luz que si se apaga apagará con ella toda esperanza de victoria para todas y cada una de las especies libres, pero una luz sin embargo, un elegido que la humanidad deberá seguir si quiere seguir su camino o perecer para siempre. TU...

.- Oh noo, otra vez noooo, estoy cansado de luchar, cansado que me destino se decida por la estrellas, por una pitonisa chalada o por los caprichos de otros. YO SOLO QUIERO PAZ.- Dijo Harry empezando a perder toda la paciencia.

.-Un centauro muy sabio dijo una vez "Si lo que quieres es paz prepárate para la guerra". Yo no estoy aquí para decirte lo que tienes que hacer, ni como tienes que actuar.. Solo soy un mensajero de las estrellas con la única intención de trasmitir su conocimiento.

.-Gracias por nada entonces, venga Hermione, nos vamos... A este ritmo no terminaremos nunca...

Sin mirar atrás una Hermione atónica seguía a Harry mientras su mente no paraba de analizar lo que simplemente había pasado, las implicaciones sobre el futuro que el centauro había dicho a Harry eran simplemente espantosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Tras llegar al claro donde Harry pensaba realizar el ritual se acercaron al rio y siguiendo indicaciones de Harry se dieron un baño en él. Antes de salir Harry conjuró una túnica completamente blanca para ella y para él. En medio del claro formó un circulo usando varios tipos de fruta así como algo de verduras que según se decía eran del agrado de los unicornios y situó a Hermione dentro de él.

.- Pase lo que pase, no ti muevas por nada del mundo, es posible que no sean muy amigables, se supone que pueden ver la verdad, podrán ver tu alma pura aunque al principio la oscuridad de la maldición puede que les incomode un poco..

.-Haré tal como dices Harry, no te preocupes, no tendré miedo.

.-Esa es mi chica.- le dijo Harry antes de darle un beso en la frente y alejarse hacia uno de los extremos, tal como le había explicado él sería el que haría la convocatoria, una vez conseguía que se presentase un unicornio este se acercaría únicamente a ella y decidiría si era digna de su bendición o no. Si no la considerase digna se marcharía sin más, si por el contrario la complacía comería algo de lo que formaba el circulo y bien... con un poco de suerte se suponía que curaría su maldición... Ese era el procedimiento normal, pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que la maldición que tenía Hermione era debido a la ingestión de sangre de uno de sus especie cualquier cosa podía pasar...

Harry se sentó en cuclillas y encendió un cuenco con varios tipos de hiervas que Hermione no tenía ninguna idea de cuales eran. Puso las palmas de las manos mirando al cielo y empezó a cantar en un idioma que Hermione creía que era griego antiguo.

Durante varios minutos nada pasó a excepción que el olor a hierva quemada pareció inundar el lugar, las plegarias extrañas que Harry estaba cantando empezaron a tomar más velocidad, cada vez más y más hasta que su voz también creció en volumen y finalmente cuando abrió los ojos pareció como si una pequeña bomba hubiera explotado y la onda expansiva que provocó se llevó con ella todo el humo y el olor de las hiervas formando olas de poder que mecieron todo el bosque prohibido, con su epicentro en el claro donde nuestros amigos estaban haciendo el ritual.

(Para que todos se hagan a la idea de lo que estoy intentando explicar es como si a un estanque tiras una piedra, se forman ondas circulares que se distancian de lugar donde la piedra ha entrado en contacto con el agua.)

.-Ups.- dijo Harry un poco inseguro.- tal vez he usado un poco demasiado poder...

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El mago considerado más poderoso del lado de la luz estaba observando desde la pequeña ventana de su oficina cuando la poderosa onda llegó a Hogwarts, una onda mágica tan poderosa que aun a la distancia a la que estaba de su origen consiguió hacerle retroceder varios pasos y hacerle sujetarse a la pared más cercana para no caerse.

Los otros presentes en su despacho, aunque mucho menos armonizados con su propia magia únicamente notaron un pequeño temblor. Solo Bill, supo que estaba pasando como su trabajo requería un fina atadura entre él y la magia.

Cuando finalmente Albus se recuperó se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes en su despacho lleno de polvo y viejos pergaminos. Buscando frenéticamente entre ellos encontró el que estaba pareciendo. Con una ola de su mano todos los objetos de encima de su mesa desaparecieron para dejar espacio para el gran pergamino que depositó encima de ella.

.-Hagrid.!.- dijo al medio gigante que se encontraba en la sala.- Aquí, que hay aquí!.- Dijo indicando un lugar en el pergamino.

El semigigante se dirigió hacia la mesa con la atención puesta en él por todos los presentes. Delante de sus ojos estaba lo que parecía un mapa de los terrenos de Hogwarts donde aparecía la gran mayoría de bosque prohibido, era un documento antiguo, tal vez no de la epoca de los fundadores pero de hacía seguramente varios siglos, si no más. Con los hechizos de preservación nunca podías estar seguro de la antigüedad de cosas así.

.-Ahí, señor, hay un pequeño claro, por lo que se ve es posterior a la creación de este mapa, y el río, hay un pequeño riachuelo que pasa por sus cercanías, es un lugar precioso, he estado varias veces ahí Señor.

.-Oh gran amigo, llévanos ahí inmediatamente.- Dijo Dumbledore muy contento con la contestación que le había dado Hagrid.

.-Pero señor.- Dijo Hagrid .- Esto de aquí y aquí es terreno de caza, es muy peligro ir por la noche, y esto es territorio de los centauros. Y esto... .- Dijo tragando visiblemente nervioso.- aquí termina el territorio de Aragon, no he de recordarle que desde la muerte de este y de su esposa sus hijos han expandido mucho su territorio y cazan todo lo que se cruza con su camino. Por la noche no es seguro ni para mi estar por esa zona.

Albus y el patriarca de los Weasley miraba detenidamente el mapa delante de ellos con las nuevos ojos que Hagrid les había mostrado. Al parecer, el claro estaba prácticamente cercado por obstáculos que de buen seguro les privaría de la velocidad que ahora necesitaban.

.-Y esta zona de aquí?.- Preguntó Dumbledore señalando la única zona abierta que quedaba más alejada del castillo.

.-En esa zona estan los unicornios señor. Suelen ser muy pacíficos pero en estos tiempos, son muy territoriales y defenderán con sus vidas esa zona.

.-Por el cielo.- Dijo uno de los gemelos.- Podemos usar las escobas de la escuela, de ese modo iremos mucho más rápido y no tendremos el problema de tener que cruzar el bosque. Podemos estar ahí en 15 minutos.

.-Brillante sr Weasley, brillante. Señores, tenemos que darnos prisa, esta presa ha demostrada ser muy escurridiza.

Como si de un ejercito bien entrenado se tratase todos los que se encontraban dentro del despacho del director se dirigieron rápidamente en ayuda de nuestros amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry se pasó jadeando durante unos segundos, seguro que después de la ola de magia si algún unicornio estaba en el bosque notaría su llamada. Por no decir el director de cierta escuela que se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de aquí.

Miró fijamente a Hermione que seguía en el interior del circulo mirándole fijamente, estaba más hermosa que nunca en esa túnica blanca como su alma, al menos eso pensaba Harry. Cerrando sus ojos extendió sus sentidos mágicos para ser consciente si algún animal se estuviera acercando.

Mantuvo la concentración hasta que se percató de la llegada de un precioso ejemplar macho, completamente adulto de color blanco lechoso, con alguna mancha un poco más oscura por su enorme lomo. Cuando este llegó al claro redujo su veloz trote y miró fijamente a la dama que se encontraba en el centro del mismo. Empezó a acercársele despacio, cuatamente. Durante unos segundos los ojos de Hermione y los del hermoso unicornio se cruzaron ahí fue cuando la cosa se desmadró.

El unicornio, viendo delante de él a alguien con la maldición que solamente la ingestión de sangre de uno de su especie podía provocar se encabritó. Se irguió en sus patas posteriores, mostrando sus poderosos cascos delanteros a la luna. Seguidamente emprendió un frenético galope, con la cabeza cacha y el cuerno afilado apuntando al pecho de Hermione.

La sangre de Harry heló, Dios, él la había puesto en peligro, ahora era demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo, el mágico animal estaba acercándose a Hermione con la única intención de poner fin a su vida y Harry no podía hacer nada. NADA.

Como contestando su plegaria otro unicornio salió velozmente hacia Hermione, este era más pequeño que el anterior pero su color de tan blanco que perecía relucir como una vela en medio de la noche. Usando su cuerpo más pequeño desvió al macho unicornio de su presa lo suficiente como para pasar los dos indemnemente por el lado derecho de Hermione. Cuando los dos ejemplares detuvieron su embestida el más grande miró al más pequeño y ante la sorpresa de Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia delante como haciendo una reverencia al recién venido.

Este relinchó fuertemente y empezó a sacar aire fuertemente por sus orificios nasales. El cuerno empezó a brillar como una luz complemente mágica. El semental más grande iba retrocediendo poco a poco sin dejar de hacer la reverencia hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del bosque para salir huyendo.

La pequeña hembra unicornio, se tranquilizó cuando el macho desapareció del claro y posó su mirada en dirección a Harry y posteriormente en Hermione. El precioso animal se acercó poco a poco a Hermione sin apartar sus ojos de ella, sin siquiera pestañear.

Hermione por otro lado quedó como hechizada por esos ojos que rabiaban tanta sabiduría como poder. Su vida pasó ante sus ojos en cuestión de segundo o al menos eso pensó ella por que cuando terminó se encontró con los ojos del unicornio a escasos 20 cm. Mirando sus ojos ella comprendió que este animal la había juzgado, cada pensamiento, cada acción que Hermione había pasado durante los años habían sido juzgados por el unicornio para saber que ero lo que había ocurrido para tener sangre de un unicornio en ella.

El cuerno del animal empezó a brillar de nuevo, se empezó a escuchar un zumbido que fue incrementándose al mismo ritmo que lo hacia la luz que emitía, cuando se hizo tan cegador que Hermione tubo que cerrar su ojos la punta del cuerno toco mansamente la frente de Hermione y esta se empapó con la misma luz. Un grito de dolor surgió de su garganta poco antes de desmayarse.

Cuando el cuerpo flacido de Hermione toco el suelo el cuerno del unicornio dejó de brillar y este giró su atención a Harry.

Los ojos se cruzaron. Por un momento nada pasó hasta que el animal hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho velozmente al bosque.

Después de unos segundos intentando analizar que es lo que había pasado Harry se levantó y corrió hacia Hermione para inspeccionar su estado.

Inmediatamente sus manos empezaron a brillar intentando evaluar el estado de su "enfermedad". Ante su desilusión el virus aún estaba en su sistema, durante unos segundos su alma lloró ante la impotencia que sentía, tanto esfuerzo, tanto peligro para no conseguir nada de nada... El problema persistía.

Pero cuando lo analizó más meticulosamente se dio cuenta que el virus ya no atacaba las células como si se tratase de una invasión, más bien se había unido a ellas formando algo completamente nuevo. Él no sabía como eso podría afectar a su magia pero él dudaba que no lo hiciera, pero lo más importante había curado su adicción.

Una carcajada triunfante inundó la oscuridad de la noche. Desde hacía mucho tiempo Harry era verdaderamente feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-...-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Cuando unos caballeros con pelo rojo cabalgando su blanca escoba llegaron al claro se encontraron a una Hermione semiinconsciente dentro de un circulo formado por trozos de fruta y verdura. Inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia ella mientras varios del grupo inspeccionaban los contornos buscando la presencia de cualquier amenaza.

.-Se encuentra bien Albus, un poco cansada y agotada mágicamente pero nada que un pequeño reposo no pueda curar.

.-Esas son buenas noticias Bill, muy buenas. Ninguna noticia de Harry supongo.

.-No, si ha estado aquí se ha marcha antes de que nosotros llegáramos.

.- Ninguna sorpresa.- Dijo Dumbledore mientras sus ojos miraban como el último vestigio de la tormenta desaparecía ante sus ojos. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el rugido furioso de una fiera que hizo su aparición en el claro.

.-Albus, es un Nindu!.- Dijo Arthur poniéndose delante de Hermione protegiéndola.

.-ATRÁS!.- Gritó Dumbledore .- No creo que podamos con el si decide atacarnos.

El animal miró a Hermione antes de volver a Rugir peligrosamente.

Hermione, recogiendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba se incorporó tanto como pudo antes de gritar.

.-XXXXXX NO, son amigos, son amigos...

El animal detuvo su avance ante las palabras de Hermione, se la quedó mirando unos segundos antes de decidir que ella parecía conocer a los nuevos humanos. De modo que decidió volver de donde había venido.

El viejo mago, al cual pocas cosas podían ya sorprenderle después de su larga vida se quedó perplejo ante lo que simplemente había visto.

.-Eso ha sido fascinante.- Dijo mirando la mancha donde había desaparecido el Nindu.- Tiene amigos muy interesante sta Granger.- Aunque Hermione no estaba para la labor de contestarle, se había desmayado poco después de pronunciar su suplica.

.-Ese... ese parece más un amigo de Hagrid que de Hermione.- Dijo Fred cuando consiguió articular sus pensamientos.

.-Si, estoy seguro que Hagrid se maldecirá por no poder acompañarnos cuando le digamos lo que simplemente ha pasado.

.- Lo más seguro es que ahora consiga una escoba lo suficientemente grande como para poder subirse a ella por si vuelve a producirse una situación similar.-

.-Albus, que crees que ha pasado?.- Pregunto Arthur

.-No tengo ni idea, estoy seguro que la Sta Hermione tendrá una historia fascinante que contarnos cuando su salud se lo permita, pero por el momento tenemos que llevarla a Sant Mungo, estoy seguro que en la habitación de su hijo será bien acogida su estancia.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Albus se dirigió a Sant Mungo después de 7 días de los acontecimientos, era el día que tenían que darles el alta a la Srta Granger y a Sr Weasley. El sr Weasley le habían podido dar el alta al cabo de 2 o 3 días pero él se había negado. Había dicho que no saldría de esa habitación hasta que lo hiciera Hermione de modo que los medimagos habían decidido que sería mejor dejarle como paciente hasta que eso ocurriera.

Hermione les había contado una historia fascinante de lo que había pasado durante su ausencia. Ahora todas las piezas encajaban perfectamente. Aunque él sabía que la joven auror no se lo había contado todo si los datos más importantes.

El joven Malfoy no había sido visto desde la noche fatídica y Dumbledore dudaba que volvieran a verle. Lo más lógica sería que desapareciera en el mundo Muggle.

Hoy tenía grandes noticias de Harry para ellos. Ese chico no dejaba de asombrarle.

.-Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente.- Dijo jovialmente cuando entró en la habitación custodiada por los Aurores.

.-Hola profesor se sabe algo?.- Esa era siempre la primera pregunta que le hacían cuando le veían. Los dos sabían que sus vidas habían sido salvadas por su amigo, que había arriesgado mucho para hacerlo, incluso se había convertido en un prófugo por ellos.

.-Si, me complace decir que si. No ha sido una información sencilla de conseguir, he tenido que pedir algunos favores.

.-Cual será la condena?.- Pregunto el siempre impetuoso Ron Weasley.

.-La condena? Ninguna.

.-Como?.- Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

.-Al parecer Harry apareció en su celda misteriosamente y le pidió amablemente a un duende de la casa algo de comida. Que llevaba muchos días sin comer. Cuando los Aurores se presentaron incrédulos y le preguntaron donde había estado, él simplemente contestó que no se había movido de allí. Que simplemente había estado escondido en una capa de invisibilidad que algún Auror se había olvidado.

.-y se lo creyeron?.- Dijo Hermione incrédulamente.

.-Si, al principio no, pero después de preguntarle con veritaserum no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar sus respuestas.

.-De modo...

.-De modo que no pudiendo demostrar que ha salido realmente del recinto no pueden incrementarle la condena o modificársela. La verdad es que tampoco han profundizado demasiado en el caso. Por lo que respecta a los Aurores Harry nunca salió del recinto de modo que cuando sean ustedes preguntados...

.-No vimos la cara de nadie...- Dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

.-Eso mismo. Lo único que han hecho ha sido incrementar las medidas de seguridad en la celda de Harry. Lo único de lo que pueden culparle es de haber destrozado la puerta de su celda en un arranque de magia descontrolada de modo que le pasaran una multa de 100 galeones y pondrán un pupilo de antimagia en su celda para que no pueda repetirse.

.-Un pupilo de antimagia? Es muy costoso de mantener, tiene que ser recargado diariamente por al menos 3 aurores.- Dijo Hermione preocupada.

.-Si, por eso no se usa comúnmente, pero al sr Potter le quedan únicamente 6 meses de condena de modo que han decidido que vale la pena usarlo para estar seguros que no se repite el caso. Como comprenderéis algunos aurores han quedado como estupidos por declarar a Potter como fugado cuando supuestamente estaba un su celda... No quieren que se repita.

.-No te preocupes Hermione.- Dijo Ron poniendo su mano encima de su hombro.- Son solo 6 meses, solo 6 meses.

Para Ron eran únicamente 6 meses que le quedaban a Harry de estancia en prisión para Hermione eran 6 meses antes de que la oscuridad profetizada por los centauros tuviera lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry estaba pletórico, HOY ERA EL DIA en que volvería a ser libre, hoy cumplía su condena. Durante los últimos 6 meses no había podido dejar su célula, en parte por miedo a descubrirse y en parte por la cúpula de antimagia que envolvía su célula. Era extraño como trabajó, no es que te dejara sin magia, era que absorbía cualquier muestra de magia de su interior e impedía que entrase más. Los magos, necesitan recargar su energía mágica. Tal como Harry lo entendía la Magia estaba en todas partes y lugares de modo que cualquier mago era capaz de absorber esa energía para recargar sus "baterías internas" dentro de esa cúpula eso era imposible de hacer.

Harry había investigado para conocer bien sus efectos. Los hechizos sencillos necesitaban más energía para trabajar propiamente. Al parecer la mayor parte de la magia era atraída por la cúpula y solo una pequeña parte iba donde se suponía que tenía que ir. Y nunca más se recuperaba la energía gastada. Eso había alertado a Harry. Nada de magia a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario. El riesgo a quedar indefenso era demasiado grande para no tenerlo en cuenta. De modo que había sido un niño bueno durante los últimos 6 meses. Por suerte para él no había estado completamente incomunicado del mundo exterior.

Los duendes de la casa, que siempre habían sido muy amistosos con él al menos le informaban de que Ron y Hermione estaban bien. No eran de mucha ayuda, desde que principalmente le decían lo que comían en sus comidas pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que encontraban bien.

Los duendes le habían facilitado lecturas apropiadas, principalmente libros sobre pociones ya que según ellos le dijeron que como no tenia ninguno de los materiales necesarios sería un material inocuo para él y de algo de ayuda para cuando salieran. Según ellos era como cocinar, lo importante era conocer los ingredientes, medidas y tiempos de cocción y luego era practicar y practicar hasta que saliera perfecto.

Nada más recibir el desayuno pregunto al duende cuando pensó que le dejarían libre, como siempre el duende lo único que sabía era lo que tenían que darle a la hora de comer.

Tal como fue pasando el día Harry se puso más nervioso. Al principio había pensado que le dejarían libre después de comer pero cuando habían pasado las horas se había dado cuenta que no sería así. Tal vez se había descontado de día... o los carceleros se habían olvidado de él?.

No pensó con calma, tal vez los carceleros se habían olvidado de él pero de buen seguro Ron y Hermione no lo harían, en cuando no apareciera después de comer empezarían ha hacer preguntas.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando se dio cuenta... Algo estaba equivocado, nadie había venido a recargar la cúpula, cosa entendible si tenemos en cuenta que el prisionero sería puesto en libertad en pocas horas, algo de magia se estaba filtrando finalmente por ella, pero eso no tranquilizó en lo más mínimo a Harry, todo lo contrario. Madre estaba sufriendo, había demasiada magia en el exterior.

No pudiendo contener más su creciente preocupación decidió extender un poco sus sentidos para ver si podía descubrir que estaba pasando. Por suerte para él la falta de practica no había humedecido sus habilidades. La cúpula debilitada también era una ayuda aunque le estaba costando mucha más energía echar una miradita en el exterior.

Lo que vio le dejó atónito. Un grupo grande estaba atacando los pupilos de madre con todo lo que tenían. Desde el interior los defensores hacían lo que podían para intentar diezmar las fuerzas opresoras aunque no era trabajo fácil. Eran superados claramente en numero y por lo que podía apreciar la mayoría de ellos eran primeros años sin demasiada experiencia.

Una onda mágica le hizo tambalearse difícilmente. LOS PUPILOS habían caído finalmente. Sin pensar en las consecuencias decidió hacer lo posible para que no fuera una masacre. Recogiendo su magia empezó a crear sus propios pupilos al mismo tiempo que derrumbaba los que los atacantes habían creado. Nada demasiado pretencioso, únicamente algo que les diera la oportunidad a los defensores de poder huir para salvar sus vidas. El trabajo como podéis comprender era titánico. Cuando la cúpula no pudo aguantar más se derrumbó dejando paso a un nuevo diluvio de magia que ayuda a Harry a fortalecer sus débiles defensas.

De todas formas Harry sabía que se trataba de una batalla perdedora, sus reservas se agotaban más deprisa de lo que se recargaban, era solo cuestión de tiempo que los fuerzas de Voldemort derrumbaran sus pocas defensas restantes. Solo esperaba que los jóvenes aurores hubieran sido lo suficientemente inteligentes como para escapar de la masacre que se avecinaba.

Con cada golpe a los pupilos, con cada maldición lanzada hacia ellos Harry estaba perdiendo su fuerza. Completamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo no escuchó el suave ruido de un portkey a su espalda.

Tras él estaban Ron Y Hermione admirando lo que Harry simplemente estaba haciendo, ahora entendían como demonios las defensas del castillo habían aguantado tanto y por que los pupilos de Antiaparición y antiportkey de los atacantes se había derrumbado como un castillo de naipes.

Cuando finalmente la presión fue demasiada para Harry continuar entró en un estado de inconsciencia mientras sus piernas dejaban de aguantar el peso de su cuerpo.

Antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo le sujetaron Ron y Hermione y sin pensarlo dos veces desaparecieron de lo que durante unos años había sido si hogar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-Come algo Hermione, no has dejado su lado en tres días. Se podrá bien, ya has oído a los médicos, es cuestión de horas que se despierte.- Dijo Ron mientras le acercaba un poco de comida a Hermione.

.-Como quieres que coma Ron. No es solo él. Tu sabes lo que está pasando, es el fin.

.-No te preocupes Hermione, encontraremos una forma de ganar esta maldita guerra, en cuando Harry se ponga bien...

Como si de un despertador se tratase los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron y vieron a sus tan ansiados amigos junto a su cama..

.-Que... que ha pasado?

.-HARRY.- Dijo Hermione abalanzándose a su cama.

.-Dios, no he llegado a salir libre y ya estoy en la enfermería?

.-Ohh Harry, es horrible.

.-Que... que ha pasado, el ataque...- Biendo las caras de sus amigos Harry se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. No podia tratarse únicamente de la perdida de la academia de Aurores, era algo más. Entonces la realidad le pegó.- Hogwarts?.- Dijo esperando que sus amigos desmintieran su afirmación. Por desgracia no lo hicieron.

.-Hogwarts, el ministerio, Madre... Fue un ataque masivo... en una noche Voldemort se hizo con el control de toda Inglaterra. Solo sant Mungo no ha sido demolido aunque está bajo el control de Voldemort para ayudar a sus tropas.

.-Donde... donde está Dumbledore. El sabrá que hacer...- Entonces Hermione empezó a llorar mas ruidosamente. OHHH no Dumbledore también había caido. Junto a Hogwarts.

.-Él nos dio el portkey que nos llevó a tu célula cuando se dio cuenta que todo estaba perdido. El...- dijo Ron tragando difícilmente.- El se quedó para dar algún tiempo para que todos pudiéramos huir. El nos dijo que tu eras nuestra última esperanza... Su muerta ha sido confirmada por varios testigos.. El propio Voldemort acabó con su vida.

.-DIOS...- Dijo Harry impotente.- Justo cuando pensaba que todo había terminado, que por fin sería libre... únicamente he cambiado una prisión por otra.

.-No te desesperar Harry, gracias a ti muchos aurores pudieron escapar... Gracias al aviso del los centauros pudimos hacer planes... La situación es desesperante pero... podía ser mucho peor. Estamos en un sitio seguro, hay al menos 200 personas la mayoría con algunos conocimientos de auror. Hay más sitios como este, repartidos por toda Inglaterra. Esperando alguien lo bastante fuerte para guiarlos a la libertad. Tu eres ese hombre Harry, ellos te están esperando para que les guíes.- Por un momento Harry miró fijamente a su amigo antes de contestar.

.-Yo no soy un líder Ron. Si algo tengo es una habilidad para salir vivo de situaciones que matarían a otra persona. Pero todos los que me siguen terminan muertos como quieres que guíe a las personas sabiendo que terminaran bajo tierra Ron.

.-Como hacen todos los lideres Harry. Con coraje y honor. Aunque tu lo no lo sepas eres un líder, siempre lo has sido. Por eso te teme tanto Voldemort. Por que eres capaz de sacar lo mejor de las personas. De hacer que 5 estudiantes de 5 curso se opongan a la elite de comedores de la muerte y salgan victoriosos. La gente be esperanza en ti, y la esperanza puede ganar batallas. Descansa un poco... Hablaremos más tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos días pasaron antes de que Harry saliera de la habitación que se había convertido en su improvisado hospital. Estaba flanqueado por Ron a su derecha y por Hermione a su izquierda. Cuando salió quedó cegado momentáneamente por la luz del sol. Tardó algún tiempo antes de poder acostumbrar sus ojos después de no verlo durante 6 meses. Cuando lo hizo deseó que nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Delante de él varias docenas de niños vestidos con harapos se apoyaban en una pared cercana. No había sonrisas en sus rostros ni juegos a los que jugar. Simplemente se le quedaron mirando sin ninguna chispa de esperanza en sus miradas.

Harry tragó profundamente dándose cuenta que ahora si estaba realmente en una prisión.

No había dado dos pasos antes de que le cortaran el paso 3 hombres adultos con ropa ciertamente más opulenta que la llevaban la mayoria.

.-Aurores, en nombre del ministerio de Magia este hombre no puede dejarse en libertad, como el máximo responsable del ministerio de este refugio es mi obligación hacer valer las leyes y mantener encarcelados a los delincuentes. Charlie, Malcom... Llevad al prisionero a una celda y encargaos que no pueda escapar.

.-Que demonios cree que está haciendo Drovic! Quien le ha dado autoridad en este refugio... Quien demonios cree que es?.- Dijo una Hermione indignada sacando su varita y apuntando a los hombre delante de ella.

.-SI DROVIC. Para su conocimiento Harry terminó su condena hace una semana, cuando se produjeron los ataques. Es un ciudadano libre. O al menos tan libre como puede serlo cualquiera en estos tiempo.

.-Eso no hace sino incrementar su culpa. Seguramente debido a él se produjeron los ataques en primer lugar, el mismo día dices, que coincidencia no crees, seguramente el encabezó uno de los pelotones del que no puede ser nombrado.- Dijo Drovic con el mismo tono de voz que le recordó demasiado a Cornelius Fudge.

Harry miró como los demás magos que estaban ahí miraban curiosos la disputa, pero ninguno de ellos dejo nada, ni para bien ni para mal... Estos no eran soldados, eran corderos que obedecían ordenes sin importarles quien las dieran. Un obrero del ministerio había tomado el mando junto a dos matones en cuestión de una semana y ninguno parecía incomodado en lo más mínimo. La mayoría de los que estaban aquí venderían la vida de todos los presentes a la más mínima oportunidad.

En una ola de ira, solo incrementando su aura empujó a los tres hombre varios metros por el suelo. Sus ojos verdes se encendieron como una bombilla mientras en su interior intentaba controlar sus emociones.

La mayoría de las personas huyo hacia el interior de los edificios cercanos espantados de Harry y lo que podría hacerles.

.-QUE DEMONIOS OS PASA, SOY SOLO UNO Y VOSOTROS MUCHOS. COMO DEMONIOS MARCHAIS COMO NIÑOS A ESCONDEROS AL MENOR SIGNO DE PROBLEMAS. No me extraña que Voldemort esté ganando esta guerra cuando la mayoría de los magos están asustados hasta de sus sombras...- Algunas miradas de vergüenza pudieron verse en los que permanecieron.

.-Harry... perdonales... han sufrido mucho en un tiempo muy corto...- Dijo Hermione intentando perdonar la conducta de los que estaban ahí.

.-Eso no es escusa Hermione, en todo caso eso tendría que hacerles más enfadados, con ganas de venganza. No se puede luchar con gente así, no se puede ganar con gente así. Dices que hay más refugios como este esparcido por todo el país. Por tu bien, por nuestro bien Hermione espero sinceramente que no sea así. Este está lleno de ratas asustadizas que a lo único que aspiran es a morir de viejos.

.-Harry.

.-No Hermione, me marcho, ya he visto más de lo que me gustaría haver visto.

Antes de que Harry pudiera dar dos pasos un niño, que no debería tener más de 13 o 14 años se le cruzó en su camino.

.-Tu... tu eres Harry Potter! Tu nos llevaras a la victoria?.- Preguntó con miedo en sus ojos.

.-No hijo, yo no puedo prometerte que le llevaré a la victoria pero si puedo prometerte que te llevaré a la muerte intentándolo. Y tal vez... si las estrellas nos acompañan habrá un tiempo que ningún otro niño tendrá que luchar.

Las palabras parecieron empapar en todos los presentes incluido el niño pequeño delante de él.

.-Yo voy contigo,.- Dijo el niño firmemente.

.-Hermione, cuando encuentres a tus guerreros, cuando encuentres a gente que no les importe morir con la esperanza de tener algún día libertad ya sabes donde encontrarme. No te preocupes por los demás. Las ratas siembre son las primeras en huir cuando empieza un fuego.

Sin más Harry y el pequeño desapareció dejando detrás de si lo poco que quedaba del mundo mágico..

.-..-.-.-.-.--.

Bueno... que les pareció... espero que mantengan el interes durante algún tiempo por lo que a mi respecta este capitulo termina un ciclo y tal vez empieza otro... pero todo el tiempo que estaré sin escribir será el tiempo que Hermione tardará en volver a ver a Harry...

Un saludo... como se siempre espero sus review.


End file.
